Cuestión de honor
by christydechiba
Summary: El hizo un juramento a una mujer. Ella lo amo desde niña. Años después el cumplirá con su promesa, dejando de lado a la mujer que en verdad ama y ella a él. Después de todo…es una Cuestión de honor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**08/21/2011**

_Hola de nuevo, aqui con una historia con los personajes que tanto queremos. Espero que sea de su agrado y la reciban tan bien como las otras que he subido. Sin mas que decir...que la disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTION DE HONOR<strong>

**Año de 1698**

Corría veloz entre las damas que se paseaban en sus elegantes vestidos. Era el evento más esperado por ella y por primera vez su padre la había llevado con él a disfrutarlo. Lo cual la tenía muy emocionada.

El torneo estaba muy concurrido debido a que el rey había decidido dar oportunidad a los nuevos guerreros que había en su nación. No solo participarían los de sangre noble, también lo haría aquel que quisiera y tuviera el valor para estar en el.

Muchos eran los que ambicionaban poder ganar en las justas, porque le proporcionaba una posibilidad al ganador de una reputación por pericia y valentía además de fortuna. Su padre y hermano eran excelentes combatientes pero en diferentes campos.

Esperaba verlos y por lo mismo se deslizo entre los vestidos que todas esas damas lucían, paso por una de ella jalándole un poco la tela del mismo y esta se volvió a verla con una mueca que hizo desagradable su bello rostro.

_ ¡Niña estúpida!_ exclamo.

La pelirroja la miro detenidamente, era una linda niña ataviada en un vestido blanco y bordados de en hilo de oro, lleva un gatito negro en el regazo. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue el pañuelo que sostenía en la mano. Tenía el escudo familiar de los Tsukino, familia muy conocida por su fortuna y amistad con el rey.

De inmediato se inclino ofreciéndole una disculpa a lo cual la niña solo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta ignorando las preguntas sobre su hermano Haruka.

Todas las damas casaderas andaban detrás de él, caballero conocido por su destreza y valentía, pero también por lo hermoso que era. Había escuchado a las jóvenes siervas del castillo hablando sobre él y su destreza en las artes amatorias.

Cuando le pregunto a su madre sobre eso ella solamente se sonrojo y rio diciéndole que con el tiempo entendería. Después de eso las sirvientas tenían cuidado de hablar cuando ella estaba cerca.

Siguió buscando hasta que los vio, estaban descansando y observando la justa en caballos. Corrió hacia ellos y se paró en seco al ver el enorme corcel negro que se levantaba en dos patas y su jinete lo controlaba con habilidad. Fijo su vista en el caballero el cual se veía realmente impotente sobre él y observo la facilidad que se movía en la silla, como si la pesada armadura no fuera nada. Observo como recibía del escudero el escudo y la lanza.

Miro que la lanza no tenía ninguna prenda y su armadura no mostraba ningún adorno ni escudo familiar, eso solo significaba algo. No era un caballero de noble cuna, solo uno de los tantos que habían acudido al torneo para ganar fortuna y reconocimiento. Y si tenían suerte formarían parte de los caballeros reales como lo había sido su padre y ahora era su hermano.

Se acerco más para poder mirar el combate y de pronto se dio. Observo como su lanza golpeaba de lleno el escudo de su adversario, al mismo tiempo que el suyo también lo hacía. Las lanzas se rompieron y los combatientes continuaron hasta los extremos opuestos del campo, donde se les darían otras.

Por fortuna las lanzas que se usaban en los torneos no eran tan fuertes como las que se usaban en una batalla real. El objetivo era romper tres lanzas sin caer, el hombre que fuera derribado antes de los tres enfrentamientos debía pagar el valor de su caballo y armadura al vencedor.

Miro como el caballero de noble cuna se quitaba el yelmo para recibir el beso de una damisela que le había atado una prenda a la nueva lanza. Observo al que había llamado su atención y corrió hacia el ignorando el grito de su padre y hermano.

Ella solo pensó en correr y llegar a su lado sin tomar en cuenta el peligro que ella ya sabía. Su padre extraordinario guerrero le había enseñado que en un campo de batalla los caballos criados por su fuerza, tamaño y resistencia estaban adiestrados para ayudar a su jinete en la batalla y usaban sus cascos para matar.

El caballero aparto la vista del escudero que le entregaba una nueva lanza, había notado que la multitud se iba silenciando y de inmediato noto a la pequeña niña que corría hacia donde él se encontraba y espero con los músculos en tensión al ver el peligro que había corrido al hacerlo.

Ella sonrió al llegar y noto que no tenía ninguna cinta consigo pero traía su pañuelo y se lo daría. Le dio la gatita al escudero para poder ofrecérselo.

_Una prenda_ dijo mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules.

El tardo un momento en moverse y luego bajo la lanza hacia ella. La pequeña se apresuro a atar con fuerza una esquina de su pañuelo a la vara. Después lo miro perdiéndose en la oscuridad de sus ojos azules que se podían ver a través del yelmo.

El levanto la lanza en señal de triunfo haciendo que la multitud aplaudiera.

_Sera mi prenda más preciada_ dijo con verdadera devoción_ Y estoy seguro que me traerá suerte, muchas gracias mi lady.

La pequeña se sonrojo violentamente y tomo la gatita que le daba el escudero y corrió hacia un área segura para seguir observando el combate.

A la señal, los dos corceles corrieron con fuerza y determinación y justo en ese momento la lanza de una de ellos pego de plano es el pecho de su contrincante tirándolo al suelo. ¡Había ganado! Su caballero había ganado, aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Observo como de la lanza tomaba su pañuelo y lo guardaba dentro de su armadura. Miro como entregaba sus cosas al escudero y al quitarse el yelmo vio por completo el rostro de él. Simplemente para ella era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto.

_ ¡Serenity! ¿Qué crees que haces enana?_ oyó detrás de si la voz de su hermano_ ¡Sabes que no debes correr así entre corceles de batalla!

_Si, lo se_ se volvió para correr hacia él y abrazarlo_ Pero quería darle mi prenda a… el_ señalo al vencedor.

_Si querida, pero no debes cruzar así _ se acerco su padre tomando la gatita de su hija.

_Está bien padre_ su hermano la bajo y ella volvió la mirada para ver a su caballero y sintiendo algo dentro de su corazón dijo _ ¡Me casare con él!

Tomo su gatita de las manos de su padre y camino alegre dejando dos hombres parados en su sitio sin poder creer lo que habían oído. Miraron hacia el hombre que había conquistado el corazón de la pequeña y su padre suspiro.

_No lo creo_ miro a su hijo tratando de encontrar apoyo.

_Olvídalo padre, sabes que siempre se sale con la suya_sonrio mirando a su pequeña hermana que desaparecía entre las jóvenes damas que empezaban a dirigirse hacia el_ Bueno padre, nos vemos tengo asuntos que atender.

Su padre volvió a mirar al caballero que había sido señalado por su hija como el dueño de su corazón, sabía que la pequeña era muy decidida. Para su edad de diez años sabia lo que quería y hasta ahora jamás había mostrado afecto hacia los chicos. Los evitaba como la peste y solo eran buenos para cuando entrenaba espada.

Un gusto aprobado por el mismo debido a que quería que su pequeña jamás estuviera vulnerable ante nadie. Miro con más detenimiento al hombre que había ganado el torneo en las justas a caballo, se veía potencial en él y miro que trataba con respeto a los que le ayudaban a quitarse la armadura. Eso era un punto a su favor en cuanto a formar parte de su familia.

Hablaría mas tarde con su esposa sobre la decisión de su pequeña, mientras tanto durante el banquete hablaría con el rey para averiguar más sobre ese caballero. Sabía que por la habilidad que mostro habría llamado la atención de su majestad y que este ya habría averiguado todo con referencia a él.

Con esto en mente camino hacia las gradas donde estaba su esposa con su pequeño hijo, el nuevo miembro de los Tsukino.

Tal vez sería solo un enamoramiento pasajero y su hija con el tiempo lo olvidaría. Si seguramente eso pasaría, apenas tenía diez años que sabia una niña de esa edad sobre el amor.

Siguió su camino para encontrarse con su esposa, ignorando lo que su pequeña ya sentía en esos momentos, ese caballero al que entrego su prenda definitivamente le había robado su corazón, de eso ella no tenía la menor duda y no desistiría por conquistarlo.

**EL MISTERIOSO CABALLERO…**

Se quito la armadura con la ayuda del escudero que se le había asignado le dio las gracias y miro a los caballeros que lo saludaban con respeto. Sonrió feliz al ver que estaban rindiendo fruto el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometió durante años para lograrlo.

Desde niño su condición de bastardo lo dejo marcado al ser despreciado por su padre cuando recurrió a él cuando su madre murió. Le hizo ver que nunca sería aceptado por el, lo que había pasado con su madre solo fue un simple revolcón en la paja de las caballerizas y el era fruto de esto.

Humillado y rechazado estuvo obligado a vivir en el bosque hasta que un día un viejo caballero lo llevo con él para ser su paje y escudero a cambio este le enseño parte de lo que sabía

Trabajo muy duro en el castillo donde residía el hombre que le dio la oportunidad y vio las técnicas de combate, aprendió poco a poco. Y entrenaba en secreto con algunos soldados los cuales les servía para practicar ellos.

Camino hacia la tienda donde tenía sus cosas la cual estaba ubicada mas lejos de donde estaban la de los nobles. Su tienda era simple y sin ningún detalle de opulencia, mientras que las demás estaban hechas de finas sedas y alfombras bizantinas.

Estaba por desnudarse cuando sintió los brazos de alguien que lo rodeaba desde atrás, sonrió al sentir los labios besar su espalda.

_ ¡Beryl!_ se volvió para abrazarla.

La había conocido cuando compitió en un torneo en el castillo donde ella habitaba., era la ahijada del conde de Metalia. Un hombre cruel y despiadado Jedite de Metalia, ella era el máximo tesoro de él. Pero un día ella puso su vista en él, un bastardo de solo veinte años sin fortuna ni nada de valor.

Desde entonces vivía para poder llegar a ser alguien para poder tomarla como esposa. Cuando la miro por primera vez se enamoro de ella y más al ver el buen corazón que poseía. Siempre tenía una palabra dulce para quien estaba a su lado y la veía llevar comida a los pobres a las aldeas cercanas.

Durante un tiempo se vieron a escondidas hasta que un día uno de los tantos besos castos que se daban habían explotado dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía por ella. Solo tenía dieciséis cuando tomo su virginidad, se había quejado y llorado mucho en el lecho de el por la pérdida de esta. Se prometió que jamás la dejaría por haberle dado el más grande regalo que se le da a un hombre y más a él quien simplemente era un bastardo sin nada que ofrecerle.

Sabía que no podía casarse con ella hasta tener una fortuna que compitiera con la de los Metalia por lo mismo se había esforzado mucho para poder competir en este torneo real, sus duras peleas y combates diferentes torneos de baja monta habían rendido frutos al fin.

Su oportunidad era esta, aquí junto a los mejores daría lo mejor de sí para obtener mayor fortuna y ser reconocido como caballero.

Sabía que en cualquier momento su tío la casaría con alguien debido a que ya estaba en la edad de hacerlo.

Hacía más de dos años que se veían así a escondidas compartiendo su amor y pasión cuando el regresaba de sus viajes. Dejo de pensar para entregarse a sus caricias las cuales subían de tono.

Ella le tiro frenética las demás prendas que aun vestía, las cuales quedaron amontonadas en el suelo.

Rio gravemente al verlo desnudo ante sí. Tenía los músculos desarrollados por sus muchos años de trabajo y adiestramiento. Sus hombros eran anchos; su pecho, poderoso. Sin embargo tenía las caderas estrechas, el vientre plano y los músculos eran simplemente magníficos.

Beryl se aparto un poco y tomo aliento al devorar con la mirada al hombre que tenia frente a ella. Era suyo absolutamente suyo, alargo las manos hacia él tocando al hombre que le pertenecía.

_ ¡Oh, Endimión! ¡Te deseo tanto!_ exclamo.

Endimión la atrajo hacia él y la beso mientras ella abría la boca para sentir su lengua. Ella se apretó contra el disfrutando del contacto de la piel de el bajo sus manos. Su boca se deslizo hacia su mejilla y al cuello.

El la besaba suavemente disfrutando de su sabor, tenían toda la noche por delante y quería tenerla por completo para disfrutar de las caricias de ella.

_ ¡No!_ exclamo ella, apartándose impaciente. Se quito la capa la cual había cubierto su identidad al entrar a la tienda de el_ ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! Tengo que ir al banquete con mi padrino_ le aparto las manos del cinturón que adornaba su vestido para quitárselo ella misma.

Endimión frunció el ceño, pero a medida que las vestimentas de ella caían al suelo sus pensamientos volvieron a ser los mismos, deseaba a esa mujer, la amaba.

Ella estaba tan deseosa como el ¿Qué importaba si no quería perder el tiempo? Quería tenerla y sentirla.

El habría querido saborear su piel pero ella lo empujo sobre el catre y lo guio con la mano a su interior. Entonces dejo de pensar en besar todo su cuerpo y adorarla como ella lo merecía. Beryl estaba bajo el, incitándolo con voz áspera, con las manos en sus caderas que lo impulsaban cada vez con más fuerza. Por un momento Endimión temió lastimarla, pero parecía que ella se excitaba más al penetrarla duramente.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Ya…ya! ¡Mas fuerte, mas!_ exigió.

Él lo hizo haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido de triunfo al sentir las fuertes estocadas que la hicieron llegar al orgasmo.

De inmediato se aparto de él, le había dicho muchas veces que su pasión por el no debía demostrarse hasta el matrimonio. Sin embargo a él le habría gustado estar más con ella, hacer el amor por segunda vez.

No era un santo, había estado con otras mujeres durante sus viajes y antes de haber estado con ella y las había complacido enormemente. Pero con Beryl era diferente, había sido el su primer amante y hubiera querido disfrutar más de ella. Pero sus encuentros casi siempre eran así. No podía exigirle más, como un bastardo podría hacerle eso a una dama.

_Tengo que irme_ dijo ella empezando a vestirse_ ¿Te veré en el banquete?

_Si, claro que si_ miro sus esbeltas piernas cuando se ponía las ligeras medias de hilo_ ¿Estarás con Jedite?

_ Por supuesto, sabes que mi padrino Jedite me cuida como su más preciada joya_ sonrió mirando la desnudes de él.

_ Corre el rumor de que te busca marido_ la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ ¡Jamás!_ lo miro decidida_ Tu eres el hombre que amo_ se arrodillo a su lado besándolo.

Abrió los ojos mientras lo besaba y observo el pañuelo que la mocosa le había dado era hermoso y valiosos por el bordado de hilos de oro.

_ Yo también te amo Beryl_ trato de recostarla a su lado nuevamente.

_Ahora no cariño_ lo aparto_ ¿Así que guardaras la prenda?_ señalo hacia donde estaba el pañuelo.

_Si, claro que si_ dijo sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña_ Es mi primera prenda_ la tomo y aspiro el suave aroma de este.

_Es una prenda muy fina para ti que er…_ Beryl se interrumpió de inmediato al recordar que tenía que guardar sus pensamientos.

El aparto la cara; en la mandíbula se contraían los músculos por la furia contenida al escuchar la forma de expresarse de ella hacia él.

_ ¿Un bastardo?_ completo el con voz fría.

_No jamás diría eso_ se levanto mirándolo triste_ Me hubiera gustado ser la primera en darte una de las miles que se que tendrás_ sollozo un poco_ Pero no puedo, porque sé que mi padrino sospecharía de lo que siento por ti_ dijo intentando de una manera justificarse.

Endimión se puso velozmente de pie, no soportaba verla llorar y menos por algo que ella no tenía la culpa.

_Lo siento amor mío_ la beso dulcemente_ Se que me habrías dado una prenda tuya, pero ya verás que en su momento serás libre de hacerlo sin miedo de exponer nuestro amor_ la consoló tratando que no derramara mas lagrimas, le dolía verla llorar.

_ ¿Qué pasara cuando estés lejos?_ pregunto_ Seguramente conocerás a otras mujeres_ se abrazo fuerte a él_ Una de ellas te alejara de mi y sin ti me moriré_ lloro derramando unas lagrimas en el pecho desnudo de el_ ¡Prométeme que será tu primera mujer! ¡Prométeme que te casaras conmigo!

_ ¡Sabes que así será!_ la separo de él para mirarla, se veía tan frágil_ Tu serás mi mujer así como yo tu marido

_ ¡No! ¡Quiero que lo jures! Sin importar que pase_ le tomo las manos besándoselas_ ¡Prométeme que solo conmigo te casaras! ¡Dame tu palabra de honor!

_ ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te doy mi palabra, por mi honor!_ la volvió abrazar, por el momento era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, 1 Cap.<strong>

**Imagenes en el facebook.**

**Feliz dia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**8/24/2011**

_Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, en serio agradezco el apoyo en esta historia. Hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi mente y trato de plasmarlas aqui, me cuesta un poco pero trato de que quede algo que las (os) deje satisfechas (os). Asi que espero que al pasar capitulo tras capitulo logre hacer que ustedes queden contentas(os)._

_Sin mas que decir._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

EL banquete estuvo lleno de alegría y descontento entre los invitados. Unos disfrutaban de sus victorias y otros se quejaban de las pérdidas que habían tenido.

Al entrar dirigió su vista de inmediato hacia la mujer que lo traía loco, se veía simplemente hermosa en ese vestido que atraía la atención de varios. El costado izquierdo de su corpiño era de tafetán verde, el derecho rojo; los colores se invertían en la falda y como complemente no podían faltar las hermosas joyas que adornaban su cuello y el delicado peinado.

Paso cerca de ella deteniéndose para recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de justas. Conocía algunos y otros no pero igual le demostraban su respeto por la habilidad con la espada y también en la justa a caballo.

Seguía platicando con algunos conocidos sin notar la mirada preocupada de un hombre que no había perdido detalle desde que entro.

_Vamos Kenji deja de preocuparte_ le sonrió el rey mirando a su amigo.

_Mi princesita es algo especial, quiero pensar que pronto se le pasara_ miro al caballero como miraba a la protegida de Jedite de Metalia.

_Mira, el muchacho no es un noble_ miro hacia el caballero que había notado durante el torneo_ Pero por el camino que va, te garantizo que lograra mucho es un joven de buen corazón.

_Si, pero en el camino pueden suceder muchas cosas_ dijo en un suspiro.

_No te preocupes por él, Artemis lo tomara bajo su mando_ señalo al caballero que entraba y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba Endimión.

_ ¿Tu lo has ordenado?_ miro al caballero Artemis, conocido mejor como el caballero blanco.

_No, jamás le haría hacer algo_ sonrió mirando con orgullo a un gran amigo y caballero de la corona_ Ha visto el talento en el.

Endimión bebía de su cerveza cuando miro como el conocido caballero blanco Artemis se sentaba junto a él, tomando también una jarra para brindar con ellos.

_Excelente demostraciones_ brindo con el_ Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

_Por supuesto_ se levanto con él y salieron fuera del salón.

Una vez afuera Artemis siguió caminando mientras algunos soldados lo saludaban con respeto.

_Necesito de tus habilidades en el campo de batalla_ le dijo serio sin volverse a verlo.

_Pero según se el rey tiene controlado ese tema_ recordó que según se decía pronto esto acabaría con las platicas que se tenían con el rey de Escocia.

_Aun no y necesita hombres como tu al frente_ se paro para quedar frente a él_ Se que será un excelente compañero de armas ¿Aceptas?

_Sera un honor_ dijo tomando su mano.

Poco después se encontraba en su tienda arreglando todo, tendría que partir de inmediatamente. Oyó como alguien se acercaba y se puso en alerta. Miro entrar la figura de una mujer y de inmediato la reconoció cuando esta bajo la capucha de su capa.

_ ¡Beryl! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ enfundo su espada de nuevo.

_Te vi retirarte con el caballero blanco ¿Qué quería?_ se acerco a él insinuante.

_Lo siento, no puedo decirte_ la plática que tuvo con él era un secreto que no debía decir a nadie.

_ ¡Ves! ¡Empiezas a hacerme a un lado y aun no estás lejos de mi!_ sollozo la pelirroja.

_No es eso amor_ la abrazo_ Son cosas de hombres, temas delicados que tu no comprenderías_ella se apretó contra él para seducirlo pero él la aparto gentilmente_ Lo siento tengo que partir.

_Muy bien no te preocupes_ dijo ofendida y se dirigió hacia la salida no sin antes decirle_ Recuerda tu juramento.

_ ¡Jamás lo olvidare! Eres mía Beryl tu también recuérdalo_ se acerco a ella besándola posesivo.

_Si amor, solo tuya_ se aparto de él y salió.

Endimión miro a la mujer que amaba partir y se juro que volvería con fortuna para poder pedirla en matrimonio, ella lo esperaría de eso estaba seguro.

Beryl caminaba frustrada, no había conseguido averiguar cuáles eran los planes del caballero blanco uno de los más cercanos al rey. Había intentado seducirlo pero resulto ser uno de esos moralistas que solo tocarían a una doncella si era su esposa.

Y ahora Endimión no le decía nada y aparte la había dejado deseosa de un hombre. Siguió caminando entre la oscuridad, tendría que decirle a Jedite que no averiguo nada. Él le estaba pagando mucho dinero al rey para que no lo enviara a la guerra y esperaba que esto pronto acabara antes de se quedara sin ningún penique.

Bueno como sea por el momento no era su problema, siguió su camino y de pronto un joven soldado le salió al paso.

_ ¿Buscas compañía?_ se le acerco besando su cuello a lo cual ella solo sonrió.

_ Tal vez _se dejo acariciar por el joven los senos dejando que bajara un poco la tela para dejarle ver más de estos.

_Simplemente hermosos_ beso el borde de la tela.

_ ¿Y solo eso piensas hacer?_ lo miro llena de deseo.

_Claro que no mi lady, claro que no_ de un tirón termino por bajar la tela dejando al descubierto los senos que tomo con ambas manos para acariciarlos bajando se boca lentamente para lamer los pezones de estos_ Delicioso.

_ ¡Oh, mas! ¡Chúpamelos mas fuerte!_ exigió ella mientras lo jalaba del pelo.

El joven obedeció mordiéndoselos suavemente a la vez, noto como ella desesperada se lanzaba encima de él. Levanto sus faldas notando que no traía nada debajo de ellas. Había salido buscando acción la mujer y la había encontrado.

Beryl lo guio a su interior haciendo que el miembro del joven soldado entrara en una sola estocada, estaba bien dotado. No tanto como Endimión, pero eso bastaría para calmar las ganas que la estaba consumiendo.

Se movió con fuerza sobre él, haciendo que sus manos acariciaran sus desnudos senos. Oyó los susurros de alguien más, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Al contrario le excitaba más saber que tenia audiencia. Sonrió atrevida y dirigió una mirada hacia el joven que la penetraba con dureza.

Mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sentirla, miro el rostro de la mujer y el joven noto una mirada que lo dejo congelado, toda excitación que creyó tener se desvaneció. Pero ella lo obligaba a continuar, cerró los ojos imaginando que esto pronto terminaría y así lo hizo.

Oyó las risas y comentarios vulgares a su alrededor que mostraban que no estaban solos y la mujer claramente se había dado cuenta desde un principio.

__ "Es toda una zorra"_ se escucho de alguien en la oscuridad_

__ "Si, así es. Como una perra en celo"_ le dijo otro_

Poco después observo a la mujer partir con una sonrisa virginal mientras pasaba a un lado de los hombres que solo reían. Si el tenia duda sobre la existencia de los *súcubos ahora sabía que si existían y esa mujer era uno.

Agarro sus cosas y salió de ahí, no soportaba estar cerca de donde habían copulado. Simplemente era algo que deseaba olvidar, pero dudaba que lo lograra.

Mientras tanto una pequeña suspiraba pensando que el caballero que había elegido era el adecuado, era alto, fuerte, hermoso y sobre todo se veía que era un ser noble y de buenos sentimientos. Ella nunca fallaba al conocer a alguien y saber qué clase de persona era.

Miro por la ventana hacia afuera buscando con la mirada a su caballero ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría en el banquete? Sonrió al recordar como su padre se negó rotundamente a pedirle al rey que la prometiera con él esa misma noche.

Quiso ir al banquete, pero le dijo que no era cosa de niños además de que temprano partirían con sus primos al castillo de ellos. Así que necesitaba descansar después de toda la emoción.

Su padre le había pedido ayuda a su madre para que la convenciera que lo que sentía hacia ese caballero solo era algo fugaz, pero ella solamente suspiro diciéndole.

_**_ "Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos"_ dijo soñadora mirando con amor a su padre.**_

_**_ "Eso es diferente"_ se sonrojo violentamente, meneando la cabeza al ver que se despedía de que su esposa lo ayudara.**_

_ ¿En qué piensas cariño?_ se sentó junto a ella su madre mientras le acariciaba su pelo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ En mi caballero_ le sonrió mirándola_ ¿Crees que mi padre apruebe mi elección?

_Amor, tu padre ha dejado en claro que sus hijos elegirán a la persona que aman_ le sonrió ella mirándola tiernamente_ No se les impondrá un matrimonio, ni por tierras, ni títulos, ni riquezas.

_ ¿Entonces podre casarme con él?_ sonrió esperanzada.

_ Hija, eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor_ la miro preocupada, el amor era algo complicado y no quería que pusiera sus sueños en un hombre que no conocía_ Además, debes de ver lo que el desee también. No es cosa que lo pidas como si fuera un objeto.

Ella asintió pensando sobre lo que le decía su madre. Lo amaba de eso estaba segura, nunca antes sintió esto con nadie. Con el tiempo encontraría la forma de conquistarlo, su madre tenía razón. No podía forzarlo a aceptar algo solo porque ella lo pedía.

_ Entonces lo conquistare madre_ dijo segura de sí misma_ Aprenderé a ser la mujer que él podría querer.

_ Sera un camino muy largo hija_ trato de disuadirla_ El ya es un hombre y tal vez en este tiempo el conozca a una mujer_ le sonrió al ver su mirada confundida_ Y tal vez tu también conozcas a alguien en este tiempo.

Serenity solo encogió los hombros y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, ya había tomado su decisión. Lo amaba, muy dentro de ella sabía que era el hombre, el único que amaría. Y lucharía por él, en algún momento demostraría que su amor por él no era solo un capricho de niña.

Siguió mirando prometiéndose que lo esperaría, solo el la desposaría.

Solo él y nadie más.

Endimión partía acompañado solo por Artemis, los dos iban platicando y sin saber porque le confió todo sobre su pasado. De Beryl no le comento nada, no podía poner en evidencia a su amada. Sabía que algunas personas no aceptaban que finas damas se mezclaran con bastardos sin fortuna.

No sabía si Artemis era ese tipo de personas, de él solo sabía que era un extraordinario guerrero y fiel a la corona.

Suspiro anhelante, saboreando el futuro que le esperaba. Si todo salía bien, pronto volvería por Beryl. Le podría ofrecer todo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que lo había hecho sentir amado, una mujer que le dio todo a pesar de ser nada.

Así empezó su cruzada, dejando atrás a una mujer que solo pensaba en sus intereses, una mujer que mostraba una cara ante los demás de ser una mujer llena de virtud y de buen corazón. Y una niña que con el tiempo le haría ver el verdadero significado del amor, que sin importarle el tiempo ni la distancia le seria fiel a la promesa que ella misma se había hecho.

Un amor que va más allá de posición y riqueza, más allá de un titulo…un amor que desgraciadamente una promesa no le dejaría ver tan fácil lo que tenia frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>*Súcubo: <strong>_Segun las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles, a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciendose en sus sueños y fantasias, para tener relaciones sexsuales con ellos. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, persuasion y caracter._

**_Hola chicas (os)...Ok a todas las que tiene cuenta ya les conteste sus dudas y deje mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por apoyarme nuevamente._**

**_Asi que desde ahora contestare aqui al final a las que no la tienen._**

**_Adileyne:_**_ Hola amix, gracias de nuevo por estar junto a mi en este nuevo proyecto. Si asi es la bruja ...mi preferida para ser la villana. Si nuestra Serena sabe lo que quiere. Besos amix._

**_Alejandra:_**_ Gracias amix por apoyarme ahora con esta nueva historia, espero que esta cumpla con lo que esperas. Si Serenity le dio una prenda sabiendo que el era especial, siiiii esa Beryl...mi villana favorita para mis fics jajaja. Besos amix._

**_Emilce:_**_ Holaaaaa...espero que sea de tu agrado capitulo tras capitulo. Bueno tal vez si una Serena mas aventada y luchona por lo que quiere. Lo de Darien...hijole quien sabe? A mi me encanta ponerlo de ser el mas ciego de los hombres y luego ahi luchando para conseguir el perdon...pero a ver como se desenvuelve este jajaja. Besos amix._

**_Lolis Tristan:_**_ Gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto que me tiene muy nerviosa. Pues si, un don Juan el canijo este. Veremos como se desenvuelve en el transcurso de la historia. Si Serenity sabe lo que quiere jajajaja._

**_Aclarando las dudas de las demas y que tal vez tambien tengan las que han visitado la historia._**

**_Endimion tiene en este momento 22 años y Beryl 18. Recuerden que se conocieron cuando el tenia 20 y ella 16 cuando se entrego a el...Y como han pasado 2 años desde esa fecha por lo mismo tienen esa edad ahora._**

**_Mmmm, me dijeron que Serenity es muy pequeña para pensar en casarse, pero he leido taaaanto libro de epoca que segun he leido y he visto en otros lados, en ese tiempo los compromisos a veces se hacian desde que eran niños. Mas que nada para asegurar, linaje, tierras, poder, riquezas o simplemente para formar alianzas que les garantizara mas poder._**

**_Por lo mismo yo pongo que Kenji dejara que sus hijos eligan a su pareja por amor y no por ninguno de esos motivos._**

**_Creo que todo quedo aclarado no?_**

**_Imagenes en el face...lo tengo para que lo vean todos, si tienen problemas para ver las imagenes me dicen._**

**_Feliz dia._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**08/26/2011**

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Imagenes en el facebook.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 3<strong>

_**Ocho años después…**_

_ ¡Maldición!_ aventó la mesa al mirar nuevamente el papel con el mensaje del rey.

_ ¡Cálmate Endimión! Así no solucionas nada_ trato de tomar el papel pero este se lo arrebato.

_ ¿Qué me calme? ¡Ha estipulado que me debo casar con una tonta niña!_ sacudió el mensaje en su rostro_ ¡Maldita sea! Artemis no puedo.

_Es una orden real_ dijo serio mirando al hombre que consideraba un hijo_ No puedes desobedecer.

_ ¡No la conozco! Seguramente un capricho de esta mocosa_ se dejo caer en el asiento y llamo a una de las sirvientas para que le sirviera un trago la cual se movió dejando ver buena parte de sus senos_ ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Dieciséis, dieciocho?_ pregunto al azar sonriéndole a la joven.

_Dieciocho, es hija de Kenji Tsukino_ le recordó.

_ ¿Tsukino? _ miro que asentía_ Tu lo conoces ¿Por qué demonios querría a un hombre como yo para esposo de su única hija?

_No te menos precies Endimión, has logrado mucho en estos años_ dijo orgulloso de haber cooperado en ello_ Has logrado fortuna, respeto y posiciones. No solo por los torneos que pudiste participar si no también por haber servido muy bien al rey.

_Si y mira le agradezco las tierras que me ha dado_ aventó el papel a un lado_ Pero esto… ¡Estoy comprometido ya!

_ ¿Con quién? ¿Con la protegida de Jedite de Metalia?_ pregunto mirándolo serio_ Te recuerdo que está casada.

_Si, así es_ miro triste a lo lejos_ Pero me ha dicho que se divorciara, le ha pedido al rey que anule su matrimonio.

_Necesita bases para hacerlo_ se sentó también el.

_ ¡La maltrata! Además no puede darle hijos_ dijo con rabia_ Y la culpa a ella.

_ ¿Y tú que sabes?_ el tema de esa mujer lo tenía fastidiado.

_ ¡Ella me lo ha dicho! Su esposo cúpula con todas las siervas del castillo y ninguna ha salido preñada_ bramo_ ¡Es un idiota! Que teniendo tan hermosa mujer ande ofendiéndola de esa manera.

_ Como sea está casada_ dijo al fin, jamás podría abrirle los ojos con referente a ella.

_No mas, ella ira a la corte real y pedirá personalmente la anulación_ sonrió feliz_ Y yo iré también para apoyarla y decirle al rey que no me casare con esa mocosa.

_ Serenity es una belleza, amada y querida por todo aquel que la conoce_ trato de disuadirlo_ ¿Por qué no la conoces primero? Luego ves lo de Beryl.

_ ¡Le prometí que ella sería mi primera mujer!_ recordó lo prometido años atrás.

_ ¡Según me dijiste ella también te prometió que serias el único!_ ya estaba desesperado _ ¿Cómo vas a cumplir algo que ella fue la primera en romperlo?

_ ¡Su padrino la obligo!_ se levanto furioso_ La encerró en una torre amenazándola con matarla de hambre, ella estaba decidida a vivir en la calle pero sabía que no podría sobrevivir _ golpeo la pared con el puño _ Si yo hubiera estado cerca la habría ayudado y su boda jamás se habría realizado, ella estaría ahora a mi lado.

_ ¿La has seguido viendo?_ le pregunto recordando los días que a veces se ausentaba del campamento o del castillo.

_Si, es mía_ lo miro retándolo a contradecirlo_ Fui su primer amante y eso me da más derecho.

_ ¡Olvídalo! ¡Eres un necio!_ se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida_ Esa mujer es una devoradora de hombres ¡No se qué demonios le vez!

_ ¡Maldita sea contigo Artemis! Hace años te equivocaste al pensar que ella trataba de seducirte en el torneo real_ le grito al recordar que una vez le menciono que Beryl se le había insinuado descaradamente.

_Hijo, soy hombre y se distinguir entre una dama y una mujerzuela_ salió dando un portazo.

Artemis estaba harto de la actitud de Endimión, siempre ignorando los hechos que hablaban sobre esa mujer. Lo único bueno de esa mujer fue haberle dado un poco de dulzura a Endimión y por lo mismo ahora lo tenía así ¡Como un idiota! No veía más allá de sus narices con referente a Beryl.

Tenía esperanza que el matrimonio con la hija de Tsukino lo haría olvidarse de esa víbora, pero ahora veía que no era así. El iría a la corte con el rey y pediría la anulación del compromiso, a la vez que ayudaría a Beryl pedir la anulación.

La cual dudaba que fuera cierto, Mala chite era un buen hombre y sabia que si se caso con ella fue porque lo sedujo y luego ella alego que la había violado. El rey apreciaba a Malachite y por lo mismo no hizo caso del delito y solo hizo que se casaran.

Sabía que Jedite de Metalia estaba casi en la ruina y la persona más adecuada para sacarlos de ese dilema por el momento había sido su amigo. El tenia amplia comunicación con Malachite y sabía perfectamente que era él quien estaba pidiendo la anulación alegando infidelidad y la falta de hijos.

Solo que esa bruja se negaba debido a la inmensa fortuna y poder de Malachite, eso era algo que no le convenía a ella y más si se demostraba que las pruebas que estaban en contra de ella eran ciertas. Eso la dejaría como la mujer menos aceptable para casarse, nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con una mujer así. Era una lástima que Endimión estuviera mal de la cabeza y no viera la verdad, tal vez tanto golpe en los torneos le había afectado.

Salió hacia las caballerizas, no toleraba estar ahí y verlo echar su vida a perder. Sabía que mañana partiría rumbo a la corte real para anular el compromiso con Serenity Tsukino, la prometida que el rey había escogido para el por haber sido un excelente guerrero fiel a la corona.

Había visto a la pequeña hacia exactamente ocho años atrás y sabía perfectamente que sería toda una belleza como lo habían sido su abuela y lo era su madre. Estaba seguro que si Endimión la conociera se olvidaría de Beryl…aunque pensándolo bien ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Admiraba de un hombre que cumpliera con su palabra, ya que esta era algo invaluable y pocas veces alguien cumplía. Pero con Endimión lo veía como una de las más grandes idioteces, se estaba condenando a una vida llena de burlas e infidelidad si se llegaba a casar con esa bruja.

Cuando supo de su relación con ella, creyó que solo era algo pasajero. Pero con el correr de los años vio que era algo serio, por lo mismo le platico lo que había sucedido cuando se encontró con ella en esa ocasión cuando se conocieron ellos dos por primera vez.

Le dijo del coqueteo descarado de la jovencita y este solo se puso rojo maldiciéndolo por querer manchar la virtud de su dama. Trato de convencerlo que la olvidara cuando supieron de su matrimonio y casi lo logro, de no ser por la carta que esa mujer le había mandado alegando que había sido obligada.

Por más que trataba de quitarle la venda de los ojos él se negaba a ver la verdad y más cuando esa víbora lo mandaba buscar. Ya estaba harto y si él quería condenarse lo sentía por el ya que lo veía como al hijo que nunca tuvo. No podía hacer más y si esa era su decisión que lo hiciera ¡Al diablo con él!

Y sin más salió disparado hacia el campo, necesitaba aire fresco. Un rato después caminaba por el pasto dejando a su caballo que descansara después de haberlo forzado demasiado para el poder descargar la rabia que tenia.

_ Disculpe ¿Me podría ayudar?_ la dulce voz de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba.

_ ¿Sucede algo mi lady?_ noto las finas prendas que usaba.

_ ¡Niña Serenity!_ grito otra mujer que corrió hacia ellos_ ¡Le dije que esperaba!

_ ¿Serenity?_ la miro incrédulo mirando atento las facciones de ella _ ¿Serenity Tsukino?

_ Si, así es_ sonrió ella al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

_ ¿Pero que hace aquí?_ la miro, era realmente hermosa ¡Endimión era un idiota! Pensó.

_ Vine a ver a mi prometido_ dijo orgullosa_ Se que el rey le ha mandado un mensaje con el heraldo.

_ Si así es…pero…_ dudo, no sabía que decirle.

_ ¿No quiso?_ lo miro triste.

_Mi niña, te dije que un matrimonio así no era buena idea_ la reprendió la mujer que estaba a su lado, era bonita observo Artemis.

_Si, lo se_ dijo ella pensativo_ Por lo mismo vine, quiero que me conozca y vea que puedo ser una buena esposa_ se escucho firme al decirlo.

_ ¿Qué tiene en mente mi lady?_ Artemis la miro, su posición y rostro mostraban que era una mujer con temperamento y decidida.

_ Pues, quiero que se enamore de mi. No quería que el rey le pidiera que se casara conmigo, por lo mismo quería que me conociera antes…pero fue imposible_ dijo mirando hacia el castillo_ Se que el tal vez no sea de los hombres que acepte una orden así nada mas, por lo mismo vine.

_Su padre me matara mi niña_ se sentó sobre el pasto la mujer que acompañaba a la joven rubia.

_No te preocupes Luna, mi madre le dirá que estoy en casa de mis primos_ sonrió mirando a su nana_ Mire, sé que es difícil de entender pero yo lo amo.

_ ¿Ama a Endimión?_ la miro detenidamente, ella era una belleza que jamás se podría olvidar y Endimión jamás la menciono.

_Lo conocí hace ocho años en el torneo real, donde el rey dio la oportunidad de que cualquiera podía participar_ recordó su gallardía_ No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando lo vi supe que lo quería.

_ ¿Usted pidió el matrimonio?_ dijo sorprendido.

_No, en realidad no, si lo deseaba... pero..._ se sentó junto a su nana suspirando_ El rey sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él, incluso me hacia burla junto con mi padre y hermanos diciéndome si lo querría igual si estuviera deformado por las heridas en batalla.

_ ¿Y lo haría?_ pregunto serio_ ¿Lo aceptaría?

_Si_ dijo segura de sí misma ganándose una sonrisa por parte de él_ ¡Lo amo! Y siempre lo hare, por lo mismo quiero conquistarlo.

_Mi niña Serenity supo que el rey mandaría a alguien para anunciarle el compromiso_ sonrió la mujer la cual se veía hermosa_ Ella quiso venir antes para que la conociera antes del anuncio y así poder ganarse un poquito el corazón del caballero.

_ ¿Vienen solas?_ pregunto sorprendido al verlas a ellas solas sin ninguna escolta.

_No claro que no_ sonrió _ Mi madre me asigno una guardia pero están ahora en la posada, quise venir antes de que llegara el mensaje y detenerlo. Pensé que tendría tiempo de que él me conociera y no se poder conquistarlo.

_Pero el mensaje llego_ recordó la reacción de su amigo.

_Si, ya vi al heraldo partir hace rato_ miro desolada el castillo_ ¿El tiene a alguien? ¿Alguna mujer que ame?

_No…bueno no sabría decir_ pensó en Beryl la mujer que tenia cegado a Endimión_ Hay alguien, pero no es lo que parece.

_No entiendo ¿Podría explicarme?_ miro como el caballero se sentaba y empezaba a decirle todo.

Artemis camino sonriente hacia el castillo el cual estaba recibiendo remodelaciones por órdenes de Endimión el cual planeaba traer a Beryl con él cuando regresara de la corte, casada o no la traería con él según le había dicho.

Miro las altas murallas que rodeaban el castillo las cuales dentro de ella la tierra se dividía en dos partes, el baluarte exterior y el interior. El baluarte exterior albergaba a los sirvientes, a los caballeros de la guarnición y a los cientos de personas y animales necesarios para mantener el castillo, además protegía el recinto interior, donde estaba la casa principal de Endimión y sus servidores privados. Todo esto ocupaba la cumbre de una colina y estaba a las orillas de un rio. No se permitía el crecimiento de ningún árbol a la redonda, así cualquiera que quisiera atacarlos tendría que hacerlo sin ningún escudo natural para que pudieran evadir sus ataques.

Entro silbando feliz y pensando en el plan que habían pensado él y Serenity. Esperaba que funcionara y en ese tiempo Endimión se diera cuenta que su amor por su dama era solo una tontería, que la promesa que dio no tenía validez debido a que ella había roto su promesa primero.

Tenían dos semanas para que se conocieran y estaba seguro que la joven Serenity lo lograría. Sería cuestión de recurrir al lado caballeresco de Endimión el cual no se negaría al favor que pensaba pedirle.

Entro a la casa solariega y lo encontró tomando vino mientras una de las sirvientas le daba un masaje, si a eso se le podría llamar moza le acariciaba el torso y pegaba sus pechos a la cabeza de este quien solo sonreía complacido. Artemis miro a la joven y le hizo una seña para que saliera y los dejara solos.

_ Pensé que le eras fiel a tu dama_ dijo irónicamente.

_Soy un hombre_ contesto burlón_ Además mi corazón es de ella, hace semanas que no estoy con nadie más desde la última vez que la vi. Me he prometido no estar con nadie más hasta que la convierta a ella en mi esposa.

_Vaya, pues no sé qué decir_ sonrió al pensar que eso le costaría mucho en cuento viera el favor que pensaba pedirle_ Endimión necesito que me ayudes.

_Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?_ lo miro que estaba preocupado.

_Un amigo mío ha mandado a su hija para que la escolte a la corte real donde ella tiene una audiencia con el Rey_ se sentó sirviéndose un poco de vino_ Pero, mírame ya estoy viejo.

_No exageres_ lo miro, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor se conservaba muy bien. No cabria ninguna duda que daría una buena batalla si fuera necesario_ Sabes que aun podrías tirarme de un puñetazo si quisieras.

_Tal vez, pero el viaje será duro y ya que tu vas hacia ese rumbo_ lo miro_ pensé que podrías ayudarme con esta encomienda.

_Por supuesto que si_ pensó en el tiempo que tardaría el llegar_ Tal vez nos tome más tiempo, quizá unas dos semanas dependiendo del tiempo.

_Si, por lo mismo no sabía si podrías_ tomo un poco mas de vino_ Se que quieres llegar a la corte y ver a Beryl pero necesito que me hagas este favor.

_Ya sabes que si_ sonrió ante las dudas de él, por el haría cualquier cosa era como un padre para el_ ¿Dónde está la joven?

_En la posada de la aldea_ dejo su copa_ Cuando salía me encontré con unos de sus guardias que venía a dejarme la carta de mi amigo.

_ ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que viniera a quedarse en el castillo?_ dijo sorprendido por la descortesía de Artemis.

_ Porque no sabía si aceptarías, no quise incomodarte o obligarte a que nos acompañaras_ sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado, al parecer su plan estaba funcionando_ Así que mañana temprano pasaremos por ella y su nana. Partiremos de ahí para iniciar el viaje.

_Muy bien le diré a los hombres que preparen una carreta para que viajen cómodas las mujeres_ se levanto para dar las ordenes.

Al salir no noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Artemis, esperaba que todo funcionara y que en el trayecto del viaje Endimión conociera el verdadero amor. Algo que confundía con pasión y buen sexo con Beryl de Metalia.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Endimión iba a la cabeza feliz porque por fin podría estar con su amada, solo sería cuestión de llegar al palacio de su majestad y pedir la anulación de su compromiso alegando que había dado su palabra a otra mujer. Sabía que el rey era un hombre de honor y respetaba la palabra de sus caballeros como si fuera la de el mismo.

Artemis también iba contento y en cierto modo lo desconcertó, él era el que más se quejo de ese viaje cuando lo tenía planeado apenas ayer. Al parecer llevar a la hija de su querido amigo lo tenia de buen humor.

Se volvió un poco en su montura para ver cómo iba platicando con Seiya y Yaten, los cuales habían llegado ayer de una encomienda que Artemis les había encargado. Estos aceptaron gustosos viajar con ellos ya que en el camino podrían visitar a su hermano el cual estaba encargado de las propiedades de ellos.

Taiki había sido un gran guerrero, pero desgraciadamente sufrió la pérdida de un brazo por lo mismo se tuvo que retirar. El junto con su esposa Amy administraban su castillo pero también lo hacían con los de sus hermanos.

Yaten llevaba la carreta para más comodidad de las damas, mientras que Endimión, Artemis y Seiya irían a caballo. Pensó en llevar más soldados pero pensó que sería mejor así para no llamar la atención de los ladrones en el camino.

Veía a su viejo amigo Artemis feliz y como los demás sonreían sobre algo que él les decía. Este viaje parecía que le sentaría bien y en el mismo le haría ver que Beryl era una mujer bondadosa y llena de virtudes. Con el tiempo él se daría cuenta que mal interpreto su timidez con un coqueteo.

Artemis era como un padre y le dolía pelear con él, deseaba que bendijera su futura unión con Beryl y que con el tiempo la viera como una hija. Sabía que su pobre amada necesitaba cariño y amor, debido a la perdida tan temprana de sus padres.

Pero él se encargaría de hacerla feliz y con esto en mente siguió su camino sin ver que unos soldados pasaban casi cerca de ellos. Sin observar también como Artemis se despedía de ellos haciéndoles una señal dejándoles saber que ellos se harían cargo de la seguridad de las mujeres. Y así fue como la guardia de su "prometida" no deseaba regresaba al castillo Tsukino por ordenes de ella

Siguió adelante y se detuvo en la posada de la aldea, bajo del caballo y miro que Artemis salía sin la joven ¿Dónde estaría? De pronto se volvió al ver que sus amigos se quedaban fijos mirando hacia un punto del lugar.

Al volverse y mirar lo que ellos con tanta admiración hacían, vio a una muchacha con cabellera dorada a lomo de un caballo blanco. El sol centellaba en ella como si fuera una diosa, se fue acercando a ella como si fuera hechizado por el canto de una sirena. De cerca era aun más hermosa, los ojos de Endimión se regodearon con aquellos labios blandos, llenos e incitantes. Su piel era clara como la luna y seguramente más suave que el pétalo de una flor. Y cuando reparo en sus ojos estuvo a punto de lanzar una exclamación.

Sonrió de puro placer al contemplarla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa que le hizo por un momento detenérsele el corazón. Había una inocencia infantil en su dulce rostro con forma de corazón, sin embargo, sus enormes ojos y la suavidad de su boca tan sensual dejaban en claro que era toda una mujer.

_ Te presento a Serena Furuhata_ dijo Artemis sacándolo de su ensoñación_ Es hija de mi querido amigo

_Mucho gusto _ saludo ella con su gracia.

Entonces, Serena habló con su voz sonora, grave y profunda, y todos sus rasgos infantiles y su aparente inocencia se esfumaron; se transformó en una mujer fascinante y sensual. Endimión se sintió invadido por la lujuria. Cualquier hombre que la hubiera visto o la hubiera oído hablar tendría que haberse reprimido para no derribar cualquier obstáculo para tenerla.

Si su corazón no perteneciera ya al de otra mujer, Endimión en ese instante se habría entregado a ella siendo su más fiel esclavo.

Y desde ese instante supo que ese viaje serio más largo de lo que había pensado y si estaba en lo correcto el más difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Le cambie el nombre por que no puede presentarse como su prometida. Y si ya empieza el viaje para conquistar el bruto de Endimion jajaja.**

**Las que tienen cuenta gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla y comentar.**

_**Andrelao, Angel Negro 29, isabel20, moon86, ary princxsaku y Misc2010.**_

**Y a las que no...gracias tambien.**

**sheccidmoon:**_ gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo._

**Adileyne:**_ Siiii...Beryl ya saco las garras. Y si el pobre de Endimion la tiene en un altar a esa mujer._

**Alejandra:**_ Si asi es, Beryl la malvada que no entiendo por que le es infiel a este papazooote del Endimion jajajaja. Gracias por comentar._

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**_ No te llego? Bueno te lo mando en un segundo. Siiii Beryl...que poca... Mira que ser asi teniendo al Endimion._

**Feliz dia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**08/29/2011**

_Hola chicas(os) muchas gracias por los cometarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas._

_Sin mas que decir que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

Artemis estaba más que complacido con la reacción de Endimión ante la joven damisela. Tuvo que mentir respecto al nombre, para poder llevar acabo el plan de Serenity de poder conquistarlo durante el camino.

Si Endimión no se enamoraba de ella estaba totalmente loco y cegado por esa mujer. Todos los demás estaban encantados con ella desde que la vieron y mucho mas al ver que no era de esas damiselas que se quejaran por el tipo de transporte en el que irían o lo duro del viaje.

Además de que los había puesto al tanto de su plan, ellos dos sabían perfectamente la clase de mujer que era la amada de Endimión. Y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo para que al fin este abriera los ojos y le diera la oportunidad a Serenity… Porque en definitiva Serenity era la clase de mujer que le convenía al pelinegro.

Endimión había decidido dejar que Serena fuera a caballo parte del viaje mientras su nana iba en la carreta. Iban los dos adelante platicando sobre cosas sin importancia. Dándole la oportunidad en los silencios de estas conversaciones poder observar al caballero que desde niña la conquisto…el mismo que le había robado el corazón años atrás.

Era un hombre muy guapo. Su largo y musculoso cuerpo era casi como una parte misma del brioso corcel que montaba. Observo su esculpido rostro el cual se veía la fuerza y decisión en él, no cavia duda que los años lo habían hecho madurar más. Sus ojos fueron los que llamo la atención de ella, ahí estaban con ese color azul y cristalino de unas aguas profundad, un color que ella solo una vez había visto en su vida y le había bastado para saber que lo amaba.

Artemis le había dicho sobre la mujer que tenía su corazón, una mujer que solo se había aprovechado del noble corazón de Endimión, engañándolo a mantener un juramento hecho hace años. Por lo mismo le estaba ayudando el mismo había comprobado de primera mano que Beryl no era la clase de mujer que Endimión pensaba y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a ella para lograr conquistar el corazón del caballero.

Artemis los alcanzo y sonrió al ver lo relajado que iba Endimión disfrutando de la conversación con Serenity.

_ Acamparemos aquí_ le dijo al mirar que ya empezaba a oscurecer_ No tendremos que cazar nada ya que traemos lo necesario.

_Si, ya mañana cazaremos algo para disfrutar de una buena carne_ dijo sonriendo el pelinegro_ Solo espero que mi lady no sea muy exigente.

_Claro que no_ le sonrió causando una sensación agradable en el_ Mi nana y yo podemos ayudarles.

_ ¿Sabe cocinar mi lady?_ pregunto sorprendido la mayoría de las mujeres de alta cuna solo sabían tejer.

_Claro que si_ fingió indignación_ Y por favor, llámeme Serena.

_Si así lo desea…Serena_ dijo el suave y quedo como si paladeara el nombre de ella.

Serenity asintió y pensó que ya en la noche cuando acamparan obtendría un poco mas de información, dependiendo de lo que supiera e hiciera en ese viaje decidiría su destino. Tendría la oportunidad de conquistar al hombre que desde hacía mucho tiempo amaba.

_ ¿Está casada?_ dijo incrédula, eso no le había dicho Artemis, solo le dijo el nombre de la mujer que tenia cegado a Endimión.

_ Si, fue obligada según me escribió en una carta tiempo después de su matrimonio_ siguió limpiando su caballo ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de la rubia_ Su padrino la encerró en una torre obligándola a estar con pan y agua_ dijo con un tono de impotencia.

Mientras seguía hablando Serenity se le partía el corazón al escucharlo hablar sobre el amor que sentía por ella sabiendo que tal vez nunca podría conquistar su corazón, el amor que sentía hacia ella era inmenso. Pero cuando siguió hablando sobre la relación que llevaba con ella se sintió confundida y al final se sintió muy furiosa con Endimión y esa mujer….y quizás un poco decepcionada por la forma en que él se refería a esa mujer.

Durante casi ocho años esta mujer permanecía casada y jamás había hecho el intento pedir la separación de ese hombre que supuestamente la maltrataba, humillaba y la hacía ver como copulaba con las otras mujeres que residían en el castillo de su marido.

Lo que más le molestaba a la rubia era que siempre mandaba buscar a Endimión para recibir consuelo de parte de él y convencerlo cuando estaba decidido a intervenir a que no lo hiciera.

Diciéndole que ella se haría cargo, que había sido su castigo por no haber sido fuerte y esperarlo para cumplir con el juramento que se habían hecho los dos. Definitivamente la mujer sabia como manipularlo y Endimión estaba más que cegado por ella.

_ ¡Vaya mucho tiempo sufriendo! ¡Pobre!_ dijo con ironía

Endimión levanto la vista para mirarla un momento y vio que ella seguía en lo suyo. Ignorando la mirada furiosa de él y una que cambio a desconcierto al pensar en el pasado. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que muchos otros habían pensado lo mismo.

Ocho años de sufrimiento y jamás había intentado poner fin a ese matrimonio, hasta el mismo se había hecho preguntas y había dudado. Pero muy pronto se olvidaba de esto y se culpaba por no haber estado junto a ella.

Beryl le decía que era miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, su marido era un hombre cruel, vengativo y muy poderoso. El cual jamás dejaría que hablara mal de él ante la corte con el Rey para conseguir el divorcio.

Por lo mismo hacia poco le mando una carta diciéndole que si no tomaba acciones, el mismo iría por ella. Casada o no, se la llevaría con él, la apartaría de el hombre que se la había arrebatado.

Ella le mando una nota de regreso días después, diciéndole que estaba decidida a pedir la separación esta vez y que esperara noticias de ella.

Pero el comunicado del Rey diciéndole sobre su compromiso con Serenity Tsukino le daba la oportunidad de ir a la corte y anularlo personalmente. Una vez ahí presentaría su caso ante el Rey, le pediría su apoyo y estaba seguro que Beryl una vez a su lado tendría el valor para separarse de su marido.

Serena no tenía la necesidad de hablar o pensar mal de ella, al contrario debería tener su apoyo. Entendiendo que Beryl lo hizo por que sufrió las amenazas de su padrino de dejarla encerrada en la torre del castillo si no accedía a ese matrimonio.

Pero ahora él se encargaría de eso, se la llevaría con él para cumplir el juramento que le había hecho.

_ Es bueno saber que iras a su rescate_ dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

_Si, así es_ dijo bruscamente el pelinegro al notar el modo en que lo dijo.

_ ¿Y ningún hijo o embarazo?_ pregunto ella como si nada.

_No_ fue toda su respuesta, la rubia estaba haciendo preguntas que lo irritaban.

_Es raro que en tanto tiempo no hubiera pedido ella la separación, digo además de los maltratos. Ella tiene el derecho a tener familia y el Rey hubiera accedido_ dijo segura de sí misma sabiendo que el Rey era un hombre justo_ A menos que sea ella la que no pueda tenerlos.

Endimión iba a protestar y hacerla callar, pero también le pareció extraño ahora. Beryl había estado con el también y nunca había quedado encinta en los encuentros que habían tenido durante esos años, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Quería que Serena se callara y dejara de hacerlo dudar, ella sola estaba haciendo que todas esas dudas se le clavaran en su mente y corazón. Cosas que Artemis y los otros hombres que lo conocían le habían mencionado y por lo mismo había tenido pleitos con ellos. Hombres que al enfrentarse a su furia preferían ya no decir nada, excepto Artemis.

Serena dijo y pregunto educadamente, haciéndole decir cosas que nunca antes había dicho o pensado.

_Quien sabe…_ murmuro quedo él.

_Bueno como sea por fin conseguirá la separación _ dijo en un tono sarcástico_ Después de años de sufrimiento el Rey no se lo negara ¿No crees?_ pregunto inocentemente viéndolo.

_Si así es_ dijo molesto al notar la forma en que lo decía_ Su esposo es el que miente sobre ella y ha difundido esos rumores sobre ella.

Serenity lo observo y supo que no sería fácil conseguir que abriera los ojos sobre esa mujer, que sería difícil conquistar su amor si el se empeñaba a vivir una mentira. Ella temía que el ignorara la verdad o que se negara a verla por miedo. Seguramente era difícil para el aceptar que vivió en una mentira durante tanto tiempo, que la ilusión que sentía fuera solo algo que solo el sintió.

Para Endimión, Beryl era una mujer maltratada que por cosas del destino estaba sufriendo mucho. Pero lo que la tenia perpleja era como Beryl continuaba manejándolo a pesar de la distancia como si fuera una marioneta. ¿Por qué esa mujer no podía dejarlo libre? Sin duda era apuesto y posiblemente un buen amante ¿Pero… eso era lo que hacía que ella lo obligara a mantener una promesa? ¿Por qué lo mantenía con la esperanza?

Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, lo que importante era que ella amaba. Y a pesar suyo deseaba a un hombre con el alma y corazón esclavizados por otra mujer. Sería una ardua lucha contra una enemiga invisible que aun sin estar presente tenía mucho mayor poder que ella.

Poco después de cenar, Serenity fue a un riachuelo cercano para poder lavar utensilios que habían usado. Endimión reposaba cerca vigilándola y de reojo pudo observar que estaba pensativo ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? Seguramente Beryl, la mujer que amaba.

Serenity siguió con lo suyo ignorando que ahora la mirada del pelinegro reposaba en ella, observando sus movimientos.

Él, la había acompañado para poder estar un poco a solas, necesitaba pensar sobre lo que había hablado con ella.

Al platicar con ella sobre Beryl le trajo muchas dudas que en cierto modo lo avergonzaban por poner en duda el honor de la mujer que le había dado mucho a cambio de nada.

Todos le decían que Beryl era una mujer coqueta, llena de artimañas y que no respetaba a su marido siéndole infiel con cualquier caballero que pudiera satisfacerla. Tuvo varias peleas por defender el honor de ella e incluso con Artemis se había distanciado un poco cuando le comento lo que había sucedido con ella hacía ocho años atrás.

Artemis le dijo que Beryl se mostro muy sugerente tratando de sacarle información sobre el Rey y sus planes con el país de Escocia. El no le creyó nada y le dijo que había malinterpretado su dulce inocencia con un coqueteo.

Se levanto lentamente acercándose a la rubia que ya había terminado y ahora solamente se levaba el rostro y arreglaba un poco su cabello. Se puso justo a un lado de ella mirándola bajo la luz de la antorcha habían llevado con ellos.

Serenity se volvió un poco y le sonrió, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo soñaba. Endimión tal vez la mal interpretaría pero valía el riesgo y era uno que pensaba correr.

Se acerco un poco más a él, se inclino un poco… y lo beso.

De pronto sintió algo en su interior, algo que su madre había intentado advertirle y deseo haber puesto más atención en vez de andar peleando con sus primos, además que sentía que era muy joven para escuchar o poner atención sobre palabras como… deseo y pasión.

Él tensó su cuerpo y ella sintió un ligero mariposeo en el estómago. Percibía la dureza de él, su calor, su piel. Él la agarró por los hombros y la besó con todas sus fuerzas, ella ansiosa abrió la boca para sentir su sabor.

Mientras él la besaba apasionadamente, acariciaba sus mejillas. Pero ella sentía que con ese simple movimiento le acariciaba su corazón, el cual estaba a punto de estallar. Quería sentirlo más cerca y dejarse envolver por el esbelto cuerpo de Endimión. Mientras esta idea cruzaba su mente llenándola de alegría no se dio cuenta de que él se separaba y alejaba de ella.

Endimión se le quedó mirando fijamente, viéndola ahí arrodillada delante de él. No era fácil apagar el fuego que corría por sus venas mientras contemplaba esos enormes ojos azules, porque estaba convencido de que en ellos podía ver la pasión.

Una pasión y deseo que el también sentía. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Serena era una mujer de alta cuna _hija de un amigo de Artemis _ y que él no era libre.

_ ¿Por qué? _ preguntó él, aclarándose apresuradamente la garganta para tratar de no hablar con voz ronca.

_ ¿Y por qué no? _Replicó ella_ No estás casado, ni yo tampoco.

_No, pero...

Serenity no quería oír el resto, no cuando su corazón aun sentía ese aleteo por las cosas que él había despertado.

_Ha sido solo un beso _ le sonrió mientras se levantaba_ Sera mejor que volvamos.

Endimión solo asintió y le ayudo con las cosas caminando un poco al frente para llegar al campamento. Serenity lo observo pensando que tal vez Beryl fue su primer amor, la primera persona que le mostro un poco de cariño debido a su condición de bastardo. Y eso era algo que ahora lo ataba a esa mujer.

No sabía qué hacer, Artemis le había dicho que Endimión estaba cegado por ella en cierto modo siempre le daba a entender que ella como dama merecía más y que aun así se había fijado y enamorado de él. Siempre era lo mismo que decía Endimión cuando regresaba de sus encuentros con ella.

Serenity sabía que entonces para pelear al mismo nivel que ella tendría que entregárselo todo. Y era algo muy arriesgado, porque si perdía ante ella el corazón de Endimión habría perdido no solo su orgullo al verse rechazada si no también su castidad. Y más que nada arriesgaba su corazón a un sufrimiento que sabía seria para toda su vida... porque ella lo amaba en verdad.

Llegaron al campamento siendo observados por Artemis que sonreía bajo la manta, ya todos estaban acostados debido a que querían darles más intimidad y oportunidades a Serenity.

_Buenas noches Serena_ se despidió el.

_Buenas noches_ le dijo dándole la espalda subiendo a la carreta para acomodarse con su nana.

Endimión se obligo a darse la vuelta, la figura femenina que subía a la carreta estaba en una pose muy sugerente y sintió un deseo arrollador. Nunca se había sentido así, tan tentado por una mujer, salvo por Beryl.

Pero para disgusto con el mismo reconoció que hacia años que ella ya no despertaba la lujuria y pasión con la rapidez que lo estaba haciendo Serena.

Pensó que tal vez sería la abstinencia, hacia unas semanas que no estaba con Beryl o con otra mujer. Pero eso lo podría solucionar en algunas de las aldeas cercanas. Todo esto era por la soledad que sentía, hacia años que deseaba formar su propia familia y deseaba que Beryl por fin consiguiera la separación y al hacerlo él se olvidaría y sentiría menos turbado por ese pelo rubio y aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

**Pov Endimión**

_A veces me siento perdido, hay ocasiones en que suelo dudar de Beryl, Mas aun cuando Muchos concuerdan en la opinión que tienen de ella… Hay momentos en que no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Tendrán Razón? ¿Estaré equivocado?...Mi corazón y mi cabeza son una confusión que ni yo mismo entiendo…_

_Serena es…no sabia que explicar lo que ella le hacia sentir, ademas al parecer ella tenia la misma impresión que tienen todos sobre Beryl… ¿Por qué?_

_Si él no me la hubiese arrebatado estaría junto a ella y no tendría esta soledad; en estos momentos estaríamos juntos y felices…Ahora siento esa felicidad tan lejana, tan fuera de mi alcance…Ahora que puedo ofrecerle algo mas…. Pareciera que el destino me aleja de ella._

_Luchare por estar con ella así sea en contra de el propio destino…_ _El pertenecía a otra mujer y que si todo salía bien pronto estaría con ella para toda la vida, logrando por fin estar junta a ella para siempre._

**Fin Pov Endimión **

Pero aun con estos pensamientos no pudo evitar pensar en la joven que dormía a poca distancia de el. Una mujer criada con cuidado y seguramente con muchos mimos ahora yacía acostada en esa carreta seguramente algo incomoda, ella estaría acostumbrada a dormir en una amplia cama.

Y de pronto en su mente iban cobrando vida las imágenes de una Serena desnuda, sensual, echada en ella tratando de tocarle. Mientras el frente a ella presionaba su rostro contra el rizado vello que tenía entre sus suaves y blancos muslos…Negó con la cabeza, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas, cualquiera que le sacara de la mente la imagen de Serena desnuda y ardiente de deseo.

El pertenecía a otra mujer y que si todo salía bien pronto estaría con ella para toda la vida, logrando por fin estar junta a ella para siempre.

**FLASH BACK…**

_Durante esos años el peleo por su Rey, dejando de lado su necesidad por Beryl. Sabía que todo ese sacrificio valdría la pena._

_Estuvo en algunos torneos cuando podía hacerlo y sabía que no habría problema. Pero cuando se entero por medio de un caballero que Beryl se había casado, su mundo se derrumbo. Los torneos y enfrentamientos que tuvo con invasores a su país le habían ayudado a dejar salir toda la rabia por la traición de Beryl._

_Tiempo después cuando él estaba en la propiedad que le había dado el Rey por su lealtad, le llego una carta de ella. Ahí le explicaba que había sido obligada por su padrino a tener ese matrimonio, debido a que se encontraba en la ruina._

_Jedite de Metalia le había exigido a Beryl que pagara con su cuerpo el tiempo que él la había cuidado y protegido. Cuando ella se negó, Jedite la encerró en una de las torres de su castillo. Ahí la mantuvo a pan y agua hasta que accedió a ese matrimonio._

_Cuando él le escribió diciéndole que iría por ella en unos días, de inmediato ella le mando una nota diciéndole que quería verlo para explicarle personalmente._

_Fue lleno de alegría al ver que su amada no lo había traicionado, las circunstancias la habían puesto en ese predicamento y el se encargaría de liberarla._

_Pero al llegar a la posada donde lo cito ella se lanzo sobre él, haciéndolo olvidar. Entregándose por completo a las caricias de ella. Poco después ella entre lágrimas le dijo que no podía hacer nada._

_**_ ¡Por favor, Endimión!_ sollozo ella_ Si intervienes el me matara.**_

_**_ ¡Jamás! Estaré ahí a tu lado_ la abrazo fuerte_ No dejare que te toque ni un pelo.**_

_**_ El es poderoso Endimión_ lo miro llena de terror_ Es muy rico y tiene grandes influencias con el rey.**_

_**_ ¡Yo también!_ dijo impotente al ver lo asustada que estaba.**_

_**_ Tu solo eres un caballero_ le dijo ella bajando la mirada_ El es un conde, un amigo intimo del rey.**_

_**_ ¡Beryl! ¡No puedo soportar saber lo que te hace ese hombre!_ bramo el desesperado.**_

_**_ Es mi castigo Endimión_ lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas_ Por no haber cumplido con mi promesa.**_

_**_ No digas eso…_ quiso consolarla, pero ella le cayó poniendo su mano en sus labios.**_

_**_ Lo único que me mantiene en pie, es saber que tú me amas_ le sonrió_ Que eres fiel a el juramento que me hiciste.**_

_**_ ¡Siempre!_ le dijo con vehemencia.**_

_Desde ahí era un ir y venir. Siempre tratando de arrebatársela de las garras a Malachite, pero ella siempre le decía que tenía miedo de él. Miedo a que los persiguiera y jamás los dejara ser felices._

_Pero ahora con su compromiso no deseado, le deba el valor para una vez más tratar de hablar con ella y convencerla que era el momento de hablar con el rey y dejar en claro la posición en que ella se hallaba en su matrimonio._

_Uno lleno de dolor, lágrimas y sufrimiento. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Volvió su mirada hacia la carreta y ese sentimiento volvió a él nuevamente. Nunca había sentido esto, esa necesidad de estar con alguien, escuchar su voz y verla eternamente sin cansarse de ella.

Algo que lo avergonzaba porque esto nunca lo sintió con Beryl. Sus encuentros siempre eran pasionales y era poca la plática o simplemente estar ahí mirándose. Eso era lo que le causaba un vacio en el corazón.

La necesidad de tener una familia con ella, era inmensa. Su madre siempre lo amo y trato de que estuviera bien, hasta que murió repentinamente. Trato de buscar el cobijo con su padre, pensó encontrar un hogar donde seria amado, pero se llevo la decepción más grande de su vida.

Su padre le hizo ver el poco valor que el tenia…era un bastardo. Y eso era algo que lo marcaria para siempre.

Por lo mismo amaba a Beryl, a ella no le importo lo que era, ni que no tuviera propiedades o fortuna. Y ahora se sentía como el peor de los hombres por sentir esto hacia Serena. El no era un hombre libre, el tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

Se acomodo mejor y miro las estrellas. En unos días estaría junto a ella y se olvidaría de Serena, olvidaría todo lo que le hacía sentir…absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**alejandra:**_ Si ciego a morir, me encanta ponerlo asi...Pero ya veras como se quitara esa venda que le puso Beryl al pobre._

**Adileyne:**_ Siiiii...ya cupido dio en el blanco...pero este hombre es necio._

**Lolis tristn:**_ jajajaja siiiii...esa mujer si le dice que volvio a ser virgen el Endimion se lo cree._

**stella:**_ Gracias por comentar...mira actualizo lo mas seguido que pueda. Asi que pues dias fijos no tengo._

**Ydiel:**_ Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado conforme avance._

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**_ Pattyyyy firma, no seas floja jajajaja...Siiiii ojala se atraviece un dragon y se la coma o de perdida la achicharre jajaja...gracias amix por apoyarme en mis cosillas._

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**moon86, Andrelao, Princess Rei of Mars, Diian Kou R, irenelc81, Angel Negro 29, isabel20, Martitha Jimenez, Misc2010, ary princxsaku.**

**Imagenes en el facebook...donde subi imagenes de otros mangas que lei y me gustaron algunas imagenes para usarlas en algunos videos para proximos proyectos. Los dos estan buenisimos, los recomiendo.**

**Si les sirven algunas para sus fics tomenlas...yo solo las arreglo quitando cosas para darle un poco de "color" a las historias que hago.**

**Ok...esta historia creo que solo la hare de 10 caps...en el siguiente subire una sorpresa para ustedes donde la suertuda sera personaje aqui con el chico que le guste..."OJO" Incluye a nuestro amado Darien. Asi que hasta el proximo les dire como le haremos para hacer esto mas emocionante. Asi que vayan buscando la imagen de algun anime que sientas que va con ustedes...si puedo hasta un banner les hago. Pero aclaro no soy muy buena pero hare un intento.**

**Feliz dia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taekuchi**

**La trama es mia...**

**08/30/2011**

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas._

_Sin mas que decir...que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

Endimión iba realmente incomodo, toda la noche se la paso dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir. La noche entera por más que se concentro en pensar en el futuro que tendría junto a Beryl; unos ojos azules y una rubia cabellera se colaba en sus sueños.

Lo peor fue que al amanecer tanto ella como su nana estaban ya listas preparando el desayuno y al verla así vestida como una simple sierva desato su libido hasta el cielo. La ropas sencillas lo único que hicieron fue aumentar su belleza y eso lo dejo desconcertado.

Por lo mismo había estado de mal humor parte de ese día y todos lo habían notado, menos al parecer esa mujer que lo traía loco. Serena solo se limito a sonreírle y preguntarle cosas durante parte del camino, no eran pláticas aburridas sobre vestidos o fiestas eran conversaciones llenas de todo y eso era algo que le gusto.

Pero aun así no podía de dejar de pensar que para quitarse este deseo que sentía por ella debía llegar a la aldea más cercana y poder divertirse con una linda moza de alguna posada.

Y en eso estaba, pensando en que al llegar a la aldea próxima estaría con una moza ardiente y sensual que le quitara este deseo que sentía.

No supo ni como sucedió pero de pronto Artemis cayo de su caballo y al llegar a donde él estaba este se había quejado de un inmenso dolor en la pierna, al parecer se la había roto.

De inmediato Serena y su nana Luna se apresuraron a atenderlo y dispusieron que él debía viajar en la carreta bajo la atención de Luna que conocía sobre curaciones y hierbas medicinales. Así que para que Artemis pudiera reposar y dejar descansar la pierna les toco acampar nuevamente dejándolo lejos de su intento de satisfacer las ganas que lo estaba consumiendo.

Les había dicho que debían avanzar para que alguien le revisara perfectamente esa pierna, pero Luna le dijo que por el momento debía descansar para que si era una fractura de cuidado no empeorara con el movimiento de la carreta, por lo mismo estarían ahí esa noche hasta que ella viera si se podía continuar.

A pesar suyo tuvo que acatar la orden de la mujer y dejo que los demás organizaran todo, el tenía que salir a cazar no podría soportar estar junto a Serena y verla como caminaba por el campamento bajo la mirada de admiración de sus amigos apreciando la belleza de ella.

El no podía verla así, el era un hombre comprometido y rezo para que la fractura de Artemis fuera algo sin importancia y poder avanzar.

Cuando llego con algo para la cena las mujeres ya tenían casi todo listo y sus amigos platicaban con Artemis, pero al verlo acercarse callaron y sonrieron entre ellos. Eso lo desconcertó pero seguramente solo hablaban sobre la ridícula caída de Artemis.

Pensándolo bien jamás en todos esos años Artemis había caído de su caballo ni aun en batalla y si…eso era algo para reír, el famoso caballero blanco estaba ahí por una tonta caída cuando iba a paso del caballo.

**SERENA…**

Había resultado todo como lo habían planeado, Artemis fingió una caída para poder hacer que ella durmiera cerca de Endimión y tener más oportunidades de hablar y conocerse. Pudo notar que desde que amaneció había estado de mal humor pero poco a poco fue cambiando conforme platicaban, las charlas fluyeron bastante bien debido a que ella tenía casi los mismos intereses que Endimión.

A él le sorprendió que ella supiera tanta cosa cuando la sabia que por lo regular se les educaba para llevar un castillo relegando las tareas a las siervas y demás miembros del castillo. Pero ella no, su educación fue instruida por sus dos padres cada uno colaborando en que ella fuera una mujer independiente y pudiera salir delante de cualquier difícil situación.

Ellos querían que ella nunca sufriera por ser una mujer débil que no supiera enfrentar los retos de la vida y eso era algo que por lo visto Endimión admiraba en ella. Bueno al menos ya tenía un punto a su favor: Su admiración. Tal vez era un pequeño paso pero con eso bastaría por el momento.

Pero después del "_accidente_" de Artemis nuevamente Endimión retomo su mal humor y salió a cazar dejándolos a todos los hombres con una sonrisa, algo que ella no entendió e ignoro mientras le ayudaba a su nana a preparar algunas cosas para la cena.

Cuando vio a Endimión llegar le sonrió pero este solo se quedo quieto en su lugar y la ignoro. Algo que le dolió pero aun así no la desanimo, sabía que no sería fácil conquistarlo pero no se rendiría. Y con esto en mente sonrió esperanzada para que al día siguiente pudiera hablar un poquito más con él y abrirle un poco los sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Serena salió del campamento en verdad furiosa con Endimión, le había llevado el desayuno y este simplemente le arrebato el cuenco y después partiendo alegando que tenía que salir a cazar nuevamente.

Poco después de terminar de desayunar se fue con su nana al arroyo que estaba cerca para limpiar los utensilios que usaron para cocinar y comer. Una vez terminada esta tarea Serena decidió darse un baño, su nana termino primero y le dijo que iría a revisar a Artemis.

_ ¿Si se lastimo en verdad?_ pregunto la rubia preocupada.

_No es algo serio_ sonrió ella mientras terminaba de cepillarle el cabello_ Pero igual preparare una pomada para que pueda untarse en la pierna y que ceda un poco la hinchazón.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?_ se volvió cuando su nana termino.

_El dice que solo será por hoy, mañana seguiremos y por la tarde llegaremos a una aldea para poder descansar más cómodamente_ sonrió ella mirando la ilusión en la cara de la rubia.

_ Entonces tendré que seguir con mi plan de conquista_ dijo ilusionada

_ ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir con esto mi niña?_ Luna la miro, sabía que desde pequeña ella lo amaba y sería un golpe muy duro para ella saber que todo esto no funcionaria.

_Se lo que piensas nana, pero debo luchar por el_ sonrió triste_ Se que será difícil pero debo intentarlo.

_Muy bien_ se levanto y recogió las cosas para llevarlas consigo_ Te veré allá, ten cuidado está un poco resbalosa esa orilla.

Serena solo asintió y siguió pensado la manera de poder acercarse un poco más a él. Pensó en la mujer que lo tenía conquistado y como retenía el amor de él sin importarle su felicidad. Si en verdad lo amara hubiera luchado por él, habría pedido la anulación de ese matrimonio hace mucho tiempo.

Si en verdad Beryl sufría golpes y humillaciones por parte de su marido debía de hablar con el Rey y pedirle que anulara ese matrimonio. No estaba encerrada en una torre y al parecer era una mujer que visitaba mucho la corte real al igual que asistía a muchos eventos donde pudiera dejar ver su gran belleza.

No entendía entonces por qué no luchaba por estar junto a Endimión. Al seguir pensando en esto se daba más cuenta que Artemis tenía razón, lo único bueno de ella fue mostrarle un poco de ternura a Endimión para tenerlo completamente ciego con referente a ella.

Se levanto de pronto para ponerse su vestido ya que estaba solo en un camisón y de pronto se resbalo cayendo en el arroyo, rápidamente se levanto mirando que se había empapado toda.

Salió con la intención de quitarse el camisón mojado cuando escucho un relinchido y al levantar la visto miro como el caballo de Endimión lo tiraba. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde había caído al llegar junto a él se arrodillo a su lado para ver el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

**ENDIMION…**

Sabía que no debió actuar así con Serena cuando ella amablemente le llevo el desayuno. Pero era tanta la frustración por tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, que la noche entera la paso muy mal. Ya dos malditas noches que no dormía bien porque una ninfa rubia se colaba en sus sueños.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero en cuanto llegara a la aldea solucionaría ese problema que no lo dejaba dormir. Encontraría a una de las mujeres que con unas cuantas monedas lo complacería hasta que el quedara saciado y así poderse quitar este deseo que lo estaba quemando.

Fue al arroyo para tomar un baño antes de regresar al campamento y tratar de no mostrarse tan mal educado con ella. Y también ver como estaba Artemis y saber cuando retomarían el camino de nuevo.

Al irse acercando miro que Serena estaba sentada cerca de la orilla y de pronto la vio caer al levantarse. Ella de inmediato salió cuando el espoleo el caballo para ayudarla y cuando la miro semidesnuda detuvo tan bruscamente al caballo que este se levanto en dos patas.

Pudo haberlo controlado, pero ver a Serena con el camisón todo pegado dejando ver casi por completo la exquisitez de su cuerpo no pudo y desgraciadamente cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con algo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentir dolor, porque de pronto sintió las suaves manos de Serena que lo revisaban.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ dijo ella preocupada, palpando su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué?_ le pregunto sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué si estas bien? Estás sangrando, debiste golpearte con algo cuando caíste_ ella explico, inclinándose hacia él para examinar la cabeza.

En esa posición ella sin querer coloco a centímetros de la cara masculina sus senos. Endimión empezó a sentir un dolor cuando ella le toco la herida, pero otra vez fue distraído por los pechos sacudiéndose delante de sus ojos.

¡Demonios! Pensó mientras disfrutaba de la vista.

El camisón que llevaba puesto era muy delgado y ahora mojado lo hacía prácticamente transparente. Endimión se quedo ahí clavando su mirada en esos bellos senos con fascinación.

Serenity siguió revisando tratando de ver donde tenía la herida, así que sin pensarlo tomo su cabeza del suelo y lo acerco a ella.

Endimión de pronto quedo enterrado en los senos que había estado observando con tanto interés y eso era algo que no le incomodaba. Puso una sonrisa tonta, si es que podía hacerla después de todo su rostro estaba casi enterrado entre los senos de ella.

_Si, aquí esta_ dijo ella con preocupación._ Seguramente con alguna piedra te golpeaste al caer.

El solo suspiro y se entrego a las caricias de sus senos que lo abrazaban con suavidad. Realmente eran preciosos y sentía que era ahí donde debía estar. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que sentía, una paz y tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. Pero de pronto sintió algo dura acercarse a una de sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que los pezones de ella estaban endurecidos.

La sintió tensarse cuando él la sujeto de la cintura un poco, no quiso asustarla al notar la enorme erección que tenia por causa de ella. Pero necesitaba sentirla, saborearla. Así que abrió la boca tomando un pezón de ella, lo tenía tan cerca que no pudo resistirlo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo, así que animándose mas le dio una caricia con la lengua.

Pero muy poco le duro el placer al sentir como su cabeza de nuevo se golpeaba contra el suelo.

_ ¡Oh!_ Serena jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dejado caer.

No quiso hacerlo, pero la sensación que sintió le pareció extraña. Estaba tan aturdida por esas sensaciones que había dejado caer su cabeza sin darse cuenta.

_ ¡Maldición!_ mascullo en entre dientes el pelinegro.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo ella_ ¿Te lastimaste mas?

Un gruñido fue toda su respuesta, ella se levanto y luego se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse agarrándolo de su brazo.

_ Ven, tenemos que curarte la cabeza_ insistió al ver que no podía ponerlo de pie.

_Mi cabeza está bien_ el gruño mirándola con deseo _ Es otra cosa la que me afecta_ susurro lo último.

_ ¿Decías?_ se agacho ella un poco mas dejando ver sus senos de nuevo cerca de él.

_ ¡Nada! _ bramo levantándose solo_ ¿Por qué demonios estas así?_ señalo su apariencia.

_ ¿Cómo?_ bajo ella la vista y miro el por qué la mirada de el… ¡Estaba prácticamente desnuda! _ Lo siento_ ella corrió hacia atrás de un arbusto dejando a la vista la forma de su trasero.

Endimión trago saliva y pensó las miles de maneras de poder tenerla y seguir mirando esa maravillosa visión cuando la estuviera penetrando con su falo el cual estaba ya completamente duro como una roca.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ camino maldiciendo hasta el arroyo y se empezó a desnudar.

Una vez desnudo se hundió en las frías aguas para poder bajar este inmenso deseo que sentía hacia esa mujer. Pero presentía que ni las aguas mas heladas de un frio invierno podrían hacerle olvidar todas las cosas que Serena le hizo sentir.

Serena miro a distancia detrás de los arbustos como se desnudaba y metía al agua, deslizo la mirada por sus hombros amplios y brazos fuertes. Noto que realmente tenía unos músculos maravillosos cuando este levanto los brazos para retirarse el pelo húmedo y negro de la cara. Todos los músculos de sus brazos y torso se notaron con ese sencillo movimiento.

Serena sabía que realmente tendría que detener se ahí, estaba segura de que una verdadera dama lo haría pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre su maravillosa espalda hasta su igualmente maravilloso trasero e hizo una pausa para comérselo con los ojos sin ninguna vergüenza.

Y una vez mas maldijo no haber escuchado las platicas que tenía su madre con sus primas por estar siempre enfocada en pelear con sus primos. Pero le preguntaría a Luna ella sabría orientarla en ese aspecto, ella era viuda y seguramente la orientaría de esto que sentía.

El hombre era perfecto. Serena no podía quitar la vista de su trasero era lindo en verdad. Ninguno de los guerreros con los que había crecido la había impresionado de ese modo. Ninguno de los hombres que había conocido en toda su vida tenía un trasero como ése, bueno nunca había visto uno pero estaba segura que el de Endimión era el mejor… Era… redondeado y… bueno… maravilloso. Fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió.

_ ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome toda la mañana? _dijo él.

Serena se puso rígida y alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con los ojos de Endimión, el cual seguía dándole la espalda ¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta que estaba ahí? ¿Había hecho algún ruido? Si fue así, era una lástima porque estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

_ ¿Y bien?_ insistió el, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta.

Ella se molesto por el tono de su voz y salió de su escondite mirándolo furiosa, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas con aire indignado.

_ ¿Y bien qué?_ dijo indignada_ Yo estaba aquí primero, fuiste tú quien llegaste a interrumpir mi baño.

_Ah, entonces, ¿te interrumpí? Es bueno saberlo_ dijo sonriendo_ Entonces será mejor que salga y deje que continúes.

Al decir esto, Endimión se volvió de pronto para mirarla, y Serena se encontró ante su imagen total de frente, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas. La parte inferior de sus piernas estaba sumergida en el agua.

_Dios Santo _murmuró ella al verlo.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Recordó la vez que encontró a una sierva con uno de los caballeros del castillo y él como gemía cuando este la embestía. Ahora entendía el por qué los gritos de ella, seguramente la estaba matando con "eso".

Presentía que Endimión haría gemir y llorar de dolor a cualquiera que estuviera con él… era inmenso. Sus muslos se apretaron instintivamente al pensar en él acercándose a ella con el monstruo que pendía entre sus piernas. Ella jamás podría soportarlo al menos estaba segura de que iba a gemir de dolor si él trataba de…

_ ¿O podríamos compartir un baño juntos? _ sonrió el ante la mirada asombrada de ella que dirigía hacia su miembro.

Serena levanto su vista y le sostuvo su mirada durante un momento, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Luego se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento. Su horror ante la vista del miembro había logrado que dejara de pensar en abrazarlo.

Y ahora solo ahora quería huir de él.

Una vez segura en el campamento, se sentó junto a Luna totalmente ruborizada. No podía decirle lo que sentía…o lo que había visto.

Artemis vio como Serena llego algo disgustada pero a la vez pensativa, poco después miro como Endimión llego algo sonriente y lanzándole miradas a Serena la cual al notarlas se sonrojaba bastante.

No sabía que paso allá en el arroyo pero al menos miro que Endimión estaba mostrando más interés en Serena y ya no la evitaba. Al contrario todo este día se la paso cerca de ella, aunque en esta ocasión fue la rubia quien se mostro algo resistente a querer platicar con él.

Artemis encogió los hombros restándole importancia, pensando que tenían un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a su destino. Tenía fe que antes de llegar Endimión viera la hermosa persona que era Serenity.

**ESA NOCHE…**

Serena se tendió cerca de Endimión, a pesar del miedo que sentía por no saber nada en específico como debía ser hacer el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Bueno, la única que vez que vio algo relacionado a eso fue cuando sin querer descubrió a esa sierva, pero igual huyo asustada cuando la oyó gemir y gritar. Seguramente de dolor y eso jamás se lo comento a su madre por vergüenza.

Pero ella amaba a Endimión y si soportar ese dolor seria lo que necesitara para conseguir su amor lo haría. Así que disimuladamente según ella entre dormida termino mucho más cerca de él.

Seiya, Yaten y Luna dormían un poco retirados debido a que Luna estaba según ella al pendiente de cualquier necesidad de Artemis y ellos dos le ayudarían cuando deseara ir al baño o cualquier otra cosa.

Dejando que ellos como era lo planeado solos para que tuvieran un poco de intimidad y hacer que Endimión avanzara un poco más.

Algo por lo cual su nana Luna protesto porque eso implicaría a que ella estaba dejando que su honor como doncella fuera puesto en duda si ella no conseguía que Endimión se enamorara de ella y esto terminara en el matrimonio que el Rey había ordenado.

Y sabía que tal vez, ningún caballero la aceptaría así. Sabiendo que Serenity Tsukino había pasado la noche prácticamente sola con un hombre que no era su esposo. Pero ella sabía que jamás habría ningún hombre que no fuera él. Estaba segura que su niña Serenity lo amaría siempre.

Endimión miro a la joven que dormía muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Solo tenía que extender el brazo para tocarla y ganas no le faltaban, después de lo sucedido en el arroyo estaba más que excitado.

Y pensaba solo un poco en como acaricio ese pezón con su boca de inmediato sentía como estaba más que listo para una dura y larga noche llena de pasión.

Pero no podía hacerlo, el estaba comprometido con otra mujer. Una que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para que la salvara de la tortura y humillación de un matrimonio que nunca quiso. Y con eso en mente se durmió dándole la espalda sin notar la mirada de desilusión en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Listo el cap.<strong>

**Jajajaja...ahhh me acorde de una imagen de un manga, la del rio. La chica bien inocente y aquel bien aprovechado...lo de "eso" que esta enoooorme y la haria llorar de dolor...me acorde del fic que adapto Shinsadechiba de "Ni muerta, ni casada" Esa imagen no la puedo sacar de mi mente jajajaja. Pobrecilla es lo malo de no saber nada de nada en cuanto la relacion entre un hombre y una mujer...es bien inocentona.**

**Gracias a:**

**alejandra:**_ Por que esta ilusionado. Beryl para el, es lo mejor que le ha sucedido despues de la muerte de su madre y Beryl ha sabido usar eso en favor de ella._

**Stella:**_ Siiii...tienes razon, solo que Beryl no lo deja continuar al envolverlo en sus mentiras y recordarle su promesa una y otra vez cuando estan juntos._

**Adileyne:**_ En unos momentos mas abajo aclaro sobre esa sorpresa._

**Lara:**_ Siiiii...ese libro es maravilloso. Aun no leo la vida de los demas hermanos...creo que hay mas de ellos no? Espero que te gusten las nuevas imagenes que subi, lei unos mangas buenisimos y vieras como con las imagenes se me han ocurridos muchas ideas, pero nada en concreto._

**Lolis tristan: **_Noooo pobre lobo si se come a Beryl...el beso se lo dio por que pues desde peque quiso hacerlo. Asi que lo cumplio._

**Ahora si ...esta historia tiene un secreto. La que me de los detalles completos de ese "secreto" sera la ganadora de ser personaje aqui con el chico que quiera.**

**Por lo mismo subi hoy...actualizare hasta el viernes, para darles tiempo y asi luego poner a la ganadora o ganador en la historia.**

**Nuevas imagenes en el facebook.**

**En mi perfil puse un enlace de un blog, ahi tambien subire esta. Junto con una imagen que arregle para este cap.**

**Feliz dia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia...**

**08/31/2011**

_Este es cortito...para al final dejar mas pistas. _

_gracias por los comentarios, visitas, alerta y favoritos._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

El calor recorría el cuerpo de Serena mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos. Sintió que unos suaves labios que rozaban tentadoramente los suyos. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber quién la estaba abrazando ni quién la besaba, de una manera u otra lo presentía. Luego murmuró su nombre y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

_Endimión_ dijo quedo.

_ ¿Tan acostumbrada estas a los besos?_ dijo el algo molesto al mirar cómo le correspondía.

El sabía que ciertas damas no eran tan inocentes como ellas afirmaban ser y de pronto sintió unos celos terribles de pensar que Serena fuera una de ellas. Pero luego pensó que eso sería lo mejor así no tendría remordimientos por gozar el cuerpo de ella.

Serenity sintió un dolor en su corazón por la forma en que lo dijo, pero lo ignoro. Teniendo en cuenta que si había correspondido al beso sin resistirse, no debía sorprenderle que él le preguntara por su inocencia. Pero como decirle que le conocía por su aroma, por el hecho de que su corazón ya le consideraba su otra mitad, tal vez el pensaría que estaba loca o algo parecido.

_Sabía que se trataba de ti_ Serena enroscó sus dedos en su tupido pelo y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo con más fuerza_ Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que me dormí estando cerca de ti.

_Puede haberme levantado y alguien pudo ocupar mi lugar.

_ Me hubiera dado cuenta_ le sonrió ella mirándolo_ Tengo el sueño ligero.

Él la miro por un momento y luego le dio un beso; un beso que llevó a otro beso más intenso. Endimión se dijo que los besos no significaban nada, se olvidaban con la misma facilidad con la que se robaban. Y estaba claro que Serena pensaba lo mismo, después de todo ella lo había besado días atrás.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba cómo le hacía sentirse ella. El inmenso deseo que le hacía sentir lo abrumaba, quería saborear mas su cuerpo entrar en él una y otra vez hasta saciarse. Nunca un beso había despertado antes su deseo tan rápidamente ni siquiera el primer beso que Beryl le dio.

La necesitaba y no podía fingir ante sí mismo que era debido a un largo período de abstinencia. El deseo intenso que sentía era por ella y nadie más.

Serena se pegó a él, queriendo sentirlo más cerca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus labios en el cuello. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo y más al recordar el día que lo vio desnudo. Pero era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, lo que su corazón había anhelado antes.

No sabía porque pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que él jamás la lastimaría.

Cuando ella notó la palma de su mano ligeramente callosa, sobre sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que él se las había ingeniado para desnudarla a medias sin que apenas lo hubiera notado. Ningún hombre había tocado hasta entonces aquella parte de su cuerpo, y le pareció extraño aunque al mismo tiempo hermoso. Él restregó el pulgar por uno de sus pezones, y la sensación fue tan poderosa que la hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido que fue lo que basto para romper el hechizo.

Endimión se alejó de ella, agitado y temblando por la pasión contenida. Cerro las manos una y otra vez queriendo quitarse esta sensación de acariciarla nuevamente, mientras el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna le gritaba que continuara. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena con una mezcla de asombro y consternación, mientras ella se abrochaba tranquilamente el corpiño como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ ¡Dios!_ exclamo él_ ¿Qué me has hecho?

_ ¿Yo? _ Serena se levantó y empezó a sacudir su manta_ Estaba profundamente dormida cuando tu empezaste todo.

No dejaría que le echara la culpa de todo solo por no dejar ver lo que en verdad el sentía. No dejaría que ignorara la pasión que habían compartido manchándola a ella como si fuera una mujerzuela.

_Bueno, creo que no tan profundamente_ dijo sarcástico mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo mientras trataba de aclarar su mente_ Eres una muchacha de alta cuna, virgen, sin ninguna experiencia en la vida, además eres la hija de un amigo de Artemis. Sería un error por mi parte tratar de aprovecharme de esta situación.

_ ¿Acaso puse resistencia?

_ ¡Pues debiste hacerlo!_ dijo quedo para no despertar a los demás.

Serena se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a encender una hoguera para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

_ Puede que sea virgen y de alta cuna, pero no soy ninguna niña a la que tengas que alejar de ti. Tengo dieciocho años, y a mi edad muchas mujeres ya están casadas. Creo que soy lo bastante mayor para preocuparme por mi virtud.

_Pues no parecías preocupada por ella hace unos momentos_ dijo frustrado.

_Ese comentario me ofende_ lo miro

_ ¿Qué quisiste decir con que _puede _que sea virgen?_ la miro profundamente.

¡Hombres! Era típico de ellos solo escuchar lo que les convenía, pensó enfadada.

_ ¡Cállate! Me hiciste enojar_ ya no sabía que decirle sin dejar en descubierto que lo amaba_ Además ¿Por qué estás tan disgustado?

Endimión no lo sabía, pero enseguida dio con una respuesta adecuada.

_Porque no soy libre para estar con nadie o cortejar.

-¿Cortejar?_ dijo Serena, considerando brevemente la posibilidad de arrojarle a la cabeza el pequeño tazón que tenía en las manos_ ¿Hasta qué punto no eres libre? Dices estar prometido a una niña caprichosa, luego que estas prometido a una mujer casada… ¿Yo como estoy ubicada en esto? ¿Cómo la detestable encomienda que puedo besar mientras duerme? _ pregunto en un tono irónico.

_ ¡Maldición! puede que esté comprometido, pero he intercambiado votos con una mujer y por lo mismo voy a anular ese tonto compromiso que el Rey me ha impuesto. Le debo mi palabra a alguien y es algo que pienso cumplir. Esos votos aún nos mantienen unido_ al decirlo trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

_ ¡Qué honorable y qué conmovedor!_ le dijo haciendo un movimiento elegante con las manos_ Digo después de que ella los rompió casándose con alguien sin amor, ni haber luchado en todo este tiempo por estar junto a ti _ miro el tazón reconsiderando la posibilidad de arrojárselo.

Serena lo miro furiosa por denigrar lo que ella le entregaba, haciéndole sentir sucia y como la peor de las mujeres, respiro profundo sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de él antes de que perdiera los estribos. Le dio el tazón, muy orgullosa de sí misma por no habérselo arrojado directo a la cara.

Necesitaba un momento para calmarse, pero aún podía sentir el tacto de sus manos y labios, necesitaba librarse de las emociones que había despertado en su interior.

Endimión estaba totalmente desconcertado, no había sido totalmente fiel a Beryl en todo ese tiempo, había tenido pocas mujeres que lo satisfacían. Pero nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable por las emociones tan intensas que Serena le provocaba. Sentía que la estaba traicionando el juramente hecho a la mujer que le había entregado su virginidad y honor a un simple bastardo como él.

Pero no caería en la tentación, puede que Serena fuera tal vez una experimentada doncella. Pero su condición de dama noble no le permitía ir más lejos con ella. Por más que lo deseara debía mantenerse alejado de ella.

Miro hacia la carreta y si Artemis no decidía avanzar lo llevaría en brazos si era preciso para llegar a la aldea. Necesitaba estar entre las piernas de una moza dispuesta a satisfacerlo y sonrió que eso no sería ningún problema, nunca había tenido ninguno para conseguir los favores de ellas.

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar y levantar todo emprendieron el camino nuevamente. Solo que esta vez el silencio era total entre todos ellos.

Serena lo miro y sabia lo que tenía planeado, tal vez fuera una inexperta en esas cosas pero sabía que los hombres recurrían a ciertas mujeres para poder cupular.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir, sentía unos celos horribles de Beryl y eso que no la conocía personalmente. Pero imaginar que alguna moza de la aldea pudiera tocar al hombre que ella amaba la llenaba de una furia enorme. Pero se llevaría una sorpresa si pensaba que le permitiría faltar a los "votos" que le dio a su amada Beryl.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Alejandra:**_ Siiii...pobre el ahi bien comodo el condenado. Vieras como me rei cuando lei ese manga...y ahora por mas que lo busco para tomar esa imagen no lo encuentro. Pero he subido muchas de otros que me he encontrado, muy buenas._

**Stella:**_ Pero la Serena tonta que no se unio con el...despues de que la invito jajajaja...salio huyendo del mounstro del lago Ness jajajaja._

**Adileyne:**_ Siiii vio un "animaloooote" jajajaja_

**yazbelltsukinochiba:**_ Siiii la unica afortunada que lo vio fue la malvada de Rei en la serie jajajaja...Suertudoooota!_

**Karo:**_ Noooo, amix nada de eso. Y si esta inspirada, ya le atinastes. Solo te falta el nombre del autor y el titulo._

**sheccidmoon****:**_ Agradece a las imagenes que me he estado encontrado de los mangas, por lo mismo hice una imagen para ese cap. que subi en el facebook._

**_Ok...aqui vamos con las pistas._**

**_Esta historia esta basada en una que lei, aqui las diferencias._**

**_1- En la mia el es un bastardo, en la original no._**

**_2- En la mia ella se enamora de el en el torneo, en la original ella lo conoce cuando le salva la vida a el y de ahi ya siente que lo quiere._**

**_3- En la mia ella va a buscarlo para conquistarlo, en la original el ahora la rescata de un secuestro y de ahi ella durante el viaje trata de conquistarlo tambien._**

**_4- En las dos si esta lo mismo, el protagonista es un idiota que le jura amor eterno a la villana._**

**_Dejare mas pistas en el facebook...si de plano veo que nadie le atina._**

**_ Subi hora para las que no tienen cuenta avisarles que alla subire pistas o detalles para que el "secreto" se pueda revelar. Ya que pues aqui no puedo mandarles mensaje, como a las que si tienen. Asi que para hacerlo mas justo asi lo hare...en el facebook las pistas ehhh._**

**_El premio sera salir en el epilogo con el personaje que quieran...incluye a Darien. _**

**_El facebook lo tengo publico...al menos eso creo. Para que tooodo mundo lo pueda ver sin la solicitud de amistad, asi que me avisan si no se ve para ver que tengo que hacer entonces._**

**_Buena suerte y feliz dia._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia...una parte claro esta. Basado en parte en el libro de Hannah Howell "Promesas en tierras altas"**

**09/2/2011**

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos. _

_Sin mas que decir ...que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

**EN LA ALDEA…**

_ Ahora vengo nana_ le dijo cuando lo vio partir solo hacia la taberna, mientras los demás atendían los caballos.

_ Mi niña, déjalo_ Luna la sujeto_ Es hombre.

_Si, lo sé perfectamente_ se ruborizo al recordar la imagen de él en el arroyo_ Pero solo quiero recordarle en inmenso amor hacia su amada _ dijo ella con ironía.

Miro el edificio y pensó que no podía entrar así nomas. El pensaría de inmediato que lo siguió y no soportaría que la humillara delante de tanta gente que estaba reunida en la taberna. Miro a unos pequeños que jugaban cerca y los llamo.

_ ¿Quieren ganarse unas monedas?_ les dijo y ellos asintieron entusiasmados_ Muy bien, tienen que hacer esto para ganárselas.

**Dentro de la taberna…**

Endimión se sentó a esperar su cerveza y a convencerse una vez más, de que aquello era lo que quería y le hacía falta. Se sintió más animado tras haber visto a las dos mujeres que atendían el lugar, eran hermosas y sobre todo voluptuosas, una de ellas se acerco para dejarle su trago y el la tomo de la cintura sentándola en sus piernas.

_ ¿Estas deseoso, mi señor?_ dijo ella mientras acariciaba su entrepierna notando lo mucho que estaba_ ¡Dios! ¡Eres enorme! Mi amiga podría gustarle esto_ dijo sensual siguiendo con la caricia.

_ Ve por ella, tengo suficiente para las dos_ beso sobre sus senos los cuales estaban un poco al descubierto_ Solo termino mi cerveza y las espero en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Ella se levanto renuente de su regazo y se levanto meneando sus caderas sensualmente. Miro como la mujer platicaba con su amiga rubia la cual se volvió a mirarlo y aprecio la mirada de deseo en ella. La morena asintió dejándole saber que las dos estarían dispuestas para él.

Sonrió satisfecho, en pocos minutos satisfaceria la necesidad que sentía. Así no faltaría a su promesa de llevar a Serena sana y salvo a su hogar. Tal vez ella fuera ya una mujer experimentada, pero no deseaba comprobarlo. Por más que la deseara ella era hija de un amigo de Artemis y por el mantendría alejada sus manos de ella.

Poco después subió a una de las habitaciones preparándose para recibirlas, se sentó en la cama esperando. Tenía toda la noche, había hablado con Seiya y Yaten para que se hospedaran en la posada, ellos dos solo habían sonreído ¿Qué demonios ocultaban? Siempre los veía conversando y sonriendo mirando discretamente a Serena.

Sera que ella también coqueteaba con ellos, se levanto apretando los puños. ¡No podía ser! Si se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima los destrozaría. Se paso la mano por el pelo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto.

No debía pensar en ella, si estaba dispuesta regalar sus caricias a cualquiera él no se metería. El la respetaría por Artemis, era su deber como caballero cumplir con su promesa de llevarla sana y salva a su hogar.

Miro nuevamente hacia la puerta y ni señales de esas mujeres.

¡Donde demonios estaban!

Endimión empezó a perder la paciencia, salió del cuarto para buscarlas y subirlas el mismo. En cuanto las vio se acerco a una de ellas, la voluptuosa y rubia doncella lo miro seria mientras él se acercaba.

_ ¿Pensé que subirían?_ le dijo mirando su escote.

_Lo siento mi señor_ se sonrojo ella_ Pero queremos ayudarle_ dijo sonriéndole.

_ ¡Claro que me ayudaran!_ bramo desesperado.

_Si, lo sé mi señor_ le tomo la mano y Endimión pensó que lo llevaría al cuarto_ Lo ayudaremos a cumplir con sus votos.

_ ¿Mis votos?_ la miro confundido_ ¿Cuáles votos?

_Los que le hizo a su primer amor_ dijo ella viéndolo como un héroe _ Sus votos de castidad.

_ ¿Castidad, yo?_ grito haciendo que todos se volvieran a verlo haciendo que se sonrojara_ ¿Quién demonios dijo eso?_ dijo quedo al ver como algunos sonreían al mirarlo.

_ La mujer que lo acompaña para que cumpla con su promesa_ le dijo ella extrañada_ Nos dio unas monedas para que no…

No pudo decir más Endimión salió furioso de ahí dejando de tras de él las risas de los hombres que se burlaban de su hombría.

¡Maldita mujer! En cuanto la tenga cerca la estrangulare…no le daré unos buenos azotes, eso le hacía falta para que dejara de ser tan…descarada, entrometida…hermosa, sensual y deseable mujer. Pero que estaba pensado, ella se había atrevido a meterse en sus asuntos.

Como pudo decirle eso a esas mujeres solo para que no estuviera con ellas. Era una maldita arpía que solo quería tentarlo, tenerlo a su merced.

Pero no la dejaría salirse con la suya, tal vez esta noche no podría satisfacer el deseo que sentía. Pero ella tampoco lo haría, la tentaría, la torturaría, lo haría desearlo hasta el límite y simplemente la dejaría así. Insatisfecha, justamente como él se sentía en ese mismo instante.

Serena dormía plácidamente en el cuarto junto a su nana, sonrió al recordar como las dos mujeres se mostraron asombradas al saber que Endimión había prometido fidelidad y mantenerse alejado de las mujeres por ella.

Sobre todo la morena no quería aceptar sus monedas debido a que ella quería solucionar el_ problema_…más bien dicho el _gran problema_ que tenia Endimión.

Pero ella la convenció de que si el faltaba a sus votos, su amada que lo esperaba quedaría tan decepcionada que seguramente moriría de pena. Era bueno saber que aun ese tipo de mujeres algunas eran unas románticas.

Sabía que se enfrentaría a la furia de él en los siguientes días, pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo con esas dos mujeres besándolas y acariciándolas como lo hizo con ella le hizo sentir un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al pensar que tal vez estos días el la mantendría alejada y así menos oportunidad tendría de poder conquistarlo. Le dolía saber que tal vez nunca la amaría, que sus sueños de niñez se desvanecerían por la promesa que él le dio a una mujer que simplemente lo usaba para su placer. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto… pero sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida, aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, rezo para que Endimión le abriera un poquito su corazón y le dejara ver el inmenso amor que ella sentía por él.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Artemis miro sorprendido lo atento que era Endimión con Serenity, desde que ella salió de la posada se apresuro a ayudarla a subir a su caballo. Ella primero palideció, pero luego se sonrojo violentamente cuando le susurro algo al oído el pelinegro.

No sabía que pasaba pero al menos ya estaba mostrándose más interesado en la rubia. Y esperaba que pronto abriera los ojos y supiera diferenciar entre una dama y una mujerzuela, solo así se quitaría la venda que Beryl le había colocado al pobre hombre desde que lo conoció.

Así fue todo el camino, Endimión siempre cerca de Serenity. Mirándola con deseo y haciéndole ver que estaría muy dispuesto para ella. Eso era ya algo que no le gusto, miro como Luna estaba incomoda y molesta por la forma de actuar de él.

_ Me hare cargo Luna_ dijo el al ver a la mujer que iba directo a hablar con Endimión.

_ Mi niña tal vez lo ame_ dijo ella seria_ Pero no dejare que rebaje su amor a algo simple como si ella fuera una furcia que ofrece su corazón a cualquiera.

_No tienes nada que decirme que no sepa_ dijo molesto_ Ese idiota es el más ciego de los hombres.

Ella solo asintió y se retiro hacia donde estaba Serenity, se veía totalmente abatida. Quien sabe que tantas cosas le habría dicho ese bárbaro para tenerla así. Ella que siempre esta alegre y sonriendo a todos.

_ ¿Estas bien mi niña?_ se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

_No se que está mal nana ¿Sera que me equivoque?_ dijo ella triste_ Tal vez papa tenía razón, me enamore de solo una ilusión.

_ Tu amor es real mi niña_ le sonrió ella_ Pero el hombre es un ciego que no puede ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices.

_ Tal vez si la ame_ le sonrió sin que esta llegara a sus ojos_ ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a esa mujer? Tal vez ella lo ame también a su modo.

_ Mi niña, si lo amara lucharía por el_ dijo ella enojada por confundir de esa manera a la rubia_ Cuando se ama se da todo, nada a medias. Dime ¿Tu amarías a Endimión y dejarías que otro te poseyera?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! No podría estar con nadie mas_ dijo ella con convicción.

_Lo vez, esa mujer no lo ama. Solo lo usa para su placer_ dijo ella mirando como Artemis cojeando un poco se acercaba a Endimión_ No se que cruza por la mente de esa mujer, pero no lo ama. De eso estoy completamente segura.

**ARTEMIS…**

Se acerco a él mirando como afilaba su espada, se notaba la tensión en el. Miro como Yaten y Seiya se ponían a arreglar todo para acampar ahí.

_ ¿Qué demonios te sucede?_ se sentó cerca de él.

_ ¿No entiendo? No me sucede nada_ siguió con lo suyo sin mirarlo.

_ ¿No te sucede nada? ¡He visto como miras a Serenit…_ se calmo, casi dejaba salir el nombre real de ella_ Miras a Serena como si fuera una de esas mujeres con las que puedes jugar.

_ Mira Artemis_ se quedo quieto y lo miro_ Sera hija de tu amigo, pero esa…dama_ dijo en un tono de burla lo último _ Se mete en mis asuntos.

_ ¿Cuáles asuntos?_ lo miro confundido.

_ La aldea que dejamos atrás estaban dos mujeres muy dispuestas a estar conmigo_ dijo furioso_ Tu damita se atrevió a comprarlas con monedas y decirles no se qué tonterías para que ninguna de las dos quisiera estar conmigo.

_ ¿Qué les dijo?_ pregunto el sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso.

_ ¡Que ella me ayudaba a mantener mis votos! ¡Votos de castidad!_ dijo entre dientes.

_ ¿De castidad?_ Artemis lo miro y de pronto se empezó a reír.

_ Sí, claro ríete_ lo miro furioso.

_Bueno…es que…_ no podía dejar de reír_ Según recuerdo te prometiste tu mismo a serle fiel a tu amada_ dijo riendo aun_ No veo cual sea el problema, ella se podría decir que te ayudo.

_ ¿Ayudo? Ella me tienta, me seduce, me provoca, es una manipuladora…es una…

_ ¡Ni te atrevas!_ dijo duramente Artemis mirándolo serio_ Serena es una dama y sobre todo no merece que te quieras expresar así de ella.

_ ¡Ella misma me ha besado!_ exploto él_ Ha dejado que la acaricie, de una forma que solo un esposo debería hacer.

_ Eso mismo te permitía hacerle Beryl_ dijo irónico_ No era tu esposa, ni aun lo es y ella te lo permite.

_ ¡Es diferente!_ siguió el con su trabajo tratando de ignorarlo.

_ ¡No! ¡No lo es! Es peor, ella es una mujer casada y aun así la tratas como si fuera la más pura de las mujeres_ bramo furioso_ Te llama cuando siente el deseo de que la montes y te da unas palmaditas para que te vayas contento y no le causes problemas.

_ ¡No soy un perro!_ Lo miro furioso.

_ Pues así te trata_ le levanto el mirándolo serio_ No se qué planes tengas para Serena, pero si la lastimas te juro que te pateare el trasero.

Diciendo esto se alejo dejando al pelinegro furioso. Quien solo siguió con lo suyo haciéndolo más fuertemente ignorando las miradas de los demás.

_¡No soy un perro!_ Pensó para sí mismo, pero ¿Por qué esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza?

**SERENA…**

Miro como se concentraba en sacar filo a su espada, sin mirar a nadie. Desde la mañana se mostro primero amable cuando le sonrió al salir ella de la posada, pero cuando se acerco a ella empezó su tortura.

**FLASH BACK…**

__ ¿Así que me ayudaras a mantener mis votos?_ le sonrió cuando estuvo cerca de ella y nadie los escuchaba_ ¿Y cómo? _ le miro sus senos haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo_ Cuando tú misma te ofreces a que no lo haga._

_Ella de inmediato se sonrojo bajando la mirada ante las palabras crueles de él. No podía decir nada porque era cierto, pero como decirle que lo hacía porque lo amaba. Que lo hacía porque sabía, sentía que esa mujer nunca lo llegaría amar como ella._

_Durante el camino él se acercaba a ella mientras iban a caballo, la miraba con deseo, con pasión…pero su mirada no era la de un hombre que veía a una mujer, era la mirada que se le dedica a una… ¡Puta!_

_Le dolía que la observara así, que le hiciera sentir que lo que ella le ofrecía no valía nada. Y el colmo era las cosas que le susurraba para que nadie más escuchara._

__ ¿Dormirás conmigo Serena?_ le dijo burlón_ ¿Me dejaras besarte, acariciarte? Porque tengo deseos de lamer esos pezones que me vuelven loco._

_Y diciendo eso se alejaba de ella mirándola con desdén y una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Varias ocasiones tuvo ganas de llorar y confesarle todo cuando le decía tanta cosa tan vulgar, haciéndole sentir sucia. Pero no podía darse por vencida, ella lo amaba y se lo demostraría, no importaba que la tratara así._

_Al llegar al lugar donde acamparían él se acerco a ella mientras tomaba sus cosas de la carreta para poder acomodar donde dormiría._

__Tengo tantas ganas de hundirme en ti y hacerte gritar una y otra vez mientras te embisto_ le dijo al oído y lamiéndolo._

__ ¡Por favor, Endimión!_ dijo ella quedo mirándolo sonrojada conteniendo las lagrimas_ No me trates así._

__ ¿Cómo? Es lo que quieres ¿No?_ la miro de arriba abajo_ Lo deseas Serena, por lo mismo metiste tu hermosa naricita en mis "asuntos"_

_Diciendo esto se volvió para ponerse a afilar su espada, mientras los demás arreglaban todo._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Durante la cena lo hicieron en silencio, haciendo que ella se apresurara a comer para irse a dormir. Su nana le dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo para que pudiera descansar.

_ Dime Endimión…_ Yaten lo miro_ Aun estas con la idea de robarte a Beryl si ella no pide la separación.

_ ¡Ella lo pedirá!_ dijo molesto al ver que sus amigos una vez más tratarían de dejar en mal a la mujer que amaba_ Su esposo es el que no le permite hablar con el Rey.

_Amy nos dijo la otra vez que la vio en la corte del Rey_ dijo Seiya mirándolo divertido_ Beryl demostraba todos sus encantos al Rey_ sonrió divertido al ver como Endimión apretaba su tazón de la cena con fuerza.

_ Amy tal vez se confundió de mujer_ dijo él entre dientes. Se negaba a caer en provocaciones y peor aún se negaba a dudar de la virtuosa mujer que el amaba.

_No creo_ dijo pensativo Yaten_ Beryl deja a todos saber que es la esposa del Conde Malachite_ miro a Serena que los miraba interesada viendo las reacciones de Endimión_ ¡Mujeres! Presumen a los hombres como si fueran trofeos ¿Por qué lo hacen mi lady?_ le pregunto a Serena.

_ Pues…_ no sabía que decir ante la dura mirada de Endimión_ Tal vez porque lo ame y se sienta orgullosa de el…o simplemente porque desea demostrar a las demás mujeres que ese hombre le pertenece.

_ ¿Le pertenece? Como si fuera un animal_ sonrió Yaten mirando a Endimión_ Vaya, entonces no entras en ninguna de esas categorías amigo mío, porque ni te ama ni le interesa decirle a nadie que eres de ella_ digo sin pensar el platinado.

Todo sucedió de improviso, Endimión se le lanzo encima golpeándolo furiosamente. Yaten también le golpeaba pero este sonreía haciendo que el pelinegro se enfureciera más.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cálmense los dos!_ grito Artemis agarrando a Endimión mientras Seiya lo hacía con su hermano.

_ ¡Te matare Yaten!_ grito furioso el pelinegro_ ¡No mancharas el honor de mi dama!

_ ¿Tu dama?_ le sonrió irónico mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz_ ¡Esta casada! Y por lo que se así continuara hasta que Malachite consiga las pruebas de que es una perra en celo delante de todos los hombres con los que se cruza_dijo con franqueza aunque sus palabras fueron como dagas para Endimión.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ dijo Endimión tratando de tomar su espada esta vez_ ¡Te reto!

_ Lo aceptaría gustoso si fuera por una mujer como Serena_ miro a la rubia que se quedo atónita ante su mención_ Pero por Beryl…_ escupió al piso_... no derramare mi sangre por ella.

_ Pues no sabes lo que dices_ dijo mirando con desdén a la rubia_ O…tal vez si, solo que ella los tiene embrujados en sus encantos.

_ ¡Cállate Endimión!_ dijo Artemis al ver como Serena palidecía.

_ ¿Por qué? Se atreven todos a manchar el honor de Beryl, defendiendo a una mujer que deja que la bese y acaricie como si fuera una ramera, una…

No dijo más el golpe en su mejilla le hizo volver un poco el rostro, el sonrió y la miro. Cuando lo hizo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, su labio inferior temblaba mientras lo miraba llena de decepción.

No puso por qué…pero sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando ella se volvió dejándolo sin saber que decirle para pedirle perdón. Quiso decirle que no era cierto lo que había dicho, que lo sentía. Pero el orgullo lo detenía. Verla llorar había desvanecido su sonrisa.

Y ante el asombro de todos ella se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando detrás de ella a un hombre con sus sentimientos hechos un caos.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo... uno mas.<strong>

**Ok...La ganadora es:**

**Itziar Escarcega ella posteo unos minutos antes en el facebook, pero como Angel Negro 29 lo hizo aqui en un mp unos minutos despues he decidido ponerlas a las dos. Me dejan saber en el facebook a cual chico quieren, la imagen que las represente para tratar de hacer el banner, el nombre que quieren que use en el fic, su personalidad e imagen.**

**Tenia la idea para una ganadora, pero como fue poca la diferencia y a lo mejor no me di entender como hacerle bien para que no hubiera problemas. Las dos estaran ahi...dependiendo quien me digan asi lo hare. Sera tal vez un epilogo...basado en el pasado o en un futuro...ya veremos.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Adileyne: **_Siiii, bien que quiere y se hace el digno queriendo echarle la culpa a la inocence de Serenity...ay amix, ni modo soy medio mala para esto pero quise hacerlo para hacer esto mas interesante y agradecer con el premio_**.**

**alejandra: **_jajajaja...tipo anime que se lo aventara y aque quedara con su cara jajajaja._

**EMILCE: **_Uyyy si, ese Galvin era un bruto de lo peor, y mas cuando perdio su bebe el seguia aun con la duda sobre su "amada" Trato de que esta sea diferente a cuanto la original del libro...aunque hay una parte que me super encanto y por lo mismo hice esta. Ya veras mas adelante a que me refiero._

**Lara: **_Ya puse las pistas y ya dos le atinaron...pero tal vez la proxima haga una igual. Pero tratare de hacerlo mas expecifico las cosas para que nadie quede fuera. Y si...Darien es un idiota, pero cuando leas el original no sabras a cual irle jajaja._

**Angel Negro 29:**_ Listo amix, en el facebook puse sobre como le haremos. Ve buscando la imagen de la chica anime que sientas que va contigo y la subes alla, al igual que una imagen que te guste de Darien para arreglarla_**.**

**soyprincestamoon: **_Si amix...ya le atinaron. Una no estaba segura pero no sabia hasta que subi el cap. 6...Peroooo ella no quiso participar, es que ella es mas fanatica de Twilight._

**Ok...dije que serian 10 caps. y asi sera...asi que los otros dos los hare largos ya de una vez para acercarnos al final. El epilogo sera el especial donde salgan las dos chicas.**

**Creo que seria todo, cualquier duda en el facebook me dejan saber. Quien sabe si tu duda sea tambien la de otra persona.**

**Feliz dia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia...basada creo que un poco si no es que mucho en el libro de Hannah Howell "Promesas en tierras altas"**

**9/06/2011**

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

Serena corrió hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás, agradecía que la luna estuviera en lo alto e iluminara todo. No quería regresar y escuchar las crueles palabras de Endimión. Había sido muy humillante ver que de esa manera la veía el.

¿Pero como contradecirlo? Ella mista estaba consciente de que había dejado que la tocara de esa manera, pero era porque lo amaba. Sin embargo el lo veía como algo sucio y sin valor, dejando a su amada Beryl en el pedestal que siempre la tendría el. Las cosas siempre estarían a favor de Beryl.

No supo cuento corrió hasta que paro en un claro tratando de respirar, se dejo caer dejando salir nuevamente las lagrimas de dolor por ver que nunca lograría conquistar el corazón de Endimión.

Lo amaba desde que lo vio en ese torneo, durante años imagino el encuentro de ellos dos. Ella le habría demostrado cuanto lo amaba y el con el tiempo también lo haría, el seria su amado caballero. Pero se había equivocado, todo estaba saliendo mal.

No sabía cómo proceder con él, nunca antes había coqueteado o intentado conquistar a alguien. Lo que ella tan libremente le entregaba era por el profundo amor que sentía hacia el. Aunque él lo denigrara de esa manera haciéndola sentir tan mal con ella misma.

Le dolía ver que jamás podría tener el corazón de Endimión, ni siquiera un poquito de él. Siguió llorando sin notar la sombra que se acercaba a ella.

_ Serena_ dijo quedo sentándose cerca de ella.

_ ¡Por favor, déjame sola!_ le pidió sin verlo, no soportaría ver su mirada cínica que le estuvo dirigiendo toda esa mañana.

_ ¡Perdóname Serena!_ le dijo con devoción haciendo que la rubia lo mirara sorprendida_ ¡Soy un idiota! No debí de decir eso de ti y mucho menos hacerte sentir como una mujerzuela con mi actitud de esta mañana_ se escuchaba realmente sincero pero sobre todo apenado.

_No, tú tienes razón_ dijo triste y con vergüenza_ No debí permitir que me tocaras, ni yo besarte.

_No digas eso…yo…_ no sabía que decirle.

_No te preocupes_ lo interrumpió mirándolo sería _ No volverá a suceder. Te prometo que desde hoy dejare de molestarte_ trato de sonreír sin que esta sonrisa llegara a sus ojos, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de él.

Ella se levanto sin su ayuda, el pelinegro sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía al ver la frialdad en su mirada. Ya no había ese brillo especial que tenía cuando lo miraba a él, no estaba esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer y la cual lo excitaba.

La vio volverse y caminar hacia el campamento dejándolo ahí solo, y al levantar la vista hacia la luna sintió que sin ella de alguna manera siempre estaría así…solo y con un frio que le calaba en los huesos…un frio que nunca sintió ni aun cuando supo que Beryl se había casado con otro.

Y de alguna manera ese sentimiento sentía que si lo mataría de soledad. Una soledad que solo esa rubia con su sonrisa, bromas, miradas y pláticas podría llenar.

En el campamento todos estaban serios y en cuanto la vieron acercarse Yaten de inmediato se disculpo con ella por lo sucedido.

_Lo siento Serena_ dijo avergonzado_ No debí de provocarlo.

_No te preocupes_ le sonrió_ El siempre la defenderá por que tiene miedo.

_ ¿Miedo?_ pregunto Seiya quien se acerco.

_Si, miedo a ver qué tal vez en todos estos años ha defendido una causa perdida_ miro a la nada pensado_ Para el su única posesión en ese tiempo fue su palabra, le hizo un juramento de amor.

_Si, pero ella lo rompió_ dijo molesto Yaten_ Si no es que desde mucho antes, lo cual yo no dudaría.

_Tal vez sea así_ suspiro resignada_ Pero él nunca vera la verdad, hacerlo significaría que por lo que tanto lucho durante estos años no valió la pena, se aferra a ella porque lo hace sentir que su condición de bastardo no es importante.

_ ¿Y a ti te importa Serena?_ le pregunto Artemis que se reunió con ellos.

_Nunca me importo, sabia de su condición desde el momento en que lo vi_ sonrió ella recordando el día que lo vio, el día que se enamoro de él_ Pero Beryl ha sabido manejarlo a hecho de él un títere el cual maneja a su antojo.

_ ¿Ya no harás nada?_ pregunto Artemis mirándola triste, nadie la culparía si ella desistiera. Endimión era un necio.

_ No, creo que mi plan no funciono_ lo miro sonriente_ Quise ponerme al mismo nivel de Beryl y no funciono, probare otra técnica.

_ ¿Cuál?_ pregunto divertido Seiya, le caía bien esa pequeña rubia que no se dejaba vencer.

_ ¡La indiferencia!_ dijo animada.

Todos sonrieron asintiendo a la vez, con esa nueva actitud Serenity lograría conquistarlo. Ya que al parecer a Endimión prefería las cosas por las malas, entonces las cosas serian a las malas.

Seiya miro a la rubia, Endimión tenía suerte de haber encontrado una mujer así. Que lo amara y luchara por el sin importarle su pasado. Esperaba que el algún día encontraría una mujer que lo amara así, con esa intensidad, con esa pasión…una mujer que lo hiciera creer en el amor.

Su hermano Taiki había tenido suerte al encontrar a Emy, una mujer que le tuvo paciencia y mucho amor. Ellos tres habían tenido una infancia terrible, el engaño de su madre les había costado a ellos los maltratos tanto físicos y mentales por parte de su padre.

El se había amargado mucho al ver que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. Ese dolor al final lo enloqueció, provocando que ellos dejaran de creer en las mujeres. No tener la confianza de que algún día encontrarían una mujer que los quisiera total y absolutamente.

Al día siguiente Endimión miro como Serena iba platicando con Artemis ignorándolo por completo. Esa noche cuando regreso al campamento noto como todos lo miraban serios y sin dirigirle la palabra, sabía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan idiota con Serena.

Pero le dolía que ella ya no lo mirara, más que las palabras hirientes de Yaten le dolía la indiferencia de ella. Algo que nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto.

Pero como reclamar su atención, si el mismo la había alejado manchando lo que tal vez ella inocentemente le ofrecía. Apresuro a su caballo al ver que llegaban a una aldea cercana, debían revisar las herraduras de los caballos para poder continuar el viaje.

Además también presentía que Artemis desearía descansar por su pierna lastimada, así que de una vez fue hacia la posada para pedir los cuartos para las mujeres y Artemis. Seiya, Yaten y el se podrían acomodar por ahí para poder hablar con ellos. Necesitaba disculparse con sus amigos, los cuales eran como su familia.

Era momento de aclarar todo con ellos, eran sus amigos, sus compañeros de batalla y no dejaría que los rumores que se corrían sobre Beryl terminaran con su amistad. Le dolía ver que sus amigos creyeran tan fácilmente lo que se decía de ella.

Suspiro cansado, fastidiado, harto de defender siempre el honor de ella. Pero no podía pensar así, ella no tenía la culpa de todo esto.

Sufría al imaginar el sufrimiento de ella por las manos crueles de su marido, mas aparte soportar los rumores que se decían de ella. Seguramente propagados por Malachite, en venganza por que ella deseaba dejarlo. Así que su única arma sobre ella era mancharla para que ningún caballero pudiera desear estar con ella.

Pero él lo haría, la quería… ¿La quería? Desde cuando cambio "Amar a querer" ¿En qué momento cambio su perspectiva en cuanto su amor hacia Beryl?

Sacudió la cabeza confundido y deseo que este viaje terminara, poder estar en los brazos de Beryl. Sentir esa ilusión de imaginar la familia que tendría con ella…Pero por más que lo hacia la imagen de Serena inundaba todo sueño borrando por completo la imagen de Beryl. Lo cual lo desconcertó y perturbo al mismo tiempo, por lo cual intento dominar sus pensamientos.

Salió de la posada luego de pedir los cuartos y pensó en ir con la moza que le había coqueteado desde que entro, pero por alguna razón no tenía el deseo de estar con ella. Así que la ignoro cuando ella entro a uno de los cuartos mientras se acariciaba sugerentemente dejándole saber que sería bienvenida cualquier tipo de invitación que él le hiciera.

Fue con el herrero donde estaban todos y espero ver a Serena en la carreta cuando se acerco. Pero no estaba al igual que Luna ¿Dónde estarían?

Escucho la risa de ella y embrujado se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la herrería y miro la escena que tenía delante de él.

Ahí sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, Serena abrazaba a un bebe mientras tres niñas la rodeaban trenzando su pelo. Ella solo sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna al bebe que mecía y miraba con tanto amor.

Algo dentro de su corazón se incendio al verla así, imaginando que eran sus hijos los cuales ella divertía y abrazaba con amor. Los hijos de ellos dos, la imagen se volvió muy real para él cuando se vio a si mismo acercándose para sentarse junto a ella para poder besarla después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Pero su sueño no duro mucho cuando vio la fría mirada de ella, las niñas lo miraron extrañadas y una de ellas le susurro algo al oído de Serena.

Miro como ella le sonreía mientras asentía y las tres niñas sonrieron siguiendo con su trabajo de trenzar ese largo pelo. El se acerco mirando al pequeño bebe que tenía en sus brazos, el niño lo miro dejando ver sus enormes ojos verdes.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ sonó un poco brusco al ver como ese bebe robaba toda la atención de ella.

_ Le estamos ayudando a la esposa del herrero_ señalo ella mirando a las niñas que ahora le colocaban flores silvestres en su pelo_ Tiene pocos días dio a luz y tuvo un poco de fiebre, Luna la está atendiendo ahora.

_ ¿Es grave?_ dijo quedo para que las niñas no lo escucharan.

_No, Luna dice que es cuestión de que tome las hierbas medicinales que le dará y que descanse_ sonrió ella mirando al bebe que había tomado unos de sus dedos.

_ ¡Te vez hermosa!_ la miro profundamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara a lo cual el sonrió complacido_ ¡Serás una hermosa madre!

_ Si, puede que si_ suspiro ella mirando al niño, deseando que algún día poder cargar al hijo de ambos. Un niño de pelo negro como la noche y los ojos tan azules como el mar, el hijo de Endimión y ella.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Acaso no piensas casarte?_ pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

_ Sí, claro que si_ le contesto ella sin decir más e ignorándolo mientras seguía jugando con las niñas.

Endimión la miro por última vez y la dejo con las niñas _ ¿Por qué sentía esta rabia al imaginarla con otro hombre? Ella era libre de elegir a quien quisiera_ pensó

Pero este dolor que sentía al imaginarla con otro hombre, llevando en su vientre la semilla de él, lo hizo rabiar. Una rabia que no sintió por Beryl ¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba en silencio, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta o una justificación al remolino de sentimientos que ahora atormentaban su alma.

El pelinegro apuro el paso, queriendo con esto alejarse de las dudas que lo acosaban. Pero también para olvidar el dolor se sentía después de ver la mirada de indiferencia de ella.

Pero había conseguido lo que quería ¿O no era así? No entendía por qué se sentía así, vacio y con una desesperación como si estuviera perdiendo lo más importante de su vida.

_ ¡Hola Endimión!_ lo saludaron haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Hola Rubeus!_ se acerco a él saludándolo, no era amigo suyo pero había combatido juntos.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ miro extrañado a los demás que se acercaban a ellos.

_ Vamos al castillo del Rey para llevar a una dama a la corte_ le explico.

_ ¿No iras a ver a Beryl?_ sonrió mirándolo de forma cínica.

Endimión lo miro con ganas de golpearlo, el era uno de los tantos que le hacía burla sobre Beryl.

_ Iré a romper mi compromiso y de una vez pedir audiencia con el Rey y hablar sobre mi relación con Beryl.

_ ¿Estas comprometido?_ lo miro atónito, de eso no sabía nada_ ¿Y con quién? Si se puede saber.

_ Con Serenity Tsukino_ los interrumpió Seiya mirando serio a Rubeus. El tipo no le caía bien.

_ ¿De los Tsukino?_ pregunto asombrado, sabía que eran una familia muy rica y poderosa. Sin contar la amistad tan estrecha que tenían con el Rey.

_Así es_ sonrió burlón Yaten_ Nuestro amigo está comprometido con la flor real de los Tsukino.

_ No por mucho tiempo_ dijo entre diente Endimión.

_ ¿Entonces iras a romper ese compromiso?_ Rubeus lo miro atónito, que clase de tonto dejaría ir a una prometida así. Lo miro bien y supo el motivo…Beryl.

_ Así es, pero primero llevaremos a la hija de un amigo de Artemis, por lo mismo viajamos lento_ le explico Endimión.

_ Bueno amigo, que te puedo decir_ suspiro Rubeus, tratando de contener la risa. El muy idiota dejaría ir una oportunidad de oro por una mujer que no valía nada_ Dejaras libre a una bella mujer.

_ ¿La conoces?_ pregunto tenso Seiya, si era así, eso echaría a perder sus planes.

_No, solo se lo que cantan los trovadores_ dijo pensativo_ Pero conocí a su madre y dicen que ella es mucho más hermosa.

Endimión trato de recordar a la señora Tsukino, hacia muchos años que la vio en ese torneo. La sonrisa de ella fue la que quedo grabada en el. Cuando la encontró ella lo saludo gentilmente sonriéndole, fue una sonrisa cálida.

Pero hacia mucho de eso. Encogió los hombros y se despidió de Rubeus cuando este alego que tenía que seguir con su viaje.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a las caballerizas, necesitaba informar de esto a Beryl. Seguramente ella no sabía que su idiota amante iba a la corte del Rey, donde trataría seguramente de convencerlo de que ella era inocente de lo que su esposo la acusaba.

En realidad le daba igual lo que pasara, pero aparte de ser una buena amante. Era muy generosa con él, siempre dándole alguna joya o regalo para según ella complacerlo, cuando en realidad lo hacía para comprar su silencio.

Sonrió al pensar en la recompensa que tendría por avisarle que el tonto de Endimión iba a buscarla. Además de que el idiota rompería un compromiso que muchos nobles querrían en su lugar.

_ ¿Me mando llamar señor?_ se acerco un hombre.

_ Si, necesito que lleves un mensaje_ saco una bolsa con algunas monedas_ No quiero que pares y en cuento lo entregues la persona seguramente te dará instrucciones.

_ ¿Eso es todo?_ miro el contenido y sonrió.

_ No creo_ dijo pensativo_ Seguramente te mandara de regreso, estaré en los lugares que frecuento_ le dijo y subió a su caballo.

El hombre partió de inmediato y el siguió su camino. Miro al grupo de Endimión a lo lejos, los vigilaría porque estaba seguro que a Beryl no le gustaría que su amante fuera a la corte sin su permiso.

Se empezó a reír, tal vez Endimión fuera excelente guerrero. Pero era el más idiota de los hombres al creer en las promesas falsas de Beryl. Pero quien lo podría culpar, esa mujer era buena en la cama.

Poco a poco se alejo seguido de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Serenity miro a la mujer que ahora se veía mejor, la fiebre la había atacado días después del parto. Fue una suerte que ellos hubieran llegado allí, si no la pobre no hubiera sobrevivido y hubiera dejado a esos angelitos solos.

Su padre los adoraba, pero sabía que la mujer era el pilar de ese hogar.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa mejor.

_Bien, en unos días estará mejor_ dijo alegre la rubia.

_ La señora que nos hará favor de darle de comer al niño está dispuesta a seguir dándole_ dijo triste_ A mi pobre mujer no le gustara esto.

_ Sí, pero desgraciadamente con esa fiebre seguramente ya no podrá hacerlo ella misma_ dijo Luna arrimándole un poco a la mujer la medicina que le había preparado.

_ Bueno Luna_ se levanto la rubia_ Iré con las niñas.

_ Muchas gracias mi lady_ se inclino un poco el hombre_ Por cuidar a mis niñas, ellas la adoran.

_ Ellas son un sol_ sonrió ella_ Con permiso_ salió dejando a Luna atendiendo a la mujer.

Al salir se encontró con Endimión y solo le sonrió pasando de lado. De pronto sintió que la sujetaban del brazo.

_ Serena_ dijo en un murmullo quedo_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ No, lo siento Endimión_ le dijo seria_ Tengo que ir con las niñas.

_ Te acompaño_ dijo presuroso caminando ahora a su lado.

El silencio era latente en lo que llegaron a la casa de la mujer que alimentaba al niño. En cuento toco las niñas salieron corriendo para abrazarla. La señora salió con el niño y le sonrió.

_ Las niñas se la pasaron hablando de usted_ dijo mirando a las pequeñas_ Tiene usted un gran ángel para los niños.

_ Son adorables_ dijo la rubia tomando en sus brazos al pequeño.

Endimión la miro, simplemente era hermosa. Si no fuera por la promesa que le hizo a Beryl tal vez…tal vez se enamoraría de ella. ¿O tal vez ya lo estaba? Nuevamente esa confusión de sentimientos lo dominaban, ella tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así.

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en otra mujer que pudiera compartir su vida, Serena le demostró en esos días que a ella no le importaban ni la riqueza ni posesión de nadie si no había amor de por medio. La rubia lo había hecho pensar en tantas cosas que nunca antes había hecho, pensando si la promesa a Beryl era lo suficiente para mantener una relación.

Una relación que hacía mucho tiempo solo era unos acostones y nada mas…no había miradas de amor, ni mucho menos palabras…solo sexo, eso y nada más.

Se quedaron ahí un día más para que Luna viera que todo estaría bien. Endimión estaba en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas para el día siguiente, la distancia que Serena había puesto entre ellos dos lo tenía desesperado.

Ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, no soportaba verla sonreír a los demás mientras a él solo le dedicaba una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Esos ojos que días atrás lo miraban de una manera que lo hacían sentir el hombre más importante.

Quería oírla reír para él, como lo hizo desde que lo conoció. Oír sus anécdotas, sus travesuras de niña, sus sueños…quería compartir todo con ella. Con estos pensamientos se dejo caer en la cama, porque sentía esto…por que ahora que tenía la firmeza de definir su situación con Beryl.

Sin percatarse la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una figura femenina, el la miro sin verla claramente debido a la poca luz del cuarto. Ella se acerco a él y miro sus ojos, eran cálidos y apasionados. El la tomo entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente, ella respondió a su beso y deslizo sus dedos entre sus pelo.

Endimión la tumbo sobre la cama y siguió besando ahora su cuello. La deseaba y ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir.

Era tanto el deseo que no escucho cuando tocaron a su puerta, ni cuando esta se abrió. Solo el ruido de algo al caer lo hizo dejar de besar lo senos de la mujer que deseaba. Pero al mirar a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerto lo hizo palidecer.

_ ¿Pero qué…?_ no dijo más la persona salió corriendo de ahí.

_ Por favor, sigue_ suplico la mujer que estaba a su lado_ Me encanta sentir tus caricias.

Endimión miro a la moza que estaba con él, era la chica rubia que lo había atendido ese día y la que dejo muy claro que estaba dispuesta a compartir su lecho con él.

_¿Pero qué demonios hacia ahí?__ se pregunto mentalmente, rápidamente se levanto y acomodo sus calzas dejando a la mujer atónita ante su actitud.

_ ¿Sucede algo mi señor?_ lo miro con deseo dejando al descubierto sus senos.

_ Si… ¡Quiero que salgas de mi cuarto!_ bramo él mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

_ Pero…pero…_ ella se levanto de inmediato acomodándose su vestido_ ¿Pensé que me deseabas mi señor?_ dijo mirándolo furiosa.

_ No, a ti no_ le dijo el saliendo del cuarto para buscar a la persona que lo había interrumpido, lo cual le agradecía.

Era tanto su deseo por ella, por vivir lo que habían compartido días atrás cuando se conocieron que por un momento vivió una ilusión con la mujer que dejo atrás.

Esas platicas, anécdotas…todo. Ella lo escuchaba, le hacía ver que había logrado mucho por el mismo. Y que su condición de bastardo era algo que no le importaba a ella ni a nadie más.

El solo se rebajo a ese nivel, solo el dejo que las duras palabras de su padre lo hundieran, el valía mucho y solo ella se lo hizo ver. Pero ahora debía arreglar esto para al menos conservar su amistad.

Llego a la puerta de ella y toco.

Nadie contesto y abrió despacio, la tenue luz que brindaba la vela le dejo ver a una mujer tendida en el lecho sollozando. Sintió que su corazón se partía al verla así, el no quería que llorara por su culpa. El quería verla reír….solo para él.

Se acerco a su lado y se arrodillo, tomo una de sus pequeñas manos y la beso.

_ Lo siento Serena_ dijo quedo mirando como ella se volvía a mirarlo aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_ No…yo…no debí…_ trato de controlarse, retiro su mano que el sujetaba y se sentó limpiándose las lagrimas_ No debí interrumpirte… ¡Esta vez no lo hice con esa intención!_ le dijo rápido, no queriendo que la tratara de nuevo como hacia unos días.

_Lo sé_ suspiro cansado pasándose las manos por el pelo_ Pero igual te agradezco que esta vez sí lo hicieras.

_ ¿Por qué?_ lo miro confundida, le había dolido verlo así con esa mujer.

Pero solo había subido a llevarle la cena, le había preocupado que Endimión no bajara y quiso llevarla ella misma para estar cerca de él. Pero en cuanto lo vio deseo que Luna hubiera sido quien llevara la bandeja.

Le dolió verlo de esa manera, dándole esas caricias que hacía poco le daba a ella. Sintió unas ganas horribles de tomar a esa mujer de los pelos y sacarla de ahí. ¿Pero con qué derecho?

_Por que lo que paso allá fue algo que no deseaba_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Creo que desee tener algo que por mi culpa tal vez he perdido.

_ ¿Tanto la amas?_ le pregunto, sabiendo que su respuesta le rompería el corazón.

_ Si, la amo_ dijo después de un rato sonriendo.

_ Sera mejor que salga de esta habitación_ le dijo Luna en el umbral del cuarto.

_Si, ya me iba_ se levanto el sonriendo sin mirar la mirada triste de la rubia.

En cuanto cerró la puerta vio la cara de dolor de la rubia, la cual estaba pálida.

_ ¿Está bien mi niña? ¿Te hizo algo?_ se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

_ La ama_ dijo quedo, llena de dolor_ De una manera u otra, la ama ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Jamás podre demostrarle cuanto lo amo!_ El dolor en sus palabras era latente.

_ ¡Mi niña!_ Luna la abrazo dejando que la rubia llorara esa noche.

Esa noche ella perdía el amor de su vida, ella misma se encargaría de anular el compromiso. No podría atar a ella un hombre que seguramente la odiaría por separarla de su amor. Incluso usaría su influencia con el Rey para que anulara el matrimonio de Beryl.

Tal vez no lo tendría con ella, pero haría todo lo posible por que él fuera feliz. Aunque eso le partiera el corazón en pedazos, ella deseaba la felicidad de el…aunque fuera en los brazos de esa mujer.

A la mañana siguiente Endimión estaba feliz, rápidamente ayudo a todos a preparar las cosas para continuar con su viaje. Artemis lo miro confundido, ni siquiera estaba así cuando iba a visitar a Beryl ¿Qué le pasaría?

El pelinegro miro como Serena salía de la posada y feliz abrazaba a las niñas que en agradecimiento le habían preparado un pastel entre ellas tres.

Sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo al ver el cariño que ella se ganaba de todos. Ella era un ángel…su ángel.

No lo había visto, ni lo había sentido antes. Cuando ella le pregunto que si la amaba…no pensaba en Beryl. Pensaba en ella, todo lo que había convivido, lo que platicaron, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus planes para el futuro.

Algo que nunca había compartido con Beryl, ella jamás se tomo la molestia de ver lo que él sentía o quería. Solo la pasión reinaba en esa relación, una relación a la cual pondría fin una vez que llegara a la corte Real. Ahí también rompería su compromiso para poder pedirle a Serena que se casara con él.

Mientras tanto, trataría de ganarse su confianza. La cual había perdido después de haberla insultado de esa manera, poco a poco la conquistaría. Le demostraría que había dejado atrás su pasado con Beryl, que estaba listo para formar un presente y futuro con ella.

Y con esto en mente siguieron su camino, sin notar que a lo lejos eran vigilados.

**_Lejos de ahi..._**

_ Mi señora_ se oyó la voz de una anciana del otro lado de la puerta.

_No molestes anciana_ le grito una voz femenina a la vez que reía con picardía.

_ Lo siento mi señora_ ignoro la orden_ Hay un mensaje urgente.

_No me interesa_ se oyó la voz de un hombre en el interior de esa habitación_ ¿Quién lo manda?_ pregunto al final.

_ Rubeus mi señora, Rubeus de Black_ dijo la anciana mirando al hombre que sonreía divertido al imaginar lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta.

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja desnuda debajo de una manta. Al ver al mensajero sonrió con picardía, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

_ ¿Cuál es el mensaje?_ lo miro ella de arriba abajo evaluando al hombre.

_ Que tendrá compañía_ le sonrió el mirando sobre su hombro_ Y no una placentera_ dijo mirando con deseo a la mujer a la vez que le entregaba la nota que Rubeus le había dado.

Ella la leyó y su rostro tenuemente se deformo al hacerlo, arrugo el papel al entrar a su estancia. De inmediato lo arrojo al fuego de la chimenea y se volvió a mirar al hombre que había entrado detrás de ella.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ dijo furiosa.

_ Creo que al paso que van en unos cinco días_ pensó el calculando.

_ Muy bien_ se volvió pensando en una solución_ Iras de regreso, le dirás a Rubeus que quiero que se deshaga de el_ saco una bolsa llena con monedas de oro_ Con eso tendrá suficiente para pagarles a todos.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió el pesando con su mano el contenido de la bolsa_ ¿Desea otra cosa Mi Lady?_ dijo él con cinismo al ver al hombre que yacía en la cama de ella desnudo mirando con morbosidad a la mujer que ya se había quitado la manta.

_ ¿Deseas jugar un poco?_ le sonrió ella sensual dejándose caer encima de su amante dejando sus senos al aire para que los acariciara ese hombre que le había excitado.

_ Sera un placer_ presuroso él se desnudo.

Solo serian un par de horas, después continuaría su viaje. Este placer de estar con la esa mujer tan conocida por casi todo caballero de Inglaterra valía la pena, sería una plática que a sus amigos de batalla le encantaría escuchar.

Horas después el mensajero estaba en camino, fue entretenido estar con ella. Sus juegos eróticos eran realmente muy excitantes, pero después de eso ahí terminaba la pasión que uno podía sentir por ella. Ahora entendía el por qué las burlas de Rubeus hacia Endimión.

En realidad se compadecía de él. Solo un tonto se ataría a una promesa por una mujer como esa…una mujer que ahora deseaba su muerte.

Habían avanzado un poco mas fue lo que noto Endimión al ver los lugares que el ya conocía. Ahora era Serena la que apresuraba el paso ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

Desde que salieron de la aldea iba triste y eso le dolió al él. Pero pensó que se debía a las niñas que había dejado atrás, se notaba que se había encariñado mucho con ella y más del pequeño bebe.

Después ella iba seria, pensativa, como si estuviera muy lejos de aquí. Y eso era algo que no le gusto ¿Acaso tendría un amor? ¿Solo jugó con él? ¿Solo fue una entretención durante el viaje? Pensar en todo esto le dolía.

Pero cuando acamparon esa noche ella estaba sonriendo y platicando con todos, incluso a él le preguntaba o respondía cosas. Pero el notaba que en había algo muy diferente en ella, ya no estaba esa mirada que lo seguía a todos lados. Esa mirada que él sentía así estuviera de espaldas, la cual lo hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

El trato en varias oportunidades hablar con ella a solas, pero siempre su nana Luna intervenía mirándolo de una manera que lo hacía sentir incomodo. Si no fuera porque Serena la apreciaba ya hubiera pasado sobre ella.

Pero la entendía, después de ese día en que la insulto nadie dejaba que estuviera solo con ella. Tal vez pensaban que nuevamente la ofendería ¿Cómo podría culparlos de pensar así?

Al día siguiente se levanto un poco tarde, se paso toda la noche dando vueltas tratando de pensar una manera de acercarse a Serena. Necesitaba hablar con ella, confesarle sus sentimientos antes de llegar y dejarle en claro que le demostraría que sería el hombre que ella amaría.

Miro a su alrededor y miro que todos estaban ocupados, todos menos uno…Serena.

Seguramente había ido al lago que estaba a poca distancia de ahí, rápidamente tomo sus cosas. Era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Camino rápido al principio, pero luego disminuyo el paso al oír la risa de ella.

Detrás de unos arbustos la miro nadando completamente desnuda, lo sabía al ver que nadaba bocarriba dejando ver sus senos. Parecía una sirena la cual tentaba a cualquiera a hundirse en esas aguas y jurarle fidelidad eterna.

Ella nado hacia la orilla y noto al verla salir sus movimientos felinos. Eran movimientos firmes y seguros, los movimientos de una guerrera. Ella acomodo su pelo de un modo que parecía que este cubría los lugares adecuados. Lentamente se acerco a ella sin que esta lo notara, necesitaba hablar con ella y si así lo lograba hallándola de una manera vulnerable lo haría.

De pronto ella levanto la vista, palideció y se fue encima de Endimión. El trato de disculparse, pero solo sintió que lo empujo arrebatándole su espada.

El sonido de los metales lo hizo girar de inmediato hacia donde ella había corrido, ahí estaba ella peleando con un hombre el cual parecía estaba intentando atacarlo a traición.

Pero no solo era uno, eran dos más. El trato de coger su espada y desenfundarla para ayudarla cuando se dio cuenta que Serena la tenia.

¡Maldición! Pensó Endimión disgustado consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota y no haber visto a los hombres o al menos haberlos sentido. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que ayudarla para combatir a los otros dos.

Pero al levantar la mirada y ver cómo iba ella, miro que los dos cómplices del primero se habían quedado quietos, totalmente maravillados mirando a la rubia pelear fuertemente y decidida con su enemigo.

Tanto él como ellos se quedaron contemplando a la mujer blandiendo su espada, realmente era hermoso ver ese espectáculo. Ellos estaban tan extasiados como el mirando a Serena totalmente desnuda, que casi podría jurar que el que la estaba combatiendo estaba por tirar su espada y jurarle fidelidad.

De pronto se oyó el grito de alguien detrás de unos arbustos.

__ ¡Idiotas! Mátenlo o no tendrán su oro._

Eso basto para que los otros dos se le fueran encima, Endimión de inmediato tomo una gruesa rama y golpeo al primero. Pero con el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte, de pronto sintió como la espada de su enemigo se hundía a un costado de el.

Serenity se volvió cuando el hombre que la atacaba corría detrás de sus cómplices dejando atrás de ellos al pelinegro en un charco de sangre. Ella corrió rápidamente para llegar a su lado sin notar aun que seguía desnuda.

_ ¡Endimión!_ grito ella llorando al caer de rodillas a su lado sujetándolo_ ¡Mi amor, por favor resiste!

_ Se…rena_ dijo él con dificultad_ Yo….no…_ trataba de decirle_ Beryl…te amo.

Fue lo último que dijo al hundirse en la oscuridad, oyendo a lo lejos los gritos de la rubia y los de sus amigos. Al menos había logrado decirle sus sentimientos, no moriría sin dejarle saber que la amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Recuerden solo sera de diez capitulos...o sea que el que sigue sera el final. El epilogo sera dedicado a las dos chicas que adivinaron.**

**Stella:** Bueno complacida jajaja...eso era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta...misma Serenity lo dijo...quiso ponerse al mismo nivel de Beryl y por lo mismo aquel babas no ve claro.

**soyprincesitamoon:** Siiii...asi me pasa a mi cuando leo historias donde plano se pasan con la chica jajaja. Bueno, agradece a las escritoras que leo tanto aqui en como a las que escriben libros. A veces uno imagina tantas cosas al ver una escena que desea plasmarla...asi me pasa a mi, y hasta ahora agarre valor para animarme a escribir.

**alejandra:** Pues si le pidio perdon...sera lo que sea este menso, pero sabe reconocer sus errores...Menos el enoooorme error que arrastra ...Beryl jajajaja. Pero al menos ya vio que el amor que sentia hacia beryl no era tanto.

**sheccidmoon:** Siiiii que poca...pero es que el necio que trata de defender lo imposible...por lo mismo se agarro de ahi el menso. Siiiii fue lo unico que pudo hacer...y mas con la morena jajajaja Esa canija si queria ayudarlo sin importarle sus "votos de castidad"

**musashesid:** Muchas gracias por leerla y no te preocupes...se que la falta de tiempo hace que esto suceda. A veces por andar de un lado a otro nomas nos da tiempo para leer y cerrar. Siiii pero el pobre lo hace por que Beryl lo ha sabido manejar...pero mira aqui ya lo hizo jajaja.

**Ameeran:** jajajaja...siiiii es que si no fuera asi...solo pondria Serena en la categoria de personajes. Algun dia hare uno donde yoooo me quede con el...jajajaja pondre a Serena de malvada.

Ok...bueno las ganadoras fueron...**Angel Negro 29** que eligio a Darien e **Itziar** en Facebook quien eligio a Seiya. En el proximo ellas tendran una corta participacion, solo para darle entradas a sus personajes. Los cuales se veran por completo en el epilogo.

Que mas...pues creo que nada mas...dudas en el facebook por favor, tu duda puede ser la de otra y ahi les puedo responder. Lo digo mas que nada para las que no tienen cuenta aqui en

Antes de que se me pase...quien odia a Bella Swan?

Es que hay un fic donde tal vez salga...con Emmet wiiiiii jajajaja...Bueno a Edward la escritora no lo quiso soltar, pero Emmet tambien esta buenoooote el condenado. En cuanto me confirme bien les dare el link...por lo mismo hice esto. Al menos yo me super emociono verme ahi con mis personajes favoritas aunque solo sea una fantasia, es lindo ...no se...yo siento rete bonito. Si vieran como brinque de gusto cuando Bella Cullen H. Hizo uno especial para sus lectoras...teniendo nuestras fantasias con los chicos de la saga de Crepusculo.

Bueno nos vemos...feliz dia.

Millones de besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, basada un poco en el libro de Hannah Howell "Promesas en tierras altas"...creo yo.**

**09/13/2011**

_Bueno, ahora si el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, visitas, favoritos y alertas, me tarde un poco mas debido a asuntos personales. Pero aqui esta, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Nos veremos en el epilogo, donde se sabran mas cosas que quedaron inconclusas aqui y donde saldran las dos chicas que ganaron._

_Sin mas que decir...disfrutenlo._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

Serenity lloraba desesperada mirando como los hombres tomaban al pelinegro mientras Luna se quitaba su capa para cubrir su desnudes. Rápidamente se lo llevaron al campamento para tratar de detener el sangrado de Endimión.

Lo pusieron sobre la carreta para que Luna empezara a revisar la herida y ver que tan profunda era. La rubia miraba desconsolada como el rostro de su nana no presagiaba nada bueno, sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho al tener que hacer lo siguiente.

_ Seiya_ dijo quedo, mirando fijamente al hombre que yacía ahí.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herida?_ le miro preocupado.

_No…yo…_ trago saliva conteniendo el llanto_ Ve por Beryl.

_ ¿Qué yo qué?_ pregunto incrédulo.

_ El la ama_ decirlo le costaba un trozo de su corazón_ No quiero que en dado caso muera sin verla y se lo diga.

_ ¡Pero esa mujer no lo ama!_ grito impotente al ver a su amigo ahí, aferrado a una persona que nunca lo amo.

_ ¡Pero el sí!_ se retiro cerrando sus manos con fuerza hasta que sus uñas se encajaron en su piel_ No puedo ir en contra de sus sentimientos… ¡Necesito que vayas por ella! _ se volvió a verlo.

_ Pero…_ no dijo más al ver la mirada triste de ella.

_ Seiya, el la ama_ dijo suavemente_ ¿Acaso no desearías tu estar junto a la mujer que amas en un momento así?_ pregunto con infinita tristeza

_Si, me gustaría_ suspiro triste al sentir esa necesidad de saberse amado_ Iré enseguida._ se dirigió hacia sus cosas para arreglar su montura, Yaten se acerco a él al mirar lo que hacía.

_ ¿A dónde demonios vas?_ dijo molesto al ver que partía dejando a su amigo así.

_ Voy por Beryl_ dijo cortante.

_ ¿Por esa zorra? ¿Para qué?_ lo miro incrédulo.

_ Serenity quiere que ella esté aquí_ rápido le contesto al ver su mirada_ Ella cree que Endimión necesita estar con la mujer que ama.

_ ¿Y por qué mejor no lo dejamos y que lo devoren las fieras del lugar?_ pregunto sarcásticamente.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? El la ama, la necesita_ termino de hacer sus cosas y se subió a su montura_ Sera la peor de las mujeres, pero él la ama. Y si necesito traer al mismo diablo para que el tenga el deseo de continuar…lo traeré_dijo el chico decidido

_ Muy bien, solo espero que esa mujer no salga con alguna estupidez de que no puede venir_ miro hacia la carreta donde la nana de Serenity continuaba con sus cosas para ayudar a su amigo.

_ Si es necesario la traeré a arrastras_ le dijo decidido y salió de ahí rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al galope se alejo del campamento, mientras avanzaba rezaba para poder regresar a tiempo. Que en esta ocasión Beryl dejara de lado sus sentimientos egoístas y dejara libre a Endimión, que lo dejara vivir.

Porque la vida que llevaba no era lo que su amigo merecía, una vida aferrada a una esperanza que nunca podría ser. Era una lástima que nunca hubiese visto más allá de Beryl

Avanzaba rápido sin ver la mirada rubí que lo miro pasar, esos ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de su vista. Ella rápidamente avanzo apurando a su corcel a hacerlo, sus visiones no eran claras pero presentía que alguien la necesitaba. Una persona que sería muy importante en su vida, una persona que estaría muy presente en su futuro.

Artemis miraba desesperado como Luna había logrado contener la hemorragia, ahora era cuestión de cauterizar la herida. Yaten rápidamente prendió la fogata nuevamente para poder hacerlo.

Serenity estaba sumergida en sus oraciones pidiendo por Endimión que no sintió la presencia de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

_ Vengo a ayudar_ le dijo ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de ella por no haberla sentido llegar_ ¿Dónde está?

_ En la carreta_ le respondió observando lo serena que se veía_ ¿Te ha mandado Seiya?

_Si, el me mando_ no podía decirle de sus visiones, sabía que la tacharían de hechicería y podrían no dejar que ayudara.

Ella de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde yacía el hombre que no veía claro en sus sueños, pero al verlo sintió que era él. Miro las hierbas que la mujer había aplicado, estaba todo bien hecho. Solamente que la herida si se cauterizaba en ese momento se pudriría por dentro.

_Necesito amapola, mandrágora y beleño_ se dirigió a la mujer que la miraba con curiosidad_ Eso hará que soporte el dolor cuando traten de cerrar la herida.

Luna asintió y se llevo con ella a Serenity para que le ayudara a conseguir un poco de mandrágora, las demás las tenía entre sus cosas. Mientras lo hacía siguió pensando en la mujer que había llegado de la nada, se le hacía conocida.

Era realmente hermosa y sus ojos eran un color muy raro, una mirada que vio cuando ella aun era una niña, esa mirada que vio cuando fue arrebatada de las garras de la muerte cuando en su aldea azoto una epidemia. Una epidemia que había arrasado con todo.

Pero no podía ser ella, porque si fuera así ella sería una anciana entonces. Agito su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos, no era el momento para tratar de averiguar, ella había llegado para ayudar de eso estaba segura.

Endimión se agitaba cuando sintió que algo entraba dentro de el, al principio era frio. Pero pronto se convirtió en un agradable calor, era como si las alas de un ángel lo tocaran.

Había estado soñando como Serena peleaba, claramente podía escuchar nuevamente el choque de los metales cuando una y otra vez ella resistió los embates de la espada de ese hombre. Peleo fieramente como nunca pensó ver, pero después de eso…nada.

Sintió que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo, pero la voz de Serena lo llamaba diciéndole que lo amaba. Ojala fuera cierto, por que el se iría feliz de ese mundo sabiendo que era amado, realmente amado.

__Despierta_ se oyó una suave voz_ Aun no es tiempo, debes de ver todo._

_ Estoy cansado_ le contesto fatigado_ Quiero descansar.

__ Lo harás_ se escucho su risa_ pero no ahora, antes debes ver todo_ le repitió nuevamente esta vez seria._

_ ¿Qué necesito ver?_ pregunto con curiosidad.

__ Necesitas vivir para hacerlo_ dijo esta vez firme_ Eres un gran guerrero, es momento de demostrarlo._

Endimión abrió ligeramente sus ojos y al hacerlo se perdió en esos ojos color rubí que lo miraban fijamente, después los cerro dejando salir un profundo suspiró.

Ella se seco el sudor, había usado mucha de su magia para poder limpiar su cuerpo totalmente. Tuvo que hacerlo rápido para que nadie lo notara, no podía arriesgarse a que la acusaran de hechicería. Mucha de su familia fue exterminada cuando trataron de ayudar, culpándolos de las cosas malas que sucedían.

Su poder no era tanto como el de sus antepasados, pero le servía para ayudar a la gente que merecía esa oportunidad. Y ese hombre la merecía, lo observo fijamente y paso su mano por su pelo… ¡Era hermoso!

_ ¡Aquí están!_ el grito de la rubia la hizo saltar.

_ Muy bien, hay que prepararlas para dárselas_ se bajo de la carreta y ayudo a Luna.

_ Tenemos todo listo_ le aviso Artemis mirando cómo le daban las hierbas.

_ Entonces…_ las tres sujetaron a Endimión con ayuda de Yaten_ ¡Ahora!_ grito Luna.

El alarido de dolor se escucho en todo el bosque, el olor a carne chamuscada inundo el lugar, pero vieron como el pelinegro se relajaba. Luna aplico unos lienzos para evitar que le diera fiebre, aun así lo mantendría vigilado para no correr ningún riesgo.

Serenity se puso a preparar las cosas para poder viajar a la aldea que estaba más cercana, debían llevar a Endimión a un lugar más cómodo para que su herida no sufriera ningún tipo de infección. Mientras lo hacía no noto cuando su nana sujeto a la mujer que se retiraba.

_ ¿Eres tu verdad?_ la miro alegre, sin ningún temor.

_No, me confundes_ le sonrió mientras se retiraba un mechón negro de su rostro_ Pero es un honor que lo hagas, mi madre fue una gran hechicera y curandera.

_ ¿Tu madre?_ la miro fijamente, eran muy parecidas.

_ Así es Luna…la pequeña Luna que amaba correr junto a su hermanita Diana_ sonrió triste y una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de esa hermosa mujer_ Mi madre lamento mucho no llegar a tiempo para salvar a tu pequeña hermana.

_ ¡Diana!_ dijo tapándose la boca para contener un sollozo_ Hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre.

_ Déjalo ir Luna_ le limpio la lagrima que amenazaba con escapar_ Esa epidemia no fue culpa de nadie, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de no ponerle más atención a la pequeña, fue algo que sucedió_ le sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre mayor_ Aun tienes mucho por vivir.

Sin decir más ella se perdió en el bosque dejando a una Luna confundida, pero liberada de un fantasma del pasado que la siguió durante mucho tiempo. Había vivido una vida feliz con su difunto marido, pero el recuerdo de su hermana pequeña la atormentaba, ella se sentía culpable de haber sobrevivido y que ella no.

El había muerto deseando que ella continuara con su vida, que se casara de nuevo y tuviera hijos. Pero su miedo a fallar nuevamente la aterrorizaba… hasta ahora. _Ella_le había quitado una gran carga.

Poco después se encontraban en una posada donde tanto Luna como Serenity habían limpiando con profundidad el cuarto que le habían dado a Endimión, necesitaba estar en un lugar limpio y cómodo para que pronto se recuperara.

Serenity lo miro, se veía tan hermoso. Era el hombre que la había dejado deslumbrada de niña, uno al cual le juro que lo amaría sin que él lo supiera. Si de niña lo quería, de mujer lo amaba…siempre lo amaría lo supo desde siempre, el seria el amor de su vida, aunque quizás no estaría a su lado

Miro el pañuelo que tenia al lado, lo había limpiado cuando Artemis lo saco de entre su ropa. Era el mismo que de niña ella le dio, sonrió al mirar que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo su prenda. Una prenda que si imaginar era en una forma simbólica su corazón.

Tomo la prenda y la apretó a su pecho, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro porque tenía que despedirse de su amor, decirle adiós para siempre a Endimión.

Se inclino sobre él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

_ Te amare siempre_ susurro quedo_ siempre.

Salió de ahí sin escuchar el gemido de él, había sentido su calor y su olor. Trato de abrir los ojos y decirle lo que sentía.

_Se…rena…te… amo_ dijo antes de caer en la inconsciente nuevamente.

Seiya llego al castillo de Malachite, supo por los aldeanos que este se encontraba en la corte real. Así que Beryl se encontraba sola "atendiendo" las cosas del castillo. Supo por el tono de los mismos aldeanos que sabían perfectamente en que se ocupaba la señora en ausencia del marido.

Al llegar pidió verla debido a un asunto de vida o muerte, la anciana que lo atendió lo miro recelosa y de inmediato aviso a su señora. Beryl salió mostrando sus encantos descaradamente, Seiya se tenso por la rabia que sentía. Esa mujer era una zorra, la peor de todas y lo malo es que su amigo jamás vería la verdad.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_ pregunto coqueta mientras se sentaba tomando una manzana.

_ Endimión fue mal herido_ dijo sin más preámbulos_ Desea verle.

_ ¿Herido?_ se levanto fingiendo sorpresa, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría noticias de él…pero unas muy diferentes _ ¿Qué paso?

_ Fue atacado, por el momento creo que está bien_ dijo molesto al ver que ella no se veía realmente preocupada, más bien se notaba… nerviosa_ Necesito que arregle sus cosas y partamos.

_ ¡No puedo hacer eso!_ grito molesta ante la actitud del hombre_ ¡Mi marido puede molestarse!

_ Eso jamás le impidió citar a mi amigo para sus encuentros_ bramo furioso_ Endimión la necesita ahora. Tal vez no esté en condición de montarla que es lo que desea_ la miro evaluándola_ Pero en el camino le encontraremos quien lo haga.

_ ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡_ trato de golpearlo.

_ Haga sus cosas para el viaje o le juro que la sacare arrastras para llevarla con Endimión_ le dijo cuando la sujeto mirándola ferozmente_ Prefiero llevar una víbora en su lugar, pero por desgracia el la ama…solo Dios sabe por qué-dijo con rabia

Ella sonrió y se pego a su pecho tratando de besarlo, pero de inmediato Seiya la aventó ocasionando que ella casi cayera.

_ Está bien, lo hare_ sonrió ella cínicamente_ Después de todo no podemos negarle su última voluntad a un moribundo ¿No es así?_pregunto con ironía y burla en sus palabras

Se fue riéndose dejando a Seiya con las ganas de matarla, nunca había maltratado a una mujer. Pero Beryl no era una mujer…era un ser sin alma.

Unas horas después se encontraban en camino, afortunadamente ella iba a caballo. Aunque había tardado bastante al salir cuando se reunió con él para partir.

Beryl miraba la espalda del hombre que Endimión había mandado, era atractivo…muy atractivo. Lo que más le atrajo de él fue como la rechazo y eso la había excitado bastante, tal vez podría conquistarlo durante el camino.

Nunca nadie la ha podido rechazar y este no sería el primero, sonrió imaginando la noche de pasión que tendría cuando acamparan. El no podría rechazarla, sabía maneras de excitar a un hombre hasta la locura y con eso lo tendría a sus pies.

Una vez listo el campamento que formo solo Seiya, se mantuvo vigilando. No quería sorpresas de que fueran asaltados o asesinados. Estaría sumamente cansado, pero no importaba mientras llegaran a tiempo y que Endimión viera a su amada.

Miro hacia donde yacía la mujer, hacia frio y sin embargo ella se había quitado la manta dejando ver sus largas piernas al igual que uno de sus senos. Parecía que dormía inocentemente, pero él sabía que no era así. El no estaba cegado por su belleza ni por lujuria que ella pudiera despertarle, él quería más de una mujer…mucho más.

Algo que Beryl jamás podría darle, ni a él ni a nadie. Ella solamente se amaba a sí misma.

Ignoro los gemidos que ella lanzaba ¡Por Dios! Esta mujer no tenía ni un gramo de decencia, el era un amigo de su supuesto amado Endimión, como podía hacer esto. ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Por qué Endimión no veía lo que muchos si? ¿Acaso ese juramente lo ataría de por vida?

Así paso toda la noche, al final Beryl se dio por vencida y molesta se durmió. Ojala al llegar encontraran a Endimión muerto, era un buen amante. Pero ni por él ni por nadie dejaría que echaran a perder su matrimonio con Malachite.

Al amanecer Seiya la levanto y ella molesta lo hizo, entre más pronto terminara con esto sería mejor. Así de ahí contrataría gente para que la escoltaran al palacio del rey, donde le lloraría a su majestad diciéndole lo mucho que amaba a su marido. Y que por amor soportaba sus humillaciones y difamaciones.

Notaba claramente que el rey ya no lo convencía como antes, pero al menos nadie tenía pruebas de sus infidelidades y sus amantes eran bien recompensados por mantenerse callados. Menos Endimión, ese era un problema que tenía que quitarse de encima.

Rubeus había fallado, solo esperaba que se encontrara tan mal herido y que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que muriera. Era lo mejor, Endimión era ya un estorbo.

Ya era noche cuando llegaron, Seiya se informo que todo estaba bien con Endimión y noto como Beryl se tensaba. Al parecer esperaba otro tipo de noticias.

Artemis instalo a Beryl en uno de los cuartos cercanos al de Endimión. No le l aviso a las mujeres por que ya era algo tarde, pero al amanecer lo haría. No quería que Serenity enfrentara a esa mujer sin estar preparada.

Miro a la pelirroja que evaluaba la habitación de forma desdeñosa, no había cambiando nada. Seguía siendo la misma víbora que pensaba que todos los hombres debían de rendirle tributo. Sonrió al recordar como Yaten le dijo lo sorprendido que estaba.

**FLASH BACK**

__ ¡Vaya! ¿Así que usted es la mujer que tiene loco a Endimión?_ la miro sin nada de discreción._

__Así es_ sonrió ella satisfecha al ver que había logrado cautivar a un bello hombre._

__ Pues…_ se empezó a reír_ Endimión en serio debió de haber recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza._

__ ¿Por qué lo dice?_ lo miro confundida_

__ Porque en realidad esperaba otra cosa_ dijo entre risas, suspiro para contenerse_ Bueno como sea… ¡Bienvenida!_ y sin más se dio la vuelta._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Beryl se quedo en shock al mirarlo partir escuchando como decía que Endimión era el hombre más ciego de todo el reino. Roja de furia pidió…no más bien dicho exigió ver donde serian sus aposentos esa noche.

Salió de la posada sonriendo y se acerco a los demás que platicaban sobre que hacer respecto a Beryl y Endimión. Serenity se había dado por vencida y había decidido ir ella misma a la corte para anular el compromiso e interceder por Endimión para que lograra su felicidad.

Artemis había tenido esperanzas, pero no podía pedirle a la rubia que continuara algo que solo le estuviera causando dolor, un dolor que estaba seguro estaba destrozando su corazón.

Al amanecer Serenity salió a ver si Seiya había regresado, miro a un hombre que se le hizo conocido y en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

Endimión se había levantado con dificultad y habría preferido haberse quedado tendido en la cama antes de ver la escena que le partía el corazón. No noto cuando la puerta se abrió ni que alguien lo miraba detenidamente.

_ Endimión_ sollozo la persona.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ se volvió poco a poco al reconocer la voz.

_ Tu pediste que viniera_ se acerco a él_ ¡Mi amor! Si supieras lo que pase pensando que no alcanzaría a verte con vida_ se recargo ligeramente en el_ Rece todo el camino por ti, por encontrarte sano y salvo._ lloro desconsolada.

_ Yo…no…_ que podía decirle, había recorrido mucho camino para estar con él. No tenía el valor de confesarle que…nunca la amo, que lo liberara de su juramento.

_ Es muy hermosa_ le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Quién? _ pregunto confundido, sus sentimientos en ese momento eran un caos total.

_ La mujer que esta con ese hombre, se nota que son más que amigos_ dijo mirando hacia donde el pelinegro hacia poco miraba_ Seguramente es alguien que la ha cortejado o…su amante_ al decirlo sintió que Endimión se tensaba.

_ ¿Cómo estás tan segura?_ miro hacia donde lo hacia Beryl.

_ Amor… ¡Míralos!_ señalo ella_ Esa no es manera de saludar a alguien ¿O sí?

Endimión miro a la rubia que seguía abrazada a ese hombre y lo miraba con adoración. Beryl tenía razón, eran algo más que amigos de eso estaba ya seguro.

Sintió mucho cansancio y con ayuda de Beryl se recostó, no era el dolor de la herida que lo tenía así. Era el hecho de ver que la mujer que en verdad amaba solo había coqueteado con él, en el camino. Entrego su corazón a alguien que no valía la pena.

Miro a Beryl que atenta le deba el almuerzo, por un momento estuvo por lastimarla. Dejando de lado su promesa, había estado a punto quedar como un tonto por una mujer que no valía la pena. Le sonrió a Beryl pensando que ahora que estaba ahí podría hablar con ella y definir de una vez por toda su relación.

_ Beryl, debemos hablar_ detuvo su mano cuando ella intento darle más de comer.

_ Si cariño_ sonrió ella dejando a un lado el tazón_ ¿Qué quieres decirme?

_ Estas dispuesta a irte conmigo_ la miro serio.

_ ¿Ahora? _ miro que asentía_ ¿A dónde?

_ El rey me dio una buena propiedad, tengo fortuna que gane en los torneos_ dijo mientras observaba su reacción_ No te faltara nada.

_ ¡Pero Malachite podría destruirte! ¡Es poderoso, cruel…es…es…!_ no sabía que decirle, necesitaba ganar tiempo para deshacerse de él_ Deja que vaya al palacio del rey, esta vez arreglare todo para que Malachite no pueda subir su puño contra nosotros.

Beryl observo al pelinegro volver su mirada hacia la ventana ¿Acaso esa era la mujer que el acompañaba? El mensajero le dijo sobre el viaje de Endimión, que estaba escoltando a la hija de un amigo de Artemis.

Cuando entro a la habitación observo su mirada, era la de un hombre atormentado mirando como la mujer que amaba la perdía. Ella había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Endimión, una de dolor por el matrimonio de ella. Pero la que estaba dirigiendo hacia esa pareja era mil veces más intensa, más dolorosa.

¡El muy idiota se había enamorado! Sonrió para sí misma, esto le convenía.

_ ¿Por qué ahora te pones así?_ fingió que estaba ofendida_ He soportado durante años todo por ti, no quiero que sufras por mi falta de valor.

_No digas eso Beryl…

_ Si, debo hacerlo_ sollozo_ Tu deberías estar con una mujer libre, una que puedas amar libremente_ lo miro disimuladamente para ver su reacción cuando dijera lo siguiente_ ¿O acaso ya lo estás? ¿Cómo se llama ella?

_ Te refieres a Serena… ¿Por…que…_ no sabía que decir lo había tomado desprevenido_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ He visto tu mirada, te duele verla con otro…como nunca lo hiciste conmigo_ sollozo aun más_ Me dejaras sola, cuando tú me das fuerza para continuar. Saber que me eres fiel a nuestro juramento es lo que me motiva a seguir.

_ Te equivocas_ dijo brusco_ No estoy enamorado de ella, jamás podría estarlo.

_ Es un alivio escuchar eso de tus labios amor_ dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado_ La vi en la mañana y es muy bella, es una mujer que podría conquistar tu corazón.

_ Eso jamás pasara_ hablo firme para que no se notara que mentía_ Jamás me fijaría en una mujer como ella.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunto mirándolo inocentemente.

_ Es una mujer coqueta_ recordó el día que lo beso_ Da facilidad para que cualquier hombre la pueda tomar_ a su mente vino la mañana que la tuvo entre sus brazos_ Además de manipuladora_ esto último lo dijo por las mujeres que había engañado.

_ ¡Vaya! Es…_ Beryl sonrió satisfecha_ Es un alivio ver que tu amor me es fiel amor. Pensé que te había conquistado.

_ Jamás me fijaría en una mujer como ella_ dijo molesto recordando la forma en que Serena se arrojo en los brazos de ese hombre_ No vale la pena.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo mas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una furiosa rubia que miraba llena de dolor a Endimión.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo mirando a la mujer que yacía al lado de él_ Tampoco para mi eres importante ya.

_ No tienes que decirlo_ la miro con rabia_ Después de todo tu amante está ahora a tu lado, seguramente el podrá tomar lo que tu tan fácilmente me habías ofrecido días atrás_ sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.

_ ¡Lo que te ofrecí fue mi corazón!_ le grito impotente.

Miro a Beryl que sonreía satisfecha, se contuvo de llorar. No le daría la satisfacción de verla humillada y dolida por las duras palabras de Endimión.

_Había salido temprano para aclarar sus pensamientos, Artemis ya le había dicho que Beryl había llegado. Era necesario que hablara con Endimión y decirle toda la verdad, el motivo por el cual no se presento con su nombre. _

_Sabía que se enojaría por haber manipulado todo para estar con él, al estar caminando vio a su primo Andrew. Era agradable en esos momentos estar con alguien de su familia, así que rápido corrió a su lado gritando su nombre para que se volviera, y al hacerlo fue recibida en sus brazos._

__ ¿Qué haces aquí diablilla?_ sonrió el rubio mirando a su prima la cual se veía triste_ ¿Estas bien?_

__Si…bueno no_ suspiro cansada, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien en ese momento._

_Así que le platico todo y Andrew la miro primero sorprendido sin saber que decirle. Cuando termino solo la abrazo cariñosamente._

__ ¡Es un idiota! Serenity, esa mujer es como…no sé cómo explicarlo_ dijo mirando a lo lejos_ Un amigo mío me platico que es un ser que te absorbe, te manipula y cuando ya no le sirves te desecha. _

__ Pero la ama_ susurro quedo impotente._

__ Es momento de dejar de creer en un sueño y hablar con la verdad prima_ le hizo que lo mirara cuando ella se negó a verlo_ Dile lo que sientes, dile quien eres._

El la había convencido y por lo mismo subió a verlo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho las voces. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero cuando escucho su nombre no pudo evitarlo.

Oír de los labios de Endimión que nunca se fijaría en ella le dolió, pero termino con ella al ponerla como una furcia, como una prostituta que ofrecía su cuerpo a cualquiera. Por lo mismo entro para enfrentarlo, era el momento de la verdad y después…continuar con su vida.

_ ¿Tu corazón? ¡Por favor Serena!_ dijo irónico.

_Sabes, de niña me fije en un caballero que mostraba valentía y orgullo_ lo ignoro recordando el día que lo conoció_ Le di una parte de mi, mas aparte le prometí sin que el supiera que lo amaría siempre.

_ ¿Un caballero?_ Beryl la miro, se le hacía conocida.

_ Durante años soporte las burlas de todos por mi amor a alguien que no sabía de mi, decían que él estaría rodeado de mujeres mientras yo construía castillos en el aire_ sonrió triste_ Mi padre trato de disuadirme tratando de presentarme candidatos perfectos para el matrimonio.

_ ¿Estas comprometida?_ le pregunto el pelinegro ¿Acaso a eso iba a la corte del rey?

_Si, lo estoy_ lo miro fijamente_ ¡Estoy comprometida con el idiota más grande del mundo!_ le grito molesta, no con el…si no consigo misma.

_ ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces no lo amas?_ sonrió feliz al oír el insulto que ella mismo le dijo a su prometido.

_ Ame una ilusión, alimente un sueño pensando que el día que nos conociéramos el podría amarme_ una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla_ Te ame Endimión y para mi desgracia te amare siempre.

_ ¿Me amas?_ la miro sorprendido, quiso decirle algo pero Beryl le apretó la mano.

Ella estaba por contestar cuando Andrew entro al cuarto, Endimión lo miro furioso y no pudo contener sus palabras llenas de odio.

_ Dices amarme y tu amante esta aquí_ miro a su rival.

_ ¿Amante? ¿Cuál amante?_ pregunto confundido el rubio_ Mira amigo no se cual sea el problema ni me interesa_ miro a la rubia_ Serenity, tu padre está aquí.

_ ¿Mi padre?_ lo miro temerosa_ ¿Por qué?

_ Al parecer fue a ver al mío y se dio cuenta que no estabas ahí_ sonrió rascándose la cabeza_ Y ya conoces a Mina, imagino toda la escena y no estaba equivocada al parecer_ la miro divertido.

Serenity sonrió, si era cierto. De algún modo las ideas románticas de su prima le habían ayudado para su plan. Era una lástima que Mina se las dijera a todo mundo.

_ ¿Serenity? ¿Eres una Tsukino?_ Beryl miro a la rubia que ahora la miraba con desprecio.

_ Así es_ miro al pelinegro que se encontraba mudo_ Fui una estúpida al querer conquistar a un hombre que es tan ciego que jamás vería la verdad aunque esta le diera de plano en el rostro.

_ ¿Por qué demonios me mentiste?_ dijo entre dientes_ ¿Acaso era un juego princesita?_ pregunto con evidente molestia y asombro

_Nunca fue un juego_ replico molesta_ Trate de llegar a tu corazón, pero veo que de nada sirvió.

_Así es_ Beryl la interrumpió, había vencido a Serenity Tsukino. Y eso le causaba un enorme placer_ El me ama a mí.

_ Esperare el día que veas la verdad_ la ignoro tratando de ocultar el dolor ante sus palabras_ Y cuando vez lo que es el verdadero amor, lo único que te exigiré para poderte perdonar_ lo miro seria para no dejar ninguna duda de lo que le diría_ Sera que te arrastres y humilles como lo has hecho durante estos años por una mujer que solamente se ha burlado de ti.

_ ¡Ella ha sufrido por mi culpa!_ le dijo al escuchar lo que le dijo.

_ ¿Sufrido? Se pasea por la corte como pavorreal, no dice nada sobre sus penas a nadie. El rey es un hombre justo, la habría liberado de ese matrimonio hace años si ella le hubiera hablado con la verdad_ grito furiosa por el hombre que amaba y el cual seguía cegado.

_ Malachite no la deja, está presente para que no tenga acceso al rey_ dijo lo que Beryl le repetía una y otra vez, pero a esta altura dudaba que fuera cierto. Pero no lo aceptaría, ante ella jamás lo haría.

_ El esposo de ella es quien más desea la separación_ intervino Andrew mirando con pena al pelinegro, era verdad lo que se decía de el enamorado de Beryl, era su títere_ No le importa que ella diga mentiras sobre él, de que la maltrata y la engaña. Lo único que quiere es su libertad.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ sollozo la pelirroja desesperada al ver que sus mentiras podrían quedar al descubierto_ Me aferre a la promesa de Endimión porque es mi única felicidad, no le digo nada al rey por miedo a que Malachite lo mate.

_ Eso jamás pasara_ Endimión la abrazo y eso basto para que Serenity caminara hacia la salida.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Te olvidare Endimión, dejare de amarte por que tu no mereces que lo haga_ lo miro seria_ ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te olvidare!

Estaba por salir cuando Andrew miro su pañuelo y se acerco a él para tomarlo.

_ ¡Eso es mío!_ siseo el pelinegro al verlo que tomaría lo que guardaba con tanto amor.

_ No es tuyo es de...

_ ¡Una idiota!_ lo interrumpió Serenity arrebatándoselo_ Jamás debí dártelo, me equivoque contigo.

Diciendo esto salió, llevándose consigo la prenda que le había dado. La apretó a su pecho conteniendo el llanto. Su padre no podía verla así.

Al salir era tal su pena que cuando Kenji la vio dejo de lado todas las maneras posibles de castigarla por haber hecho ese viaje. No podía destruir a su ángel echándole en cara las veces que le advirtió sobre que Endimión no podría amarla. El sabia sobre la historia de él, su amor por una mujer que solo lo utilizaba.

Apresuro a sus soldados para llevársela de ahí, tal vez el viaje había servido de algo. Ahora su pequeña podría vivir una vida normal sin aferrarse a una fantasía que alimento desde niña.

Artemis, Seiya y Yaten miraron partir a Serenity. Cabizbajos entraron a la posada, necesitaban ver que harían de ahora en adelante. Seiya y Yaten partirían mañana hacia la propiedad de su hermano Taiki, ya de ahí verían que harían. Era momento de asentarse y buscar una esposa.

Endimión trataba de ordenar sus recuerdos, Tsukino…Tsukino. Recordó el escudo familiar que vio cuando conoció a Haruka, el le había dicho que venía en representación de Kenji Tsukino. En ese momento no tomo importancia al estandarte que ondeaba.

Cuantas veces no apretó contra su pecho el pañuelo que esa niña le había dado, había sido una prenda muy valiosa para él. Había sido algo hermoso y lo cual apreciaba mucho, durante años lo mantuvo cerca de su corazón, cada vez que se sentía solo la prenda le daba ese calor que lo hacía continuar.

Pero nunca imagino que esa niña fuera Serena…no más bien dicho Serenity.¿En verdad lo había amado desde ese día? Aun podía sentir la mirada de esa niña, una mirada llena de admiración y anhelo.

_ Lo siento Endimión_ dijo quedo Beryl_ Me aferre a una promesa por que había sufrido tanto en mi vida que era lo único que me mantenía en pie_ lloro quedo tapándose las manos el rostro_ Pero te amo Endimión y sin ti me moriré.

_ No digas eso Beryl_ la abrazo_ Te di mi palabra y la cumpliré.

La pelirroja sonrió feliz, al menos se lo había quitado a Serenity. Era suyo y de nadie más, ya más adelante vería la manera para deshacerse de él, por el momento disfrutaría de su triunfo.

Beryl partió al día siguiente acompañada de Seiya y Yaten, algo que tuvo que suplicar Endimión para que sus amigos lo hicieran. Artemis entro y lo miro molesto.

_ Por favor quita esa cara_ dijo sin ganas el pelinegro.

_ Has perdido a una gran mujer y todo por esa…_ se contuvo_ mujer.

_ ¡Me mintió! ¡Me dio otro nombre!_ lo miro impotente, que mas podía decirle.

_ ¡Yo fui quien le dijo que lo hiciera!_ dijo desesperado.

_ ¿Tu?_ se quedo sin más que decir.

_ Sí, yo_ sé paso las manos por el pelo_ ¡Demonios Endimión! Quise que vieras a la mujer que durante años te amo, pensé que lo notarias durante el viaje_ lo miro triste_ Serenity es una mujer que te ha amado tanto que quiso conquistarte a pesar de tu amor ciego y enfermizo por Beryl.

_ Como sea, le di mi palabra a Beryl y lo cumpliré_ dijo resignado, no podía decirle que esa rubia lo había logrado. Había conquistado su corazón _ Es una _cuestión de honor._

_ ¡Al diablo con ella! Se caso Endimión, ha estado con varios hombres antes y después de ti_ se paseo desesperado por el cuarto sin notar la palidez de Endimión.

El pelinegro ahora ya no dudaba tanto de lo que Artemis le decía, ese viaje le había abierto los ojos. Pero debía cumplir con su promesa. Beryl tal vez se había refugiado en los brazos de esos hombres buscando amor y ninguno de ellos se lo dio. Pero él se encargaría de que fuera feliz, aunque él estuviera destrozado por dentro.

Unas semanas después el pelinegro miraba la opulencia del banquete que ofrecía el rey para celebrar el torneo que celebraría en honor a sus más fieles guerreros. Beryl le había pedido que la esperara en la aldea y que luego lo buscaría, esta vez se iría con él.

Pero no quiso esperar y decidió ir, era mejor terminar con esto. Regresaría con Beryl para hacerla su mujer y así olvidarse para siempre de Serenity Tsukino.

Escondido detrás de unos arbustos miro a la mujer que había amado durante años. Se veía feliz al mostrar sus joyas a las demás mujeres que la rodeaban, no parecía triste y melancólica como siempre aseguraba ella estar en las fiestas. Sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído.

__ Debes ver la verdad._

Se volvió para ver quién era y solo pudo ver a un hombre recargado a una de las estatuas que adornaban el jardín real. Era el…su enemigo. Era Malachite.

Miro hacia donde él lo hacía y observo como Beryl se escabullía por el laberinto, después de despedirse de las demás mujeres. Sabía que ese lugar lo usaban los amantes para verse y miro como otros dos hombres salían de su escondite.

¡Eran Seiya y Yaten! ¿Qué hacían ahí? Miro como Malachite se acercaba a ellos, pensó en enfrentarlo cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

_ ¡Espera!_ era Artemis_ Sigámoslos.

Endimión asintió y en silencio así lo hicieron, dieron varias vueltas hasta que se perdieron. Al dar una más se toparon son ellos.

_ ¡Endimión!_ dijeron sorprendidos sus amigos, mientras que Malachite lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica.

_ ¡Así que el fiel enamorado viene a montarse a mi esposa! Tendrás que esperar, alguien se te adelanto_ dijo mordaz viendo como el pelinegro casi le saltaba encima.

_ ¡Hijo de perra!_ exclamo mientras sus amigos lo detenían.

_ ¡Cálmate Endimión!_ Seiya le dijo_ Malachite solo quiere pruebas de la infidelidad de Beryl, una vez que las consiga la dejara.

_ Así es mi amigo_ sonrió Malachite_ Por mí, te la puedes llevar cuando quieras, con o sin pruebas.

_ ¡Y así lo hare!_ se soltó del agarre de sus amigos mirándolos furioso.

_ Lo primero es encontrarla_ dijo Yaten mirando a todos lados_ Creo que estamos perdidos.

Todos asintieron tratando de ver la manera de salir de ahí, de pronto le pareció escuchar esa voz nuevamente a Endimión.

__Por aquí, sigue por aquí._

Endimión siguió el sonido de la voz mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos. Pero aun así lo siguieron, parecía que sabía el camino. Al ir avanzando los gemidos de alguien se escuchaban, poco a poco sonaron más claro así como también la plática que tenia los dos amantes.

_**_ Sigue Rubeus, sigue_ se oyó la voz de Beryl entre los gemidos.**_

_**_Ya casi, ya casi_ grito su amante llegando al clímax.**_

_**_Y dime ¿Qué harás con Endimión?_ pregunto una vez que su respiración se calmo.**_

_**_ Está en la aldea, solo Artemis esta con el_ sonrió satisfecha_ Esta herido y esta vez podrán tú y tus hombres acabar con el trabajo que te encargue.**_

_**_ No sabía que esa preciosidad que lo acompañaba supiera defenderse_ recordó a la rubia que desde que la vio lo traía loco_ ¿Crees que siga ahí? Endimión pudo haber partido a su propiedad**_

_**_ ¡Claro que sí! El idiota estará ahí hasta que yo quiera_ dijo algo molesta ante la mención de Serenity _ ¡Mátalo! Y esta vez no quiero errores.**_

_**_Como quieras_la miro mientras se arreglaba_ No entiendo como nunca te deshiciste de él antes.**_

_**_ Era excelente amante_ sonrió recordando los momentos vividos con el_ Pero ahora con su necedad de cumplir su estúpido juramento me tiene harta.**_

_**_ Pensé que era lo que querías_ dijo sorprendido_ te gusta traerlo como si fuera tu mascota.**_

_**_ Es un idiota, pensó que era virgen_ se empezó a reír_ Hubieras visto su cara cuando llore la supuesta pérdida de esta. Desde ahí lo pude manejar a mi antojo.**_

_**_ ¿Y porque simplemente no lo liberas de esa promesa?_ le dijo confundido.**_

_**_ ¿Y dejárselo a Serenity? ¡Jamás! Ese hombre me pertenece, que gusto me dio verla destrozada al ver como Endimión la rechazaba._ se burlo _ El muy idiota no ve nada, solo lo que yo quiero que vea.**_

_**_Eres una víbora_ dijo Rubeus besándola.**_

_**_Si, lo se_ se rio aceptando gustosa sus besos.**_

Todos miraban expectantes al Endimión el cual a pesar de la oscuridad se veía su palidez. Sabían todos lo que debía significar para el todo lo que Beryl había dicho. Tal vez ahora estaba liberado, pero al hacerlo se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido con Serenity ¡La había perdido!

Malachite salió de su escondite, molesto al ver como un buen hombre era destruido por la mujer que odiaba tanto. Beryl era un ser que no merecía vivir.

_ ¡Maldita zorra!_ vocifero sacando su espada.

_ ¡No!_ Artemis lo detuvo, no podía dejarlo que cometiera un acto así._ ¡Debes presentarla con el rey, seremos tus testigos!

Rubeus aprovecho la confusión para escapar, algo por lo cual empezó a reír Beryl.

_ ¿Me acusaras? ¿De qué? No tienes pruebas_ miro con desdén a todos_ Le diré al rey que son tus amigos, que los compraste, lo que sea para no dejar que termines este matrimonio.

_ ¡Dame mi libertad!_ bramo Malachite desesperado.

_ ¡Nunca! Seré la condesa Beryl por mucho tiempo_ dijo sonriendo_ Así que será mejor que te deshagas de tu amante, porque esa nunca ocupara mi lugar_ palideció cuando miro a Endimión salir de entre las sombras, pero no le importo_ Por lo que veo ya sabes todo y sinceramente me da igual_dijo con profundo descaro

Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Dejando las ilusiones de ambos hombres destrozadas…Pero a estas alturas Endimión se sentía como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

Malachite grito de impotencia, había conocido a una buena mujer que lo amaba. Estaba embarazada de él y su hijo nacería como bastardo y eso no podía permitirlo. Beryl lo sabía y había intentado matarla, por lo mismo la mando lejos con gente de su absoluta confianza.

Necesitaba librarse de ella, necesitaba su libertad. Se dejo caer de rodillas desesperado, incluso pensó en matarla. Pero era un hombre de Dios, sabía que hacerlo era un pecado, pero ella lo merecía ¡Por Dios, que lo merecía!

Endimión miro al hombre que durante años odio, siempre lo imagino como un hombre cruel y déspota. Pero al verlo así, pidiendo su libertad se lleno de rabia. Beryl solo lo había usado para satisfacer sus deseos cuando estaba aburrida y el cómo idiota cayó una y otra vez.

_ Serenity_ susurro con un dolor en su corazón.

Debía buscarla, pero antes tenía que ayudar a Malachite. Hablaría con el rey, le diría sobre sus amoríos con Beryl, le diría todo.

Unas horas después salían de la sala real, estuvieron discutiendo con el rey durante un buen tiempo. Pero ninguno de sus alegatos sirvieron para convencerlo.

__Ustedes son amigos de Malachite_ señalo el monarca_ Debieron de llevar con ustedes al obispo Kelvin._

__ Era una oportunidad que no podíamos desaprovechar_ le dijo Malachite_ Obedecí su orden de casarme con esa mujer a pesar de que prefería la condena de ser excomulgado por mi delito, mas aparte pasar tiempo en algún calabozo_ miro a la nada_ Eso era mejor que todo este infierno._

__ Lo siento amigo_ le dijo el rey_ No conocía bien a Beryl de Metalia, pensé que habían empezado mal. Que luego todo se arreglaría._

__ ¿Pero mi testimonio no cuenta?_ pregunto Endimión._

__No, tú mismo lo has dicho. Has sido su amante, bien podrías hacer esto por despecho_ el rey lo miro, hacia mucho que no lo había visto_ Dime ¿Aceptaste el compromiso con Serenity Tsukino?_

__Bueno…yo…_ que podía decirle a su rey. Que había sido un idiota, que la lastimo…que la había perdido._

__ ¡Claro que acepta!_ dijo Artemis al ver a su amigo indeciso._

__Pues, como les decía. Sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada, necesitan un testigo neutral_dijo pensativo el rey_ Le diré al Obispo Kelvin que vaya a sus aposentos y que la vigile, es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes._

__ Gracias su majestad_ dijeron todos inclinándose y salieron de ahí._

Beryl sonrió al ver las caras de todos, sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra ella. Por el momento se comportaría como la esposa fiel y abnegada, no perdería todo lo que tenía por nadie. En su momento se encargaría de sus enemigos, Malachite pagaría en cuanto encontrara a la mujer que le daría a su bastardo.

Ese sería un duro golpe para el, dejarlo sin el hijo tan deseado. Endimión tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, de eso se aseguraría Rubeus.

Se puso frente a ellos retándolos sonriendo cínicamente, mirando con desdén a Malachite el cual tenía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Artemis lo sujeto temiendo que hiciera alguna estupidez.

_ Les dije que no podrían conmigo_ los miro segura de sí misma_ Nunca podrán demostrar mis…

Se cayó de inmediato cuando vio al rey salir de la habitación, seguido por un hombrecillo que la miraba con intensidad.

_Mire obispo Kelvin_ dijo el monarca_ Ella es Beryl, la esposa de Malachite ¿Cómo esta mi lady?

_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar su majestad_ se inclino ella_ Un placer obispo.

_Si, claro_ dijo el mirándola viendo la forma descarada como se inclinaba dejando ver sus senos_ Hare lo que me dijo su majestad_ diciendo esto se retiro.

_ Y ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?_ pregunto el rey al ver a todos ahí afuera.

_Su majestad, estoy aquí suplicándole a mi esposo para que me dé una oportunidad_ dijo ella quedo mostrando una gran humildad.

_ ¿Suplicar? ¿Por qué?_ la miro con curiosidad.

_Mi esposo me difama, hace de mí la burla de las demás mujeres de la corte_ sollozo la pelirroja_ Es cruel conmigo al hacerme esto, además de pedirles a sus amigos que arrastren mi nombre por el fango. Ellos solo…

Ella iba a seguir diciendo sus mentiras cuando al levantar la vista para mostrarle sus lágrimas falsas al rey miro a una bella mujer que estaba detrás del monarca. La miraba tranquila y fijamente, sus ojos color rubí la tenían hipnotizada.

__Has crecido dejando salir solo mentiras de tu boca_ le dijo sin que sus labios se movieran_ Es momento de que hables con la verdad y liberes tu alma_ dicho esto se oculto por completo detrás del rey._

_ ¿Sucede algo Beryl?_ pregunto Malachite al verla tan pálida, nunca la había visto así.

_ ¡He mentido!_ dijo ella sin más_ Malachite nunca me obligo a estar con él, estaba muy tomado y nunca sucedió nada. Mi tío y yo planeamos todo para tener acceso a la fortuna de él, ya que estaba en la ruina.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ casi se le iba encima Malachite.

_ ¡Alto! _ grito el rey_ ¿Qué mas mi lady? ¿En que más ha mentido?_ pregunto con voz tranquila.

_ Lo he engañado con varios hombres, he tomado su oro para poder callarlos_ dijo como ida_ Intente matar a su amante, la mujer que ama. Porque me entere que esperaba a su hijo, y no podía dejar que me quitara mi lugar, por la falta de niños en nuestro matrimonio.

_ Pudiste darle uno_ señalo el rey.

_No puedo, a los quince años estuve embarazada de mi padrino_ todos soltaron un jadeo por el impacto de eso, Endimión estaba rojo de ira_ Fui con una mujer para que me lo sacara y debido a eso no puedo tener más.

_ ¿Por qué has mentido? ¿Por qué has mantenido a dos buenos hombres viviendo en una mentira?_ pregunto el monarca viendo con asco a la mujer.

_ A Endimión por deseo, su cuerpo me hace vibrar y aun lo hace. A Malachite por su fortuna y poder, era algo que ambicionaba_ sonrió ella mirándolos_ Pero Endimión puso en peligro mi posición al ponerse de necio de llevarme con él, por lo mismo lo mande matar. Desgraciadamente Rubeus fallo.

_ ¡Guardias!_ grito furioso el rey al ver la maldad de esa mujer_ ¡Llévenla al calabozo!_ ordeno a los hombres cuando se presentaron _ ¡No deseo verla nunca más en mi palacio! ¡Sera juzgada y condenada! ¡Busquen a Jedite de Metalia y a Rubeus Black!

_ ¡No! ¡No puede hacerme esto!_ grito ella forcejando con los hombre que la llevaban casi arrastras, no sabía por qué había dicho todo eso _ ¡Soy una condesa! ¡Soy la hermosa Beryl! La mujer que tiene locos a todos los hombres.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar sus gritos, Malachite sonrió. Había conseguido su libertad, no sabía que había provocado que Beryl dijera la verdad. Pero lo que haya sido agradecía con todo su corazón, ahora podía tener la vida que siempre deseo.

_ ¿Anulara mi matrimonio?_ no era necesario preguntarlo, pero quería estar seguro.

_Por supuesto, yo mismo me encargare de mandar ese pedido a la iglesia_ sonrió el rey_ Y tu Endimión ¿Qué harás?_ le pregunto mirándolo que se notaba pensativo, claro que debía estarlo. Serenity había anulado su compromiso, solo que no quiso decirle nada.

Sabía muchas cosas, entre ellas todo lo que pasaron en ese viaje. Solo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Endimión se enamorara de Serenity, solo que no pensó que fuera tan lento e idiota para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Ahora tendría que ver cómo llegar al corazón de la rubia, ella lo odiaba. No por no amarla, si no por lo ciego que estaba sobre esa mujer. Haruka le había explicado todo el asunto.

__ Serenity no desea verlo, desea que anule el compromiso_ dijo furioso Haruka._

__ ¿Qué no lo ama? ¿Ya se le paso ese amor?_ pregunto sonriendo, sabia ciertos detalles pero no todos sobre la decisión de Serenity._

__ ¡Claro que ama a ese idiota!_ bramo furioso_ Pero no quiere estar atado a él, no quiere un ciego por marido _ dijo esta vez sonriendo_ Es lo mejor, mi hermanita está mal pero lo superara._

__ Si lo sé, ella es una mujer fuerte_ pensó el monarca en jovencita que vio la última vez que visito a los Tsukino_ Además encontrara a alguien que hará todo por ella._

__Si, pero lo malo es que ella amara siempre a Endimión_ recordó como llego su hermana al castillo, ya no era la misma_ Solo anule el compromiso, dígale a Endimión que mi hermana lo libera._

__Ya veremos_ dijo quedo mirando como Haruka salía._

El rey miro como los amigos de Endimión empezaban hacer planes para su partida, tendría un largo camino que recorrer y tenían que arreglar todo para este viaje. Pero el camino de Endimión sería muy largo, demasiado para llegar al corazón de Serenity nuevamente.

Un mes. ¡Un maldito mes! Eso era lo que había pasado desde que llego a las afueras de la fortaleza Tsukino. Llego seguro de sí mismo pensando que lo recibirían ¡Demonios! Después de todo era el prometido de Serenity.

Le había mandado mensajes de amor, pidiéndole perdón. Unas hermosas joyas que había conseguido para pedir la oportunidad de verla, pero cada una de ellas le era devuelta. Con el mensaje que se fuera por donde vino.

No sabía más que hacer, sus amigos disfrutaban de la fogata donde casi todos se habían reunido. ¿Quiénes demonios eran todos esos hombres? Miro las demás tiendas donde estaban instalados varios caballeros y otros tantos que no conocía.

Se acerco a ellos escuchando sin querer lo que decían.

_ Apuesto mi armadura a que no lo consigue_ dijo uno de los hombres.

_ ¿Cuál? Esa que tienes toda abollada_ sonrió Yaten_ Ofrece algo mejor y tal vez acepte.

_ Yo besare los pies de Serenity si consigue lo que pidió_ dijo Seiya sonriendo.

_No lo hará_ dijo Yaten serio_ Endimión es muy orgulloso.

_ Bueno, si Seiya besa los pies de lady Serenity_ dijo otro hombre_ Yo bañare en oro los zapatos que traiga puestos cuando lo haga.

_ ¡Hecho!_ con un apretón de manos cerraron la apuesta.

_ ¡Idiotas!_ señalo Endimión mirándolos a todos que solo sonrieron al verlo.

Todos se habían reunido ahí para ver al gran caballero Endimión, conocido como un demonio en el campo de batalla. Necesitaban ver como se humillaría para conseguir el perdón de su amada, casi todos sabían lo que había pasado y los que no, habían exagerado las cosas.

Como sea, todos sabían que para conseguir el perdón de la dama, tendría que arrastrarse a los pies de Serenity Tsukino.

_ ¡Mira Serenity!_ grito su prima_ Se han reunido más hombres.

_No me importa_ dijo ella siguiendo con su costura_ Por mi pueden construir otro castillo.

_ Pero prima, te ha mandado cartas pidiendo tu perdón_ empezó a recordar _ Cada una de ellas mas romántica cada vez, además de las hermosas joyas que has rechazado ¿Acaso ya no lo amas?

_ ¡Anyeli!_ grito ella desesperada_ ¡Claro que lo amo! Pero me humillo, desprecio lo que le ofrecía sin pensar lo que yo sentía.

_ ¿Por qué no hablas con él?_ se sentó junto a ella mirándola con ternura_ Estas sufriendo por él y ahora lo tienes ahí ¿Acaso deseas castigarlo tanto hasta que haga lo que le pediste?

_ ¡Claro que no!_ bajo la cabeza_ Nunca dejaría que lo hiciera…Pero tengo miedo Anyeli.

_ ¿Miedo? ¿Tu?_ la miro sorprendida_ Serenity, le mentiste a mi tío Kenji, viajaste por lugares peligrosos para conquistarlo, te enfrentaste a un hombre para salvarlo ¿Y te da miedo hablar con él?-pregunto incrédula

_ ¡Si! ¡Si, si, si! Tengo miedo de que el recuerdo de Beryl oscurezca nuestra relación, no sé exactamente que paso, pero durante años la amo_ sonrió triste_ Ese amor no creo que acabara de un momento a otro.

_ ¿Y por qué no luchas por él?_ se levanto ella mirándola furiosa esta vez_ De niña decías que ese hombre seria tu esposo, soportaste las burlas de todos por ese amor, hiciste todo por él y ahora que está aquí estas ahí sentada sin hacer nada_ señalo ella mirando su bordado_ Si conociera a alguien del cual me enamorara así yo no lo dejaría ir, no me importarían sus fantasmas. Yo los vencería.

_ Anyeli ¿Estas enamorada?_ pregunto la rubia mirando a su prima cuando la escucho decirle todo eso tan apasionada.

Anyeli recordó el día que había salido para regresar una de las notas que Endimión mando, un hombre de pelo largo sujeto en una coleta se había acercado a ella para tomarla. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella sintió que se perdía en un mar de emociones.

Pero cuando el toco sus dedos para recibir de regreso la nota sintió un tipo de energía, se había sonrojado violentamente y el solo sonrió al verla ponerse así. Ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta avergonzada sin hacer caso a sus llamados cuando le pregunto su nombre.

Desde ese día lo miraba a lo lejos, lo veía sonreír, jugar con los niños de la aldea que estaba afuera del castillo. Le parecía un hombre tierno y amoroso, le gustaba. Mas que gustarle, lo quería…lo amaba.

_ ¡No, claro que no!_ se volvió para que no viera su sonrojo_ Esto se trata de ti Serenity_ se volvió un poco más calmada_ Habla con él.

_ Tal vez tienes razón_ sonrió ella mirando hacia la ventana.

Hacia más de un mes que Endimión había llegado ahí, su padre no lo dejo entrar y le ordeno que se fuera. Según su padre el pelinegro decía que venía a cumplir con el compromiso, tan molesto estaba Kenji por su desfachatez que no pudo decirle que el compromiso fue anulado.

Se levanto para ir con su padre, necesitaba decirle que hablaría con Endimión. No quería alargar más esto, no tenía caso cuando lo amaba. A pesar de todo lo amaría siempre y si él estaba ahí para una oportunidad se la daría.

_ Mira ¿No es ese el rey?_ miro Selene sorprendida.

_ ¡No es posible!_ Kenji se levanto de su asiento para mirar a la ventana_ Si, es el.

_ Mandare que preparen una de las torres para el_ de inmediato salió.

Kenji miro a su esposa salir y se sentó cansado por la situación en la que estaban, hacia un par de semanas habían estado llegando varios amigos y conocidos a sus tierras. Muchos de ellos acamparon afuera del castillo, si no fuera porque conocía a cada uno de ellos pensaría que lo estaban por invadir.

Pero el colmo era ahora que hasta el mismo rey se prestaba a este espectáculo, tendría que hablar con su hija y pedirle que perdonara a ese muchacho. Ya estaba harto de los mensajes, las joyas que eran devueltas, los gritos de amor que le profesaba Endimión desde afuera en las noches. Ese hombre no los dejaba dormir.

Estaba por salir a buscarla cuando Serenity entro, vio en su mirada que no tenía caso hablar con ella. Se notaba su alegría, su aura tan llena de luz.

_ Padre, quiero tu permiso para ver a Endimión_ se arrodillo al lado de donde él estaba sentado_ Se que no hice bien las cosas, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo.

_ Puedes ir con el hija_ sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_ Incluso estaba a punto de llevarte a arrastras con él.

_ ¡Padre!_ dijo indignada.

_ ¡Hija! ¡Por Dios! Mira hacia afuera, estamos prácticamente invadidos_ suspiro cansado_ Además el rey está aquí.

_ ¿El rey? ¡Dios mío! _ se apresuro a salir.

_ ¡Hija tienes que ver esto!_ entro su madre con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y ahora qué pasa?_ Kenji se levanto de nuevo para asomarse a la ventana.

_Al parecer hará lo que Serenity le pidió_ Selene sonrió a su hija.

Serenity palideció al pensar lo que eso significaba, Endimión se vería humillado ante mucha gente porque ella se comporto como una niña malcriada en vez de ir y hablar con él desde un principio.

Cerró los ojos imaginando lo que él podría sentir ante lo que esto significaba, varios caballeros, nobles e incluso el rey estarían observándolo, criticándolo, riéndose de él. Algo que odiaba Endimión, su honor y orgullo se perderían ese día.

Y todo porque ella no supo enfrentar las cosas.

_Bueno Endimión_ Seiya lo miro divertido_ Ya era hora.

_ ¡Cállate!_ gruño el, mirando como todos los demás también estaban ahí_ Esto no será fácil.

_ Te comprare unas nuevas calzas_ dijo Yaten aguantándose la risa_ Además, Serenity lo vale ¿O no?

_Si, ella lo vale_ suspiro mirando hacia el castillo tratando de ver una señal de su amada.

Endimión se puso de rodillas y empezó el recorrido, Serenity le dijo que tendría que arrastrarse para conseguir su perdón y lo haría. No le importaba las risas de todos esos hombres, ni las burlas, ni la humillación si con eso conseguía que ella lo perdonara. Sin ella no valía la pena vivir una vida llena de honor y respeto.

Siguió haciéndolo esta vez poniendo sus manos en el piso, tendría que hacerlo.

_ ¿No es esa Serenity?_ dijo Yaten mirando a lo lejos.

_ ¿Dónde?_ se puso de rodillas nuevamente Endimión tratando de verla, seguramente lo había visto y ahora lo perdonaría.

_ Tu sigue arrastrándote_ Seiya lo aventó hacia el suelo haciendo que este cayera de bruces contra el suelo_ No es ella, Yaten vio mal.

_ ¡Hijos de…!_ escupió la tierra que había entrado a su boca_ Algún día los veré en mi lugar, suplicando por el amor de una mujer.

_ Tal vez_ reflexiono Yaten_ Pero por el momento deja que disfrute este momento.

Artemis reía a lo lejos acompañado del rey, justo a tiempo habían llegado para ver que era ciertos los rumores sobre el camino lleno de dificultades que Endimión atravesaría. Muchos apostaban que el pelinegro no podría con esta cruzada, una que era la que marcaria su destino para siempre.

_No cabe duda que la ama_ dijo con admiración el rey_ No cualquiera hace eso por una mujer.

_Así es, pero es lo que merece por no haber reconocido el verdadero amor_ miro como alguien salía del castillo_ Pero no creo que dure mucho humillándose.

_Bueno, entonces tendremos que ver lo de la boda_ el rey miro hacia donde lo hacía Artemis_ Vamos mi amigo, vayamos con kenji para arreglar todo el desastre que hizo tu protegido.

Artemis asintió mirando la escena, miro como Serenity llegaba al lado de Endimión. Subió a su caballo y se encamino hacia la entrada junto con el rey el cual le platicaba sobre el destino de Beryl y Rubeus.

_ ¡Endimión!_ se escucho la voz de ella.

_ ¡Mira ahora si es!_ dijo Yaten mirando como la rubia corría hacia ellos.

_Serenity_ susurro mirando como ella se paraba enfrente de el.

Ahí de rodillas frente a ella levanto la mirada para pedirle perdón, decirle que la amaba con locura y que si toda su vida tenía que suplicar por su amor, lo haría.

Pero al hacerlo vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella se arrodillo junto a él y sonrió. Lo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso. Un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

_ ¡Perdóname Serenity!_ murmuro el sobre sus labios_ ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

_ ¡Oh! Endimión, perdóname a mi_ sollozo ella_ No era mi intención que hicieras esto, está enojada, herida…dolida…yo…Perdóname.

_ ¡No amor! ¡No llores!_ se levanto él para ayudarla.

Ella de inmediato lo empezó a sacudir quitándole el polvo de su ropa, lloraba por haberlo puesto en esa situación. Nunca imagino que el haría algo que solo dijo en un momento de rabia.

_ Déjalo Serenity_ sonrió el levantándola_ Es lo de menos.

_ ¿Qué paso con Beryl?_ pregunto temerosa, no quiso saber nada de ellos. Hacerlo era recordar el dolor por la pérdida del pelinegro.

_Ha sido juzgada y condenada, al igual que su tío_ dijo el mirándola intensamente_ Mi amor es solo tuyo Serenity, me aferre a una migajas que Beryl me daba por que lo necesitaba.

_ La amaste, por lo mismo te aferraste a ella durante tanto tiempo_ señalo ella, no quería tener esperanzas, aun no_ Mencionaste su nombre cuando fuiste herido, dijiste que la amabas.

_ Nunca la ame, de eso estoy seguro. Era a ti a quien quería confesarle mis sentimientos antes de morir_ sonrió el dándole un beso_ Me aferre a una promesa, porque era lo único de valor que tenia. Eso era algo de lo cual me enorgullecía.

_ No quiero nada a medias Endimión_ dijo quedo mirándolo_ Te amo intensamente y espero también ser amada así.

_ Y lo eres Serenity_ la abrazo_ ¡Te amo!

Iba a decirle algo mas cuando de pronto sintió que la arrebataban de sus brazos, de repente miro como Seiya se arrodillaba frente a Serenity y tomaba su pie.

_ Bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta_ fue todo lo que dijo y después deposito un beso en el pie de la rubia que lo miraba sin entender nada.

_ ¡Deja eso!_ le grito Artemis cuando pasaban al lado de ellos junto al rey_ Los esperamos adentro.

_ ¡Su majestad!

Todos los ahí reunidos hicieron reverencia conforme avanzaba su rey, todos sonrieron sabiendo que sería una boda de la cual se hablaría por mucho tiempo.

Seiya nuevamente detuvo a Serenity y Endimión lo miro molesto. Ya eran muchas confianzas con su prometida.

_ Aun no le pides matrimonio_ señalo Yaten mirando como apartaba a Serenity.

_Bueno…no… pero lo hare_ dijo sonrojado el pelinegro.

_ Pues hazlo ya y ahora_ sonrió Seiya_ Porque ahí vienen su padre y hermano, así que haz lo correcto esta vez.

_ ¿Te casarías conmigo Serenity?_ y nuevamente se puso de rodillas mirando con adoración a esa mujer que lo había amado desde niña.

_ ¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!_ dijo llena de felicidad.

_ De una vez que estas de rodillas_ observo Seiya_ Quítale sus zapatos a Serenity.

_ ¿Mis zapatos? ¿Es una tradición?_ pregunto confundida dejando que su ahora prometido lo hiciera.

_No, solo preparo un regalo de bodas_ dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Estaba por irse cuando la figura de la mujer que lo traía loco, salió detrás del padre de Serenity. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. La había estado observando a escondidas cuando entregaba los mensajes de Endimión, miro como en los jardines de la fortaleza de los Tsukino ella les leía cuentos a los niños y jugaba con ellos.

Sentía que la conocía de otra vida, no sabía porque, pero algo muy dentro de él le indicaba que ella era la mujer de su vida.

_ ¿Quién es ella?_ murmuro mirando como ella avanzaba con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ella?- se volvió Serenity para ver a quien se refería_ ¡Oh! Es mi prima Anyeli_ sonrió la rubia.

_ ¡Anyeli! Qué hermoso nombre_ suspiro él.

_ ¡Serenity!_ le grito su prima corriendo a abrazarla_ ¡Felicidades!

_ Gracias Anyeli_ se separo de ella mirándola y observo cómo se sonrojaba cuando miro a Seiya_ Mira te presento a los amigos de mi prometido.

_ ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Seiya Kou!_ de inmediato hizo a un lado a Yaten que lo miro sorprendido.

_ Un placer, mi nombre es Anyeli_ hizo una reverencia elegantemente.

_ ¡Hola Endimión!_ saludo Haruka rompiendo el hechizo de ellos dos_ Harás esta vez lo correcto.

_ Sí, claro que si_ dijo nervios mirando a los dos hombres.

En eso fijo su vista en el otro hombre que los alcanzaba, se tenso un instante al reconocerlo y de inmediato acerco más a él a Serenity.

_Hola de nuevo_ lo saludo el rubio_ Es un gusto ver que mi primita lo logro.

_ ¿Primita?_ miro como la rubia le sonreía al tipo que había conocido semanas atrás_ ¿Eres su primo?

_Si, así es_ sonrió el y extendió su mano_ Andrew Furuhata.

Endimión la tomo sin saber que decir. ¡Había sido un estúpido! Pensó que era el amante de Serenity, cuando en realidad era un pariente. Sus celos no le dejaron ver que su amada nunca lo traicionaría.

_ Te pregunto ahora yo_ Kenji intervino mirándolo serio_ ¿Harás lo correcto esta vez?

_ Sí, señor_ lo miro sin ninguna duda_ Tiene mi palabra.

_ Entonces… ¡Bienvenido a la familia!_ dijo Kenji abrazándolo fuertemente dándole unas palmadas.

Endimión noto que el abrazo y las palmadas en la espalda fueron demasiado dolorosos para ser del todo amistosos. Era claro que había un mensaje en ese abrazo "amistoso", después sintió lo mismo con Haruka y Andrew.

Era claro, si hacia sufrir a Serenity una vez más. No saldría vivo esta vez. Pero de eso no se preocuparía, por que de ahora en adelante solo haría feliz a su amada.

Durante días se preparo el castillo para la celebración de la boda, el salón principal fue adornado con esmero por las mujeres para que todo estuviera dispuesto para los invitados de honor. Los demás estarían afuera en la mesas que habían traído la gente de la aldea para poder todos celebrar ese día.

La capilla donde se celebraría la ceremonia religiosa estaba adornada con hermosas flores blancas. Habían decidido que se haría en el atrio para que todos pudieran presenciar la boda.

Ahí junto al hombre que amaba decían cada uno sus votos, prometiéndose amor y fidelidad. Habían superado muchas pruebas y cuando intercambiaron los anillos se miraron a los ojos prometiéndose que su amor seria eterno.

El banquete transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas sobre el amor de Serenity por Endimión desde niña y como había ido a conquistar al hombre de su vida. También algunos platicaron quedamente sobre la maldad de la mujer que estuvo por separarlos.

Ellos los habían escuchado, pero los ignoraron. Su amor estuvo a prueba y lo habían superado, había sido necesario todo el dolor y la mentira para entregarse a ese amor puro y limpio que ahora tenía. Así que valió la pena después de todo.

Serenity miraba una vez más la puerta, sus doncellas la habían preparado para su noche de bodas y estaba sumamente nerviosa. Había platicado con Luna y su madre sobre lo que sucedería esa noche y sus miedos.

__Madre ¿Toda mujer sufre?_ la miro temerosa por su respuesta._

__Pues, al principio si_ dijo un poco sonrojada_ Es algo que pasara una vez que pase tu membrana y…_

__ ¿Membrana? ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto con horror_ ¿Dónde está?_

__Bueno_ dudo un poco_ ¿Sabes por dónde naces los bebes?_ miro que su hija asentía_ Pues bien, ahí todas las mujeres tenemos una membrana, es a lo que llamamos virginidad._

__He visto como nacen los bebes_ pensó ella recordando la vez que ayudo a Luna_ Pero ¿Sera el mismo dolor? El es enorme, no creo que pueda entrar_ recordó el día que lo vio._

__ ¿Enorme? ¿Cómo que enorme?_ pregunto sorprendida Selena_ ¿Lo has visto?_

__Si…yo…bueno una ocasión durante el viaje_ se sonrojo evitando mirar a las dos mujeres que se habían puesto rojas._

__Hija, cuando llegue el momento podrás hacerlo_ dijo su madre después de reponerse de la impresión ante las palabras de su hija_ El cuerpo de la mujer está diseñado para aceptar el tamaño de su esposo, si él es paciente contigo será leve el dolor que tengas._

__ ¿Y después qué?_ pregunto aun llena de dudas._

__Eso hija_ le dio unas palmaditas para tranquilizarla_ Lo averiguaras en tu noche de bodas._

Y ahora estaba ahí, llena de nervios mirando a todos lados. ¿Y si no podía? ¿La dejaría por no saber ser una mujer? ¡Dios!

Estaba tan nerviosa pensando muchas cosas que no noto cuando su esposo había entrado, el cerro la puerta despacio para poder observarla. Su pelo suelto, cepillado y brillante caía sobre su rostro, hombros y espalda. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco casi transparente que dejaba traslucir la sombra de sus pezones.

El recuerdo de ese día que saboreo sobre la tela húmeda uno de ellos lo hizo estremecer, la había deseado tanto ese día. Pero ahí sentada, le parecía estar viendo a un ángel. Su esposa, su guerrera, su eterna enamorada que fue capaz de todo por el, parecía…aterrorizada.

Sentada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro pálido y los puños cerrados contra sus piernas, permanecía ella ignorando que su esposo había entrado.

El lentamente se acerco, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Ella al principio se quedo quieta, tensa y temerosa de lo que vendría después. Pero el beso era suave y tierno, poco a poco fue respondiendo a él y sin darse cuenta estaba recostada en la cama.

Endimión dejo sus labios para hacer un recorrido de suaves besos por su rostro y cuello. Al sentirla temblar mientras se dirigía a sus senos hablo.

_No tengas miedo Serenity.

_No tengo miedo_ respondió en un susurro.

_ ¿Entonces por qué tiemblas amor?_

_No es miedo_ se mordió los labios_ Mi madre me hablo de lo que pasaría.

_ ¿Cuál es tu temor entonces?_ siguió su tarea dirigiéndose a uno de sus pezones, el cual deseaba saborear.

_ Que no puedas caber en mi_ miro hacia abajo donde se podía apreciar la virilidad de él.

El pelinegro sonrió y recordó el día en el lago, ahora entendía cuando ella se quedo paralizada y pálida en esa ocasión. Había salido mostrando su deseo por ella para molestarla, pero no pensó que ahora eso hiciera que temiera a ese momento.

_ Somos el uno para el otro cariño_ beso su vientre esta vez_ Mi cuerpo encajara contigo.

Serenity no dijo más ante las sensaciones que su esposo despertaba en ella, se retorcía debajo de Endimión mientras él la acariciaba y le chupaba los tersos senos. El miedo que sentía fue desplazado por la pasión. Tímidamente al principio, con descaro después, Serenity empezó a acariciarle la amplia espalda y los fuertes brazos. El tacto de la piel tibia de su marido, que cubría los poderosos músculos, no hizo más que acrecentar su deseo.

Endimión sintió que estaba lista y aunque deseaba prolongar las caricias, sabía que era mejor hacerlo para que ella no perdiera la pasión y entrega que experimentaba en ese momento. El pelinegro puso su mano en la intimidad de la rubia para relajarla un poco más, ella intento alejarse de él. Abrió los ojos asustada y busco la mirada de su esposo

_Tranquila amor_ la beso suave para relajarla nuevamente_ Ábrete para mi, déjame ser parte de ti cariño.

El se coloco en posición para abrirse paso dentro de ella y Serenity pudo sentir la dureza de su pasión. Endimión la aferro de sus caderas y la inmovilizo, lo haría con rapidez para que el dolor fuera más fácil de soportar. Así que la penetro de una sola estocada pasando la barrera de su inocencia.

Temblando por el esfuerzo para contenerse al sentir la estrechez de ella, se quedo quieto manteniéndola pegada a él.

_ ¿Estas bien cariño?_ dijo con dificultad.

_ Sí, me siento…no se…_ se movió un poco haciendo que el pelinegro gimiera_ ¿Te lastimo?_ pregunto sorprendida mirando a su esposo.

_No cariño, pero te necesito_ la beso mordiendo sus labios un poco_ Pon tus piernas a mi alrededor, cariño.

_ ¿Así?_ le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas.

_Si_ se movió lentamente dentro de ella y la oyó gemir_ ¿Te lastimo?

_No, sigue por favor_ se aferro a él cuando se movió nuevamente.

Apoyado en los antebrazos, Endimión la observo mientras luchaba por mantener un ritmo suave que no la lastimara.

_ Si, así cariño_ la animo al ver que ella respondía con mas pasión a sus movimientos_ Déjame sentirte, así amor, sigue así.

Serenity se sujeto de Endimión y pronto los dos acompasaron el ritmo. Los de él se tornaron más fieros, mas posesivos y ella gemía sin contener una sensación desconocida que la hacía acelerar sus movimientos. Llevo sus manos a las caderas de él, para sentirlo más dentro de ella.

Los repentinos movimientos salvajes de Serenity le hicieron ver a Endimión que el clímax de ella era inminente. Cuando la rubia lo alcanzo, el se vio arrastrado por ella y rugió su nombre, un segundo después se desplomo sobre ella. Sentía como temblaban sus cuerpos y como la respiración poco a poco se tornaba más tranquila. Endimión apretó su rostro en el cuello de Serenity y disfruto de ese momento.

Un momento lleno de paz y satisfacción, al fin había alcanzado una felicidad que iba mas allá del clímax después de hacer el amor. Había llegado a casa, a su hogar y sabia que el juramento que le había hecho en el altar seria una dulce promesa que disfrutaría por el resto de su vida.

Sabía que sería un largo camino el que le esperaba, pero enfrentaría todo por ella. Por la niña que le juro amor, por la mujer que lucho por el…Por Serenity dejaría atrás sus demonios del pasado para lograr la vida que siempre anhelo.

_**Un año después…**_

Observo a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado, la cual el pelinegro no podía dejar de admirar. Su piel blanca parecía de porcelana, su pelo negro le cubría ligeramente su rostro el cual dejaba ver una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Suspiro ligeramente, sus pensamientos eran un lio en su cabeza, de pronto se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertarla.

_Debo terminar con esto, no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira_ dijo para sí mismo.

Salió de ahí cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de él. En su mirada se veía la decisión de llevar acabo de decir la verdad, una verdad que tal vez lastimaria a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, uno mas.<strong>

**El epilogo es para ver mas a fondo los persojanes de Angel Negro 29 e Itziar y ver dos tres detalles sobre Serenity/Endimion.**

**soyprincesitamoon:** _Noooo como me hiciste reir, pobre de Endimion. Pero si es asi lo de la premiacion, entonces el pobre tendra que asegurar todo su cuerpecito. Por que en mis ideas para proximos proyectos seguira igual...siendo un idiota. Muchiiiisimas gracias por comentar**.**_

**Adileyne: **_Amix...el pobre se ahogo entre el dolor, por lo mismo no dijo completas las palabras. Oigan delen chance fue herido el pobre jajaja._

**sheccidmoon: **_Gracias por comentar, siiii sufrio Serenity pero ya ahora es feliz._

**Ameeran: **_Siiii asi me pasa a mi con los fics que leo, y vieras que me sentia mal por atrasarlo tanto. Pero lo escribia, lo revisaba y ahi voy de nuevo a ponerle mas cosas o quitarlas. Pero creo que al fin quedo._

**...:**_Listo el capitulo listo, no salio nombre de nadie. Pero agradezco el tiempo para dejarme ver que les gusto._

**Ok, SEREDAR me ha hecho el favor de adaptar el libro en el cual me base, una historia que me encanto. Pero mi mentecita se imagino otro tipo de escenario y situacion, espero haberlo logrado. **

**Asi que pasen y lean una gran historia que nuestra amiga SEREDAR subira para que lean la original.**

**Imagenes en el facebook.**

**feliz dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama basada en el libro "Promesas en tierras altas" de Hannah Howell algunas partes, creo yo.**

**Historia adaptada completamente por Seredar.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, que me ayuda con algunas emociones que yo no se expresar en los personajes y en otras cositas.**

**9/19/2011**

_**Muchisimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y visitas. En este ultimo capitulo veremos que paso con los nuevos personajes.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

_**Un Amor que nació sin esperarlo…**_

_**Un amor Inesperado; me conquistaste sin imaginarlo **_

_**Y yo te ame sin esperarlo…**_

El pelinegro salió fuera de ahí, sentía que se ahogaba. Hacia muchos años que soñaba con la mujer que dejaba atrás, ella era un remanso de paz en su vida después de todo lo que había pasado. Todo había empezado mal con ellos.

Recordó como le toco ir a la corte para romper un compromiso que no deseaba y al final resulto que se caso con la mujer a la cual le habían prometido en matrimonio. Sonrió nostálgico cuando pensó que su motivo para romper el compromiso era por una promesa hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo había jurado y durante tanto tiempo vivió para esa promesa que no vio más allá. Ignoro sus sentimientos por tratar de vivir una vida de honor, una vida vacía y sin sentido.

Pero ahora tenía un motivo para seguir, esa hermosa mujer que lo había conquistado en ese bosque. Esa mujer que curo sus heridas, no solo físicas sino también las del alma. Le dolía pensar que lastimaría a esa mujer tan especial que lo adoraba. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir así y menos ahora que había encontrado su felicidad.

Con esto en mente azoto el caballo, necesitaba sentir el viento y que este despejara sus dudas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto de la brisa matutina. Y así se alejo siendo observado por una mujer que estaba semidesnuda, la cual sintió cuando abandono su lecho. Lo siguió hasta que se perdió de su vista, sus ojos rubí lo miraron con amor. Su amado caballero, su vida…su amante.

_ ¡Serenity!_ grito Anyeli mirando como la rubia estaba vigilando su jardín.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se volvió ella sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que Endimión no quiere que andes fuera_ la regaño mirándola llena de tierra.

_ Quiero que esté listo el jardín_ sonrió ella levantándose mientras se sacudía la tierra.

_Si, lo sé_ la ayudo _ Pero sabes que en tu estado no puedes.

_ No soy frágil, además le hacía falta a la propiedad_ miro el castillo de su marido.

Desde que llego ahí puso manos a la obra limpiando a fondo el castillo, adornándolo con los tapices que yacían abandonados en una de las torres. También disponiendo de los regalos de la boda que cada amigo de su padre y Endimión les habían dado para su nuevo hogar.

Había instalado mujeres de su confianza, debido a los roces que tuvo con una de las siervas que residía ahí. Cuando llego estuvo coqueteándole a su marido y este solo se sonrojo diciéndole que tenía el control absoluto sobre su castillo.

Con eso le basto para cordialmente mandarla lejos de ahí. La muchacha se resistió alegando que era la protegida de Endimión.

__Mi esposo me ha dado control absoluto de esto_ le señalo todo_ Te estoy colocando en la propiedad de mis padres, no te estoy arrojando a la nada._

__Usted no podrá complacer a mi señor_ la miro con desdén_ El es demasiado hombre para usted._

__ Yo soy mucha mujer para él_ le dijo mirando la forma descarada en la que vestía_ Tal vez mi marido te uso para sus momentos de soledad, pero ahora me tiene a mí. Sera mejor que aceptes lo que te ofrezco o te arrojare a la calle._

__ ¡El no lo dejara! _ vocifero ella intentando subir hacia la habitación de Endimión._

__ ¡Dije que te fueras!_ le grito la rubia_ ¡Y lo harás! _

_La tomo de los pelos y la saco del castillo bajo la mirada de la demás servidumbre. Los cuales empezaron a aplaudir, la sierva se creía la dueña de todo solo por haber tenido intimidad con el señor del castillo. Algo que había molestado a varios, porque no hacia sus labores y se la pasaba mandándolos cuando Endimión no estaba._

Serenity sonrió al recordar todo esto, tal vez la mujer sentía que era la dueña. Pero nunca actuó como una, el castillo estaba hecho un desastre en algunas partes.

Cuando llego y avanzo en sus tareas la gente empezó a conocerla. Vieron el hermoso ángel que había llegado para ayudarlos a vivir bien y prósperamente. Además de que Endimión se le veía siempre feliz.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció al mirar que hacía días que su esposo estaba raro, lo notaba distante y pensativo ¿Acaso pensaba en Beryl? ¿Su amor no había muerto aun? Cambio su humor al ver como su prima la miraba intensamente.

_ Dime Anyeli ¿Cómo vas con Seiya?_ sonrió al ver como su prima se sonrojaba.

_Bien, muy bien_ le sonrió mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Anyeli hacía poco que se había casado con Seiya y ahora por el momento permanecerían ahí hasta que Serenity se aliviara.

Seiya era su esposo, quien diría que ese intenso cortejo que duro por mucho tiempo por fin terminara en boda. Su amado marido tenía muchos fantasmas que vencer, a pesar de que desde un principio dijo que la amaba, no confiaba en lo que su amor podría depararle.

Tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para que Seiya abriera su corazón por completo.

**FLASH BACK**

__ ¡Te amo Anyeli!_le dijo ese día en el banquete de bodas de Serenity_ De eso estoy seguro…pero…_

__ ¿Pero qué?_ lo miro ella con temor._

__ Eres hermosa, tal vez deseas conocer a más personas_ observo a los caballeros que peleaban por estar con su ángel_ No quiero atarte a mí, sin saber que tú me quieres de la misma manera._

__ Seiya, se que te quiero_ le sonrió mirándolo tiernamente_ El amor no es fácil, siempre habrá que superar muchos obstáculos para ser felices_ le tomo una mano_ Pero juntos lo lograremos._

__ Te cortejare Anyeli, te daré la oportunidad de que veas el mundo_ le beso su mano, sabía que hacer eso tal vez le haría ver que el solo era la ilusión del primer amor_ No quiero que luego…._

_Callo de inmediato y soltó la mano de ella con un poco de brusquedad. Anyeli lo miro sorprendida, sin saber que decirle. Ella intuía que algo pasaba con él, pero si no quería confiar en ella sería mejor retirarse._

Durante días lo evito, no quería hablar con él. Cuando lo hiciera quería que el confiara en ella, que la dejara entrar a su corazón. Y así sucedió y entendió el por qué sus miedos.

__Mi madre fue prometida siendo una niña, se caso con mi padre a la edad de quince años_ se perdió en sus recuerdos_ Mi padre en verdad la amaba, pero ella no. Ella deseaba casarse por amor y conocer lugares, visitar la corte. Todas esas cosas que toda mujer quiere._

_Anyeli siguió escuchando sin abrazarlo ni nada, sabía que el necesitaba desahogarse._

__ Un día llego un amigo de mi padre, un aventurero que había recorrido el mundo según él. Un hombre de aventura _ sonrió con tristeza_ Le hablo de maravillas a mi madre cegándola con cosas que ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver. Y por eso mismo traiciono a mi padre y nos abandono._

_La peli castaña reprimió las lágrimas al escuchar el dolor en sus palabras._

__ Taiki tenía diez años, Yaten siete y yo cuatro_ sus ojos se notaban cristalinos_ Taiki soporto la mayoría de golpes de mi padre, para no dejar que nos lastimara a nosotros. Mi padre de una forma saco su rabia e impotencia sobre nosotros. Según decía él, nosotros éramos un recordatorio constante de la presencia de una mujer que quería olvidar_ cerro los puños impotente ante el recuerdo_ No eran castigos leves Anyeli, eran golpes que marcaron a Taiki de por vida, al igual que a Yaten._

__ Seiya…._ susurro quedo tapándose la boca para contener un sollozo._

__ Y terminaba tan cansado que eran pocas las ocasiones que el descargaba su furia conmigo, además de que mis hermanos me protegían_ una lagrima corrió por su mejilla_ Taiki se volvió amargado con respecto a las mujeres, no confiaba en ellas. Sentía que si lo hacía solo sufriría y también su descendencia. No quería terminar como mi padre_ bajo la mirada para que ella no lo viera llorar_ Pero encontró una buena mujer, que tuvo paciencia y soporto sus gritos, sus desplantes y humillaciones._

_Levanto la mirada y sonrió triste al ver las lágrimas de ella._

__ No quiero que pases por esto Anyeli_ se contuvo de abrazarla_ Te amo con tanta intensidad que me da miedo._

__No tienes por qué temer Seiya_ lo abrazo ella_ ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te amare! Te amare, enojado, molesto, gritón. Te amare como seas porque eres tú._

__ ¡Anyeli! ¡Mi dulce y amada Anyeli!_ se hundió en su abrazo, oliendo su suave aroma a flores y brisa fresca_ Te juro que matare mis miedos, tu mereces que te ame limpiamente y sin ninguna temor por el fantasma de mi padre._

_Después de eso se fundieron en un beso._

Durante meses el la cortejo, yendo de un lado a otro para visitarla. Y ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa dejándole ver que siempre lo esperaría. Un día Seiya llego muy serio y la miro detenidamente.

Por un momento pensó que dejaría su cortejo y se iría. Que tal vez su miedo al pasado, que este lo alcanzara lo había vencido, pero lo que hizo él, la dejo sorprendida. Solo la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la iglesia donde el padre los esperaba para casarlos.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla y solo su familia estuvo presente, pero ella no necesitaba más. Le bastaba con ver al hombre a su lado, su esposo, su amigo y muy pronto su amante.

Y después de un mes de casados, Endimión le había pedido que fuera para que le ayudara a Luna con el embarazo de Serenity.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pero ella sentía que había algo mas en esa invitación, Endimión se notaba raro y lejano con su prima. Miro a Serenity, la cual se veía hermosa embarazada. Pero aunque ella sonriera fingiendo que todo estaba bien, se notaba que algo oscurecía su felicidad.

_ Vamos dentro_ dijo la rubia_ Quiero mostrarte las cosas que arregle para cuando llegue Endimión de su viaje.

Anyeli asintió sin preguntarle a donde iba Endimión, siempre salía ciertos días sin darle ninguna explicación a Serenity.

Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y atendiendo su menor capricho, el solamente le sonreía y la miraba fijamente como si estuviera pensando decirle algo ¿Pero qué sería? ¿Por qué Endimión mantenía en una incertidumbre a su prima?

¿Qué no notaba como eso la estaba matando? En las noches cuando pasaba a sus aposentos para ver que todo estuviera bien, la escuchaba llorar. A pesar de que sabía que ella trataba de que nadie la escuchara, era imposible no hacerlo cuando lo hacía con tanto dolor.

Esa noche cuando llego Endimión junto con su esposo, su prima de inmediato lo recibió feliz. Endimión la levanto para depositar un beso en sus labios, por un momento pensó que eran solo figuraciones suyas después de verlo demostrar su amor hacia la rubia.

Pero luego observo esa mirada ausente que hacia sufrir a Serenity.

Anyeli miro a su esposo el cual se veía serio también, se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa y en cuento el la vio su semblante cambio. Rápidamente se encamino también hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

_ ¡Te amo, Anyeli!_ le dijo rozando sus labios con un suave beso_ ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Los dos se retiraron para dejar solos a la pareja de futuros padres, los cuales disfrutaban de las cosas que Serenity había arreglado para el bebe.

Anyeli dejo que su esposo la condujera a sus habitaciones, ahí el empezó a desnudarla dejando un camino de besos por cada prenda que le quitaba. Ella suspiraba feliz al sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, con ansias y deseo.

Se recostó en la cama mirando ahora como Seiya se desnudaba, tenía un bello cuerpo, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, pecho musculoso y un abdomen tenso y plano.

El se inclino sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios todo el contorno de sus senos, mordisqueando sus pezones y después cubriéndolos de besos, siguió su camino de besos por el vientre, la cara interna de los muslos para llegar al centro de su feminidad.

Anyeli cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricia que su marido le hacía, el la complacía en todos los sentidos y ella no se quedaba atrás. El era un amante paciente y excelente maestro. Su primera vez fue maravillosa y llena de detalles.

Dejo de pensar y se concentro en su marido que ahora estaba encima de ella, lentamente él se deslizaba dentro de ella. Contuvo el aliento disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo dentro, se sentía tan bien. El pecho duro de él le rozaba la mejilla y ella podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Ese corazón que le había confiado, se lo entrego con la confianza de que juntos lucharían contra todo. De pronto el empezó a moverse en ella y el aroma masculino de Seiya la envolvió. Anyeli se sintió poderosa al oírlo gemir su nombre.

_! Mi dulce y bella Anyeli!_ beso sus labios _ Te sientes tan bien, tan estrecha, tan húmeda para mí, solo para mí.

_ ¡Si, mi amor!_ susurro ella entre gemidos_ Solo tú, solo tú, mi amor

Seiya de Kou era el hombre más maravilloso que ella hubiese conocido y era suyo. El la había elegido entre todas esa mujeres que trataron de conquistarlo antes y después cuando él la cortejo. Su corazón se hincho de amor al saber que era amada tan intensamente.

Los movimientos de él la hicieron aferrarse a sus hombros, De repente, el deseo de Seiya se volvió rudo y salvaje haciendo que ella perdiera el control, entregándose al clímax que estallo en su interior. Luego lo sintió ponerse rígido, lo escucho jadear, luego su cuerpo se tenso y su semilla se derramo dentro de ella.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, Seiya la abrazo posesivo poniéndose a su lado. Acaricio sus mejillas e hizo que lo mirara.

_ ¡Te amo!_ le dijo viéndola como el más grande de los tesoros.

_ ¡Y yo a ti, mi amor!_ sonrió ella besándolo tiernamente en sus labios_ ¡Te amo!

Así abrazados se quedaron dormidos, ya mañana le preguntaría sobre Endimión. Trataría de averiguar qué pasaba con el esposo de su prima, no dejaría que la luz que brillaba en la mirada de Serenity se apagara. ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!

Serenity dormía plácidamente después de una noche de pasión con su esposo. El había sido tierno y atento con ella tratándola con delicadeza en cada caricia y beso.

Endimión la miro dormir mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella donde su hijo dormía, un ligero movimiento lo hizo sonreír al sentir nuevamente una patada de su heredero. Se acomodo de espaldas para que Serenity se acomodara cuando la vio que ligeramente abría los ojos. Ella le paso uno de sus brazos por su pecho y deslizo su pierna entre las de él. De modo que el niño quedara apoyado contra la espalda del padre. Una vez más ella se durmió tranquilamente.

El pelinegro pensaba sobre lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas atrás, no debió ir a ese lugar cuando lo citaron. Pero algo lo hizo hacerlo, miro nuevamente a su esposa y pensó que con su actitud la estaba haciendo sufrir. Ella pensaba que era por Beryl y que equivocada estaba, era otra persona la que lo hacía alejarse de ella.

Suspiro tratando de relajarse para dormir, no tenia caso pasar la noche en la agonia de lo que vendria despues. Tal vez mañana hablaría con ella y acabaría con esta situación de una vez por todas.

El castillo estaba en pleno movimiento cuando Serenity se levanto, su esposo ya se había levantado y seguramente ahora estaría con Seiya y Artemis.

Miro hacia la ventana donde se apreciaba que sería un día hermoso, cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas. No debía verla triste, no cuando en unos días Luna y Artemis contraerían matrimonio.

Sonrió feliz por su nana, ella merecía ser feliz. Y aunque se había negado a los cortejos de Artemis, al final cedió. Ellos eran muy felices y ahora esa dicha quedaría sellada con su boda. Una boda que traería alegría a su hogar que tanta falta le hacía desde semanas atrás.

No sabía si la sombra de Beryl amenazaba su felicidad, pero lucharía contra ella. No dejaría que el fantasma de ella arruinara su felicidad. Ella había sido juzgada y condenada junto con su padrino por traición a la corona. Los dos perecieron en la horca y desde el día después de su boda no se menciono más su nombre.

Había hablado con Endimión sobre ella, no quería dejar ninguna duda sobre lo que él sentía. Necesitaba saber que su corazón era absolutamente suyo.

**FLASH BACK**

__Se que me aferre a una promesa_ le sonrió el pelinegro_ Era lo único que tenia de valor, cuando fui a buscar a mi padre pensé que me abriría las puertas de su hogar y fui con lo único que salí de ahí._

__ ¿Y qué pasó?_ lo miro ella con ternura._

__ Sabía que era un bastardo Serenity_ miro a la nada_ Pero pensé que al menos por ser su hijo me brindaría un rincón en su hogar_ le tomo la mano para darse valor_ Cuando entre al salón donde él estaba comiendo, solo me miro y se rio de mi._

"_**_Eres un atrevido al poner un pie en mis propiedades_ lo miro con desdén_ No se qué te dijo la zorra de tu madre, pero simplemente fue un revolcón en un pajar y nada mas_ sonrió con lujuria_ Era buena en eso, es lo único que puedo decir_ llamo con un movimientos de mano a uno de los guardias_ Sáquenlo de mi vista, no quiero verlo más en mis tierras"**_

_Serenity ahogo un sollozo al imaginar el impacto de esas palabras para un niño sobre la mujer que lo amo y protegió de pequeño, pero más que nada ver que la esperanza de tener un hogar nuevamente era cortada de tajo sin piedad._

__Fue un dolor intenso saber que mi madre amo a un hombre que solo la uso_ dijo con una mirada llena de odio_ La mujer que estaba a su lado solo sonrió cuando él dijo eso de mi madre, después supe que era la esposa de él._

__ ¡Oh! ¡Endimión! Mi amor_ se levanto ella sin importarle su desnudes y lo abrazo_ Jamás pienses en esa gente, ahora mi familia es la tuya._

__ Por lo mismo te puedo asegurar que Beryl solo fue una promesa a la cual me aferre _ la aparto un poco para mirarla_ Ella me dejo sentir que podía aspirar a algo más, pero siempre cortándome las alas cuando quería avanzar_ la beso ligeramente_ Pero cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, me dejaste sentir esa libertad, ese deseo de ser yo mismo sin importarme si era o no un simple bastardo. Tú hiciste que viera que en mi había más, que solo mi palabra._

__ ¡Claro que si amor! Simplemente eres tú_ le sonrió acariciando su rostro_ No importa ni un titulo ni nada si eres falso contigo mismo._

__ ¡Te amo! ¡Mi pequeña guerrera!_ la beso apasionadamente entregándose de nuevo al placer de estar al fin juntos._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pero con este distanciamiento ya no sabía que pensar ¿Qué atormentaba a su esposo? ¿Qué lo hacía salir casi diariamente de sus brazos?

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!_ vocifero el pelirrojo mirando el castillo a lo lejos_ Vives tranquilo, mientras que yo tengo que vivir como un perro.

Se refugió en su escondite después de haberse paseado por la aldea, había averiguado que en unos días habría una boda. El caballero blanco se casaría y estarían de fiesta y por lo mismo el castillo tendría sus puertas abiertas a una parte de la celebración.

Sería su oportunidad perfecta para acabar el trabajo que Beryl le había encomendado. A pesar de que estaba muerta, el lo haría por el simple placer de ver destruido al hombre que había arruinado su vida. Después de que Beryl confesara sus delitos donde lo involucraba a él se vio perseguido por alta traición a la corona.

Sabía que su vida no valía nada, que todo lo que había logrado había sido arrebatado por la corona. Por lo mismo vivía como un mendigo, pero eso no se quedaría así. Le arrebataría a Endimión lo que lo mantenía con vida, lo dejaría sin la razón de su existencia. ¡Mataría a Serenity y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre!

Con esto en mente, preparo sus alimentos. Esperaría el momento oportuno para entrar a la propiedad con su disfraz de pordiosero. Encontraría una manera de estar cerca de la esposa de su enemigo y la mataría. Así conseguiría su venganza y podría morir tranquilo cuando lo atraparan.

Serenity bajo al gran salón para reunirse con su esposo, aprovecharía ese día para estar con él. Estaba por abrir la pesada puerta que se encontraba entre abierta cuando lo escucho.

_Debes hablar con Serenity_ dijo Artemis_ Ella sufre ante tu silencio.

_ No quiero confundirla, ni hacerla sufrir_ suspiro Endimión _ Le haría daño al bebe.

_Le hace más daño no saber nada_ le grito Seiya_ Dile sobre esa mujer.

_ ¡No! ¡Esto es un asunto mío!_ rugió el furioso_ Serenity no debe saber sobre ella, no ahora.

_ ¡Entonces cuando!_ estallo Artemis ante su necedad.

_ Cuando nazca el bebe_ dijo más calmado.

La rubia empujo la puerta y lo miro dolida ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Alguna amante? ¿Tan poco duro su amor? ¿O fue tan poca mujer para él?

_ ¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora?_ dijo ella furiosa, no lloraría por él.

_ ¡Serenity!_ dijo su esposo levantándose con la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

El momento había llegado, no sabía que pasaría después de decirle la verdad. Pero lamentaba lastimarla por sus miedos e inseguridades.

_**Te ame desde Siempre, Te Amo como Nunca…**_

_**Sera que Mi Amor ¿No es Suficiente?**_

_**Sera que Mi Amor es tan poco...Las Dudas azotan…**_

_**Mi mente se quiebra… Y mi corazón Llora…**_

_ ¡Mi amor! Llegaste_ la pelinegra se acerco a su amado besándolo con pasión_ ¿Pensé que no vendrías?

_Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer_ dijo mirándola posesivo con sus ojos azules_ Pero mi corazón está contigo amor.

_Lo sé, lo sé mi vida_ sonrió ella dejando que la tomara en sus brazos para llevarla a sus aposentos_ Pero me da miedo lo que pueda pasar en el camino.

El deslizo sus manos dentro de la bata de ella y sintió el calor de su piel. Despacio se deshizo de la prenda para admirar la desnudes de la mujer que amaba.

_ ¡Eres perfecta!_ la miro lleno de deseo.

Lentamente la acostó en la cama y sus manos con pericia acariciaron su intimidad, ella se arqueo de placer al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, el aprovecho ese movimiento para besar uno de sus senos y después apreso un pezón para mordisquearlo suavemente.

De pronto el se levanto y la ayudo a hacerlo para ponerla frente a él. Se acerco a una silla, hizo que ella lo rodeara con las piernas. La pelinegra se sentó a horcadas sobre él y al bajar la vista observo el largo y duro miembro que se erguía entre ellos.

La primera vez de ella se sintió intimidada por su tamaño y por un instante su corpulencia la intimido. Pero sabía que él era el hombre de su vida, lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

De pronto se olvido de sus pensamientos al sentir como la embestía con delicadeza, las manos del pelinegro la levantaron y subieron sobre su falo hasta que ella capto el ritmo que le marcaba su amante y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando ella logro hacerlo el retiro una de sus manos de su cadera y acaricio el capullo de la intimidad de ella para excitarla más.

Eran tan exquisitas las sensaciones que él despertaba que ella se arqueó hacia atrás, permitiéndole una espléndida visión de sus senos que se movían al compas de sus movimientos. Sus gritos de placer comenzaron a aumentar al ritmo de su pasión. Rápidamente ella comenzó a subir y bajar por su largo miembro.

_ Darién, Darién_ jadeo ella, sacudida por la brutalidad de su orgasmo.

_ Kara, si así mi amor_ gruño él entre dientes al sentir que también el llegaba a la cima del placer_ ¡Kara!

Ella se bajo de él cuando todo termino y comenzó a besar y a lamer el objeto de su adoración, el que le había ofrecido tanto placer.

_Kara, mi amor, no tienes por qué hacer eso.

Ella se detuvo mirándolo con deseo y le dijo.

_ Darién, quiero hacerlo. Te amo.

Él gimió y se entregó a ella, a las sensaciones que sentía.

_ Yo también…te…amo_ dijo con dificultad.

Al terminar de darse placer mutuamente, él la acunó en sus brazos, estrechándola, posesivo, hasta que el fuego que iluminaba la habitación se convirtió en cenizas. Darién observo a su esposa dormir, su bella y amada Kara. La mujer que desde niño lo perseguía en sueños. Y en uno de ellos marco su destino.

**FLASH BACK**

_Dormía tranquilo y soñaba que corría por el bosque, de pronto la imagen de una mujer se aparecía frente a él. Le pedía que no se diera por vencido, que su camino estaría lleno de pruebas pero que lo lograría. De pronto a ella le salían unas alas, las cuales la cubrían haciéndola desaparecer._

_Pero en esa ocasión en su sueño le había pedido que despertara._

__ ¡Darién! ¡Búscame!_ le pidió ella con un ruego desesperado_ Debes despertar y empezar con tu destino._

__ ¿Dónde te busco? ¿Qué destino?_ decía entre sueños y después despertó._

_Confundido bajo a buscar a su madre, sabía que a esas horas estaría con su padre cenando con los caballeros, amigos de ellos. A su padre no le gustaba que bajara y molestara a su madre con tonterías sobre los sueños que tenia._

_Miro a un joven de unos diez años que miraba a su padre con furia, solo vio cuando los guardias lo sacaron a empujones cuando este no le quitaba de encima una mirada llena de odio hacia su progenitor. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar y dejar ver que estaba ahí se quedo helado cuando escucho a su padre decir lo siguiente._

__ ¡Que insolencia! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa? ¿Quién dice que la zorra de su madre no se metió con nadie más?_ sonrió a sus caballeros que sonreían con el_ ¿Se imagina que recibiera a cada muchacho de cada mujer con la que he estado?_

__ ¡Cállate Mamoru!_ lo miro su esposa con odio _ Más vale que tengas más cuidado con tus putas_ diciendo esto se retiro de ahí._

_Su padre solo sonrió mientras uno de sus caballeros lo miraba serio._

__ ¿Dejaras solo al muchacho?_ le pregunto._

__Es solo un niño idiota que piensa que soy su padre por los tontos cuentos de su madre_ dijo el tomando su cerveza._

__ Es igual a ti_ señalo el_ Tu esposa no te ha podido dar más hijos, el seria tu heredero si Darién le pasara algo._

__ Si ese fuera el caso_ sonrió el haciendo que una moza le sirviera mas _ Puedo sembrar mi semilla en alguien más_ le palmeo el trasero a la joven que solo sonrió_ Alguien noble, no una simple plebeya._

_Desde ese día su padre no fue más el hombre que el admiraba, había echado a la calle a su hermano sin ninguna contemplación. ¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaba a su sangre? Desde ese día juro que lo buscaría y le daría su lugar como un Chiba._

_Se embarco en un viaje cuando pudo hacerlo para iniciar su búsqueda, fallo en todos sus intentos por encontrar a su hermano. Poco después cuando regreso al castillo de su padre debido a que este estaba enfermo, se encontró que lo había comprometido con una mujer que ni conocía._

__ Ella es hija de una mujer que ayudo a traerte al mundo_ dijo su madre_ Ella me dejo ser madre al salvarte la vida y tu padre le prometió lo que ella quisiera._

__ ¿Y me entrego a un compromiso?_pregunto el con rabia_ ¡No soy un animal o un objeto!_

__Lo siento amor, pero naciste antes de tiempo_ lloro ella al recordar_ Ella me ayudo con sus artes de sanación. Solo pidió que cuidara de la bebe que tendría._

__ ¿Estaba embarazada?_ pregunto con curiosidad por que la mujer tenía la seguridad de que tendría a una niña._

__No, aun no_ señalo ella, pero antes de que preguntara algo ella le dijo_ Ella era especial Darién, tenia cierto poder de saber cosas…no sé._

__ ¡Hechicería!_ dijo él con desprecio_ Madre, sabes que esa gente no es bien vista._

__ Lo sé amor, pero era una buena persona_ trato de tranquilizarlo_ Te salvo y solo pidió protección para su hija._

__ ¿Y por qué estoy comprometido?_ pregunto con curiosidad, quería saber en qué momento paso de protector a prometido._

__ El rey también la conoció y también ella lo había ayudado_ sonrió mirando a su hijo que estaba por estallar_ Ella es hermosa hijo, es una criatura llena de talentos y muy sabia._

__ ¿Esta aquí?_ miro a todos lados buscando una seña de ella._

__No, ella viajo para romper el compromiso_ dijo triste_ Al igual que tu, no lo desea._

__Bueno, entonces yo también lo hare_miro a su padre que yacía moribundo en su cama_ ¿Por qué no lo ayudo?_

__Ella no puede hacer nada por la gente que es tu tiempo_ miro al hombre con el que se había casado_ Además, tu padre no ha hecho nada para merecer una oportunidad._

_Darién asintió mirando al hombre cruel que lo había engendrado. Durante años vio la verdadera esencia de su padre. Era un señor déspota con su gente, solo los hacía sufrir y explotaba sin ver qué era lo que necesitaban, nadie lo apreciaba ni quería._

_Era realmente doloroso como su propia gente prefería verlo muerto que con vida, eso significaría que ellos serian libres y estarían mejor en las manos de Darién Chiba. El próximo señor de esas tierras._

_Algo que sabía que no le pertenecía solo a él, había un heredero más. Y aunque su madre le dolería su decisión de que su medio hermano ocupara su lugar como un Chiba, debía hacerlo. Lo había jurado y lo cumpliría._

_Salió de ahí días después de la muerte de su padre, llego cuando era ejecutada Beryl de Metalia junto con su Padrino Jedite. Corrían los rumores sobre un caballero que había amado a esa mujer fielmente, era el mismo que la condenaba ahora ante los ojos del rey. Al igual que los muchos amantes de la mujer, quienes testificaron sus manipulaciones para deshacerse de su marido Malachite._

_Después de eso trato de hablar con el rey sobre su compromiso, pero este se negaba a ver a nadie. El había dado sus órdenes y nadie le llevaría la contraria. Furioso salió de ahí rumbo al bosque para cazar algo, necesitaba sacarse toda la rabia e impotencia._

_No deseaba un compromiso que su padre arreglo, el jamás aceptaría ese matrimonio. No le daría el gusto de manejar su vida aun después de muerto. Estaba por lanzar su flecha al hermoso venado que tomaba agua en el riachuelo cuando de pronto un duro golpe lo lanzo lejos._

_Al levantar la vista miro al enorme oso que se erguía en sus dos patas traseras, se hizo a un lado al darse vuelta y tomo su espada. Pero de pronto el animal se retiro de ahí sin siquiera tomarlo ya en cuenta._

_Miro su herida y vio que era profunda, se recostó un rato para dejar que el dolor pasara un poco. En cuento pudiera llegaría a su caballo e iría al castillo por ayuda. Cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió las manos de alguien._

__ No te muevas_ se escucho una suave voz_ Tratare de cerrarla._

__Necesitaras utensilios_ dijo él con una mueca al sentir un frio en la herida._

__Solo…será…un momento_ dijo ella con dificultad._

_Cuando todo paso, miro que su brazo estaba bien ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a la joven que dormía cerca de él. ¡Era hermosa! Su largo pelo negro la cubría como si fuera un manto y su blanca piel como la porcelana lo tenía cautivado._

_Despacio se acerco a ella mirándola más de cerca empezó a acariciar su mejilla. Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos dejando ver un color rubí que nunca había visto antes, lentamente ella se levanto y él lo hizo enseguida de ella._

_Le tomo la mano cuando quiso darse la vuelta. No la dejaría ir, tenerla cerca era como estar con su otra mitad. Al ver su rostro por completo supo que era ella ¡La mujer de sus sueños!_

_¿Qué hacía allí?_

_No supo que lo orillo a hacerlo, pero la beso. Siguió así profundizando el beso cuando noto que ella no lo rechazaba, sus manos acariciaron su tentadora figura con ansia. Ella correspondía de igual manera dejando ver una necesidad que los consumía a ambos._

_Esa noche la hizo suya, ella le había entregado su pureza sin ninguna duda y eso la hizo amarla más. ¡La amaba! De eso no tenía ninguna duda, ahora más que nunca rompería ese compromiso. No le importaba que el rey pudiera castigarlo, jamás traicionaría esa prueba de amor que ella le había entregado._

_Pero al despertar al día siguiente ella no estaba, como loco la busco. Ni siquiera supo su nombre y eso lo tenía deshecho. En vez de ir con el rey salió en busca de ella, la encontraría. Era una mujer que no pasaría desapercibida tan fácilmente._

_Un mes después tuvo que regresar a la corte, el rey exigía verle si no quería que su madre y su gente sufrieran por sus actos. Renuente se presento ante su rey el cual solo sonrió al verlo._

__ ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es sorprendente_ lo miro fijamente_ Bueno, ya veremos eso después_ dijo serio haciendo una señal a un hombre_Es momento de que conozcas a tu prometida._

__ Mi señor, siento decirle que no puedo aceptar ese honor_ hizo una reverencia tratando de mostrar humildad_ He conocido una mujer que necesita mi protección._

__ ¿Tu protección? Acaso una dama en apuros_ sonrió él, mirando a la mujer que se acercaba a espaldas de Darién._

__ Ella podría llevar mi hijo en su vientre_ apretó los puños al pensar que podría estarlo_ ¡La amo! Es la única mujer a la que desposare._

__ ¡He dado una orden!_ se levanto molesto de su asiento._

__ ¡No lo hare!_ grito él y observo como los guardias se ponían en posición._

_El rey sonrió ante la muestra de valentía de Darién Chiba, era un hombre valiente y decidido._

__Acércate mi niña_ dijo el rey._

__ Mi señor_ ella al hacerlo hizo una reverencia._

__ He aquí a tu prometida_ señalo el rey tomando la mano de ella para que se levantara_ Kara de Winston_ sonrió al ver como el pelinegro se ponía pálido._

_Darién miro a la mujer ¡Era ella! Su amada, su ángel de la noche. Sonrió al verla como se sonrojaba ¿Ella sabría que era él? Que era el hombre con el que se casaría y por lo mismo lo acepto ese día en el bosque._

__Un placer Darién Chiba_ lo saludo ella con una sonrisa._

__ ¿Por qué huiste?_ le pregunto ignorando al rey, necesitaba saber._

__Tuve miedo de los sentimientos que despertaste en mi_ se sonrojo ella_ Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sola que no supe manejar la situación._

__ ¿Sabias que era el hombre con el que te habían comprometido?_ la miro serio, quería escuchar que no._

__No, pero supe que eras mi otra mitad_ dijo ella seria mirándolo a los ojos._

__Bueno, eso significa que habrá boda_ sonrió el rey al ver que la pelinegra era la mujer que Darién buscaba con tanto ahincó._

_Días después se celebro la boda, Darién no podía ser más feliz. Solo una cosa manchaba su felicidad, su promesa no cumplida de darle su lugar como un Chiba a ese niño que vio esa noche._

_El rey se acerco mirándolo detenidamente, se sentó a su lado. Kara se levanto y sonrió en complicidad con el soberano._

__ Iré a un viaje con un amigo_ tomo su copa que le dio su paje_ Quiero ir a un boda._

__ ¿Otro compromiso obligado?_ sonrió al ver que el rey últimamente se ocupaba de los compromisos._

__No, en realidad este no depende ya de mi_ dijo pensativo_ Quiero ver si logra el caballero casarse con la dama._

__ ¿No intervendrá?_ pregunto sorprendido._

__No, mi querida Serenity no necesita de mi ayuda_ sonrió al recordar todos los detalles de ese amor_ Pero Endimión tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda._

__He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ellos_ recordó las cosas que escuchaba de él_ ¿Cree que lo haga?_

__ Es eso…o perderla_ pensó en lo que Serenity pidió para perdonarlo_Pero lo hará._

_Darién supo por ciertos caballeros sobre la aventura de ellos dos, el cómo Endimión dejo ir a Serenity por Beryl de Metalia. Endimión se había aferrado a una promesa dejando ir a una bella mujer y ahora esta exigía verlo de rodillas para poder perdonarlo._

_Escucho más versiones de la historia, cada una de ellas mas fantasiosa o llena de detalles muy tontos. Encogió los hombros, eso era algo que al no le importaba. Su prioridad era buscar a su hermano y lo haría después de llevar a Kara a su hogar._

__ ¡Iremos!_ dijo emocionada su esposa cuando se acerco_ ¡Quiero ir Darién!_ hizo un puchero._

__ ¡Amor! Debemos ir con mi madre y mi gente_ sonrió el mirándola con adoración_ Además necesito hacer algo._

__ ¿Buscar a tu hermano?_ le pregunto ella._

__ ¿Cómo lo sabes? No, olvídalo_ dijo confundido, había olvidado que su ahora esposa tenía cierta habilidad_ ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

__Mi amor, mi poder no es tanto_ le sonrió_ No puedo intervenir en ciertas cosas, solo con aquellas que lo merecen._

__ ¿Y yo no merezco conocer a mi sangre?_ dijo dolido._

__Lo encontraras, tu camino ha sido largo_ lo miro seria tomando su mano_ Por lo mismo has madurado y aprendido mucho en tu búsqueda._

__Estoy perdiendo la esperanza_ cerró los ojos impotente_ ¿Y si murió? Mi padre lo echo a la calle sin nada, era solo un niño y no sé si sobrevivió._

__ Es un Chiba_ dijo ella haciendo que la mirara_ Son una dinastía fuerte_ luego sonrió_ ¿Iremos? Quiero ver cómo termina esa historia de amor._

__Muy bien iremos_ sonrió al ver como ella aplaudía feliz._

_Estaba lejos cuando lo vio, habían llegado ahí justo para la boda. Lo vio ahí en el altar jurando amar y proteger a una hermosa rubia que lo miraba con adoración. Se quedo helado al ver el parecido que tenían los dos._

_Eran casi dos gotas de agua, solo que Endimión tenía una dureza en su rostro. Una que tal vez fue hecha por lo duro de su vida. Solo aquellos se fijaran detenidamente se darían cuenta del gran parecido._

__ ¿Nos vamos?_ pregunto su esposa_ Aun no es el momento amor_ lo jalo hacia afuera_ Pero tu búsqueda termino, es momento de que prepares el camino para él._

_Darién solo asintió y salieron de ahí. El iba feliz de saber que su hermano estaba bien, estaba casado con una bella y gran mujer. Había logrado muchas cosas el solo y se sentía tan orgulloso de él._

_Cuando llego a su hogar su madre lo recibió feliz al ver que llegaba con Kara, rápidamente arreglo sus aposentos y en la noche hablo con ella._

__Encontré a mi hermano_ dijo feliz y miro como su madre se tensaba_ Hablare con el rey para que lo nombre un Chiba._

__ ¡No! ¡No lo harás!_ grito ella_ ¡Ese maldito bastardo no pondrá un pie en tierra de los Chiba!_

__ ¡Es mi hermano!_ bramo el_ ¡No dejare que lo hagas a un lado como mi padre!_

__ ¡Maldito sea tu padre!_ dijo con odio_ ¡Por no mantener su verga en su lugar!_

__ ¡Madre!_ se levanto confundido al oírla hablar así, jamás la había visto así. Solo una vez._

__ ¡Tu eres el único Chiba!_ rugió ella con cólera_ ¡Ningún bastardo ocupara un lugar aquí!_

__ ¡Pues tendrás que aceptarlo!_ retiro la silla y se alejo del salón._

__ ¡Antes muerta que ver a ese maldito bastardo!_ escucho a lo lejos a su madre._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cerró los ojos tratando de dejar atrás el dolor, su madre se había distanciado de él. Le dolía que ella no aceptara la decisión que había tomado ¿Qué importaba darle lo que le correspondía? Ellos era muy ricos y no sería nada, darle lo que le correspondía.

Además su hermano era ya muy rico y poderoso, su madre no podría tacharlo de ser un oportunista ¿Por qué no quería aceptarlo? Ella siempre ha sido muy bondadosa, se preocupa por su gente, por los niños sin padres ¿Qué diferencia había? Endimión no era culpable de los pecados de sus padres.

Abrazo fuertemente a la mujer que amaba, ella le daba paz y tranquilidad en esos momentos de agonía. Su dulce Kara lo hacía sentir que todo era posible.

Setsuna de Chiba miro a lo lejos recordando el día que lo conoció, no cabía ninguna duda que era igual a su difunto esposo ¡Lo odiaba! A él y su ramera madre, ellos dos casi habían logrado que su esposo la dejara. Nadie sabía sobre esa etapa en la que Mamoru trato de dejarla por esa campesina y su bastardo.

Pero ella había logrado que su marido pensara que esa mujer lo había traicionado, basto con comprar a un par de soldados para que dijeran rumores sobre ella. Así Mamoru jamás sabría con seguridad que el niño que crecía en el vientre de esa mujer era suyo.

Ella gano tiempo con eso para poder quedar encinta, solo así logro que su esposo se mantuviera a su lado. Le había dado al heredero que tanto quería.

Cuando se presento Endimión esa noche fue grande su temor que su esposo lo recibiera, pero lo había envenenado tanto contra esa mujerzuela y su hijo que el solamente lo corrió sin dignarse a mirarlo bien. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que sin duda alguna era su hijo.

Su primer hijo varón, el legitimo heredero de todo lo que le pertenecía a su hijo Darién.

Darién había hablado con él y por cosas del destino cuando este se presento para hablar bien sobre ese asunto, este no se encontraba. Había salido con Kara a solucionar los problemas a una de las aldeas cercanas.

**INICIO POV**

__Mi hijo no se encuentra_ lo miro con desprecio._

__ Lo esperare, necesito hablar con él_ le dijo serio, sin inmutarse ante su mirada._

__Se a lo que vienes_ sonrió ella_ Pero te irás sin nada, como lo que eres._

__Mi hermano desea lo contrario_ la miro entrecerrando los ojos_ Estoy aquí solo por él._

__ ¿Deseas que se sepa que tu madre fue una ramera?_ sonrió al ver como se tensaba_ ¿Crees que la familia Tsukino le agradara saber eso de tu madre?_

__ ¡Mi madre nunca lo fue!_ grito el pelinegro._

__Conozco gente que dice lo contraria_ dijo como si nada_ Puedo hacer que corran esos rumores que han estado silenciados por mucho tiempo._

__ ¡No me importa! Se lo que soy y lo que era mi madre_ dijo tranquilamente_ Puede hacer lo que quiera._

__ ¿Y eso no afectara a tu esposa?_ lo miro para ver su reacción_ ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Crees que tu heredero soporte esa carga? Ya sabes, la madre de su padre era una…Puta._

__ ¡Maldita!_ se acerco a ella con ganas de estrangularla_ ¿Qué clase de víbora pario a mi hermano? Ojala nunca se dé cuenta de la clase de madre que tiene Darién, el si se moriría de vergüenza._

_Salió de ahí dejando a una furiosa mujer, pero tranquila de ver que se había ido. No dejaría que se perdiera algo por lo que tanto lucho._

**FIN DEL POV**

Su hijo no debía darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, todo fue para darle a él todo. Su herencia, sus tierras, todo.

Endimión abrazaba a su esposa que estaba más tranquila, había sido un tonto por no confiar en ella. Pero las palabras de esa mujer lo hicieron retroceder y ser el mismo hombre inseguro que sentía que no valía nada.

Pero Serenity una vez más le hizo ver que ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, su amada y querida esposa siempre estaría con él. Le dio un beso y sonrió al ver como ella se veía radiante, por callar la había visto como su silencio la consumía.

Ahora se veía simplemente hermosa.

_ ¿Qué harás?_ pregunto ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

_ Hablare con Darién_ suspiro, no quería lastimarlo._ Necesita saber la verdad, yo en realidad no quiero nada de eso.

_ ¿No deseas ser parte de los Chiba?_ lo miro.

_ No, soy feliz siendo parte de tu familia_ sonrió dándole un suave beso_ Pero quiero que deje de torturarse, queriendo hacer lo correcto_ miro a su esposa que sonreía_ Ni él, ni yo podemos podemos vivir en el pasado. Todo pasó por algo y agradezco mi destino.

_ ¿Aunque fue muy duro?_ lo miro sorprendida.

_Claro que si, ese camino tan largo y lleno de pruebas me trajo al final a ti_ dijo serio.

_ Si, tienes razón.

Felices caminaron hacia el jardín, Endimión mandaría un recado para su hermano. Lo invitaría a la boda de Artemis, sonrió alegre por haber hablado con Serenity. Por lo mismo se alejaba de ella, salía para no dejarle ver la pena que lo consumía al saber lo que su madre hacia. Que había vendido su cuerpo.

El jamás la vio, pero sería lógico si para ello podía mantenerlo. No tenía nada que reprocharle, había sido una madre amorosa con él y ese recuerdo seria el que siempre tendría de ella. No le importaba lo que dijera Setsuna de Chiba. Su madre para él era una santa.

Hablaría con su hermano y dejarían las cosas como estaban, no era necesario que lo reconocieran. El ya había forjado su camino y su herencia. No necesitaba nada más, solo a la mujer que estaba a su lado y los hijos que le diera, solo eso y nada más.

Una semana después el castillo era un total caos con los constantes gritos y corredera de un lado a otro, la boda era un gran acontecimiento debido a que vendrían los más grandes caballeros a estar presentes en el matrimonio del Caballero Blanco.

Además el rey vendría y eso era algo que tenia a toda la gente de Endimión emocionada, el rey estaría presente en sus tierras. Algo que podría hablar generación tras generación

Serenity salió para ver a su esposo recibir a su hermano, los dejaría un rato solos para que hablaran y después se presentaría. Pero cuando salió al patio y vio la mujer que bajaba de la carreta se sorprendió, camino lo más rápido que pudo debido a su embarazo y se acerco.

_ ¿Eres tu?_ sonrió la rubia alegre.

_ ¡Hola, Serenity!_ saludo ella sonriendo.

_ ¿Se conocen?_ preguntaron los dos hermanos.

_ ¡Si!_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las dos rieran.

_ Ella fue la que ayudo a Luna_ dijo la rubia_ Ese día que te hirieron ella llego y nos ayudo.

_ Así que tú fuiste quien me salvo ese día_ sonrió Endimión saludando a la esposa de su hermano.

_No hice mucho, eres un hombre fuerte_ le sonrió ella y se acerco a su marido_ Los dos son hombres que han sabido salir adelante, a pesar de las duras pruebas.

Ellos dos asintieron mirando cada uno que su camino al final los condujo a las mujeres que amaban con intensidad.

Entre platicas y anécdotas transcurrió la tarde y parte de la noche, las mujeres se retiraron dejando a los dos hermanos para que hablaran.

_ ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?_ pregunto Darién.

_Si, lo he pensado_ se sirvió un poco mas de cerveza_ No es necesario que lo hagas Darién.

_Pero quiero hacerlo_ lo miro serio_ Mi padre jamás debió echarte ese día, debió darte tu lugar.

_ Mira, se que quieres hacer lo correcto_ dijo mirándolo, no sabía si decirle por que había actuado así el padre de ambos.

En sus salidas, averiguo que su padre amaba a su madre. Había sido tanto el dolor por la traición de ella que se volvió un hombre cruel y amargado. Cerró los ojos, no tenia caso remover el pasado si su presente era perfecto.

No tenia caso lastimar a Darién diciéndole que su madre lo amenazaba con decir las peores bajezas en contra de él para que no aceptara nada. Además el no lo quería.

_ Es lo justo hermano_ dijo sonriendo, se sentía tan bien tener a alguien de su sangre.

_Mira Darién, tengo lo suficiente_ le sonrió_ Déjalo así, soy feliz con lo que tengo no necesito mas.

_Pero yo jure que te daría tu lugar_ señalo el impotente.

_ Y lo has hecho_ sonrió al ver que tenían mucho en común_ Me has aceptado y con eso me basta.

Darién lo miro y sonrió, tenía razón. Él lo aceptaba y con eso bastaba, tal vez no sería un Chiba delante de todos. Pero con que ellos lo supieran bastaba.

Al día siguiente salieron las mujeres al jardín donde cortaron algunas flores para el arreglo floral que llevaría Luna esa mañana. En pocas horas se llevaría a cabo la celebración y en esos momentos se disfrutaba de una paz, que ahí se quedaron recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol.

De pronto Kara se levanto y miro a todos lados, miro a lo lejos donde un rayo de sol pegaba a una punta de metal. Rápidamente se puso entre esta y su objetivo, la flecha se clavo justo en su hombro. Los gritos de las demás le hicieron ver que todavía la amenaza continuaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro, necesitaba ayuda.

__Darién, Darién._

El pelinegro se levanto enseguida y aventó a su hermano que se encontraba tumbado en la mesa. Se habían quedado ahí toda la noche.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ miro Endimión como su hermano salía corriendo con espada en mano.

Sin decir más lo siguió, de pronto su corazón se acelero presintiendo que algo no estaba bien. El aire de esa mañana se sentía tenso y frio, demasiado frio para esa época del año.

Al salir miro como Kara, la esposa de su hermano permanecía de pie con una flecha que atravesaba su cuerpo. El hombre que le había disparado permanecía quieto con el arco tenso, listo para lanzar una más. No sabía porque, pero el hombre parecía que estaba siendo torturado.

Al mirarlo detenidamente vio que se trataba de Rubeus, parecía un mendigo.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ bramo el_ ¿Qué clase de brujería me haces?

_ ¡Infeliz!_ grito Darién y de un solo tajo hizo que el arco y flecha cayeran de las manos de Rubeus.

_ ¡Rápido! Llevemos a Kara adentro_ grito Serenity mientras Anyeli le ayudaba.

Endimión rápidamente tomo en sus brazos a la pelinegra y la llevo a sus habitaciones. Luna llego de inmediato con sus cosas y pidió que Seiya y Endimión la ayudaran.

_ ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!_ dijo Darién mirando con preocupación a su esposa.

_No, deja que ellos saquen la flecha_ lo miro seria.

La flecha había traspasado su hombro, sería necesario cortar la punta para poder retirarla. Kara solo cerró los ojos y espero.

Ningún grito salió de ella, Seiya con cuidado corto la punta y de inmediato Endimión retiro lo demás. Luna aplico sus ungüentos sobre la herida para que no sangrara demasiado. Tendrían que cauterizarla y eso estaba matando a Darién.

_ Lo siento amor_ le beso la mano al ver el sudor que la empapaba_ Debí estar ahí.

_Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar_ sonrió ella para tranquilizarlo_ Hay gente mala que siempre tratara de ponernos trampas, pero debemos ser fuertes y seguir_ lo miro seria tratando de que sus palabras sonaran claras_ No importa quien trate de lastimarnos, siempre debemos luchar.

_ ¡Kara! Mi amor_ la beso y de pronto su grito de agonía le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Lentamente la deposito en la cama, las hierbas la habían dormido y ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo. La herida no era grave y en poco tiempo estaría bien.

_ ¿Qué pasara con el tipo?_ pregunto mirando a su esposa.

_El rey ya tomo cartas en el asunto_ dijo Endimión abrazando a Serenity.

Rubeus confesó que había ido ese día para matarla a ella, pero desgraciadamente se había atravesado la bruja de pelo negro.

El rey ignoro sus palabras que le gritaban una y otra vez que esa mujer era una bruja, que ella lo había manejado. Que era cosa del diablo lo que había hecho con él.

Afortunadamente todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco, al saber que sería ejecutado sin ninguna contemplación. Así que nadie hizo caso de sus palabras y si lo hicieron el rey no dejo ninguna duda de que Kara , su ahijada era solo una mujer que se había atravesado en el camino de la flecha para salvar a Serenity y su hijo. Solo eso y nada más.

La fiesta se celebro, Kara y Darién no quisieron que por ese motivo se atrasara la felicidad de ellos dos. Artemis y Luna, una pareja que merecía estar ya junta y ser felices.

Días después Setsuna se presento en el castillo de Endimión, ella no sabía que su hijo todavía permanecía ahí. Supo que asistió a la fiesta, pero pensó que tal vez había viajado a ver las propiedades de Kara.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí?_ pregunto el pelinegro mirando con odio a esa mujer.

_ Solo vine a decirte, que espero que no aceptes lo que te ofrece mi hijo_ dijo molesta ante su actitud, ella era una dama y él un bastardo.

_ Mi hermano_ recalco_ Me ha ofrecido algo que no quiero, me basta mi nombre para sentirme satisfecho.

_Muy bien_ sonrió ella_ Así evitaras que haga que todo mundo se entere que tu madre era una zorra.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ vocifero el_ ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Por que?

_ ¡Por que eres el recuerdo de la traición de mi marido!_ le grito_ ¡Saber que existes me hacer recordar que nunca me amo!_ sollozo ante esto_ ¡Amo mas a la perra de tu madre!

_ ¡Pero él la desprecio!_ recordó el día que la busco solo para decirle que no lo buscara mas_ ¡Dejo que sufriéramos carencias! ¡Me dejo en la calle cuando ella murió!

_ ¡Si! ¡Lo hizo por orgullo!_ lloro con más dolor_ ¡El la amaba! Por lo mismo hice lo que hice.

_ ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?_ la sujeto de los brazos.

_ Si madre, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Darién entro al salón mirando a la mujer que palideció al verlo.

_Hijo…yo…_ callo sin saber que decir, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Endimión.

_ ¿Qué demonios hiciste madre?_ le grito haciendo que ella saltara en su lugar_ ¡Dilo!

_ ¡Le mentí a tu padre! Le dije que su ramera lo engañaba, le pague a hombres para que dijeran que estuvieron con ella_ sollozo con agonía_ ¡El la amaba! Y pensaba dejarme por ella_ dijo con odio mirando a Endimión_ Por la zorra de su madre, por esa cualquiera.

_ Cuando ella murió_ la miro su hijo con dolor_ ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Endimión? Ayudas a otros, pero no al hijo de tu esposo, a mi hermano.

_ ¡Por que era hijo de ella! Un recuerdo constante de la traición_ grito con rabia_ Cuando tu padre lo lanzo a la calle, rece por que muriera. Que el maldito nunca dejara un rastro de su existencia.

_ Es doloroso ver la clase de mujer que me pario_ señalo Darién con tristeza_ Pensé que eras una mujer noble y tierna, pero en tu alma solo existe odio y rencor.

_ ¡Yo amaba a tu padre! Y él solo se burlo de mi_ lo miro desesperada_ Hice todo esto por ti, solo por ti.

_No madre, no quieras justificarte usándome_ dijo con tristeza_ Lo hiciste por ti, querías todo solo para ti.

Setsuna callo, no podía decir más. Tal vez hizo las cosas mal, pero ella jamás hubiera dejado que una simple sierva le arrebatara todo. Salió de ahí sin ver la mirada llena de decepción de su hijo, no podía hacerlo. Porque si lo hacía perdería la cordura que aun la mantenía en pie.

Darién miro a su madre partir, le dolía ver que el odio que sentía por el pasado no la dejara avanzar.

_ Déjalo así Darién_ dijo Endimión poniendo su mano en el hombre de su hermano.

_ Es mi madre y siento que no la conozco_ dijo con tristeza.

_ Con el tiempo ella dejara todo atrás_ sonrió el para calmar el dolor de Darién

_ Ojala, porque quiero que ella sea parte de esto_ miro como el salón se llenaba de sus seres queridos_ Quiero que vea que hay más que solo posición y riquezas.

_Ya lo verá_ le dijo y miro a su esposa_ Te aseguro que lo verá.

Darién asintió, esperaba que con el tiempo su madre viera que el pasado ahí debía de quedar, en el pasado. Le dolía ver sufrir a su madre por algo que no tenía importancia ya, quería que ella fuera feliz. Había destruido a su padre en el proceso, sus celos y miedo ante la pérdida de un matrimonio por otra mujer la habían convertido en una mujer que él nunca imagino.

Esperaba que la felicidad que ahora reinaba ahí se volviera parte de ella, no quería verla sola y amargada por algo que había muerto ya. Endimión era su hermano y así lo seria siempre, aunque su propia madre se negara a verlo.

Todos se sentaron para disfrutar de la comida, entre pláticas y risas todas dejaron ver sus planes para el futuro. Endimión miro lo que había logrado, tenía amigos, una familia, una mujer que lo amaba y que pronto le daría a su hijo o hija.

Sonrió feliz, su vida no fue fácil. Su camino quedo marcado debido a las mentiras de Setsuna Chiba, después manipulado por las mentiras de Beryl la cual le arranco una promesa que sabía lo tendría atado a ella, su palabra lo había llevado por un duro camino.

Soporto todo por una promesa que lo llevo a conocer a una mujer que lo conquisto, una mujer que le hizo ver que el amor era mucho más que una simple juramento. Su amada Serenity supo conquistarlo a pesar de lo estupido que fue el. Ella nunca se dio por vencida a pesar de que la lastimo profundamente.

El amor era grande y sin ataduras, debía fluir libre. Ese era el verdadero amor, uno que se daba sin cadenas invisibles. Un amor limpio y puro que ella le daba día a día. Pero sobre todo a él, haciéndole ver que el juramento que se hicieron en el altar duraría para toda la eternidad.

Su historia pasaría de generación en generación, haciéndoles ver que el amor lo vence todo. Una historia que algún día alguien escribiría dejando ver que todo esto sucedió por una **_Cuestión de honor._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo, el capitulo final.<strong>_

_**Ojala que les guste a Angel Negro 29 y a Itziar su participacion en el fic. **_

_**Angel Negro 29 como Kara**_

_**Itziar como Anyeli**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Adileyne_ Patty Ramirez de Chiba_alejandra_MartithaJimenez_Misc2010_ary princxsaku_ Angel Negro 29_EMILCE_Andrelao_ isabel20_ yazbelltsukinochiba_Lolis tristan_ EdbEllCuLLen_ moon86_sheccidmoon_ Princess Reo of Mars_ Diian Kou R_ irenelc18_ stella_Ydiel_ SerenityEndymion29_ Lara_ Tenshi Karen_ Usagi13chiba_ Karo_ diana28_ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ soyprincestamoon_ Usagi Conejita_ musashesid_ Ameeran_ marceila_ Awase Kagami Ayumi_ gigichiba _ sailorsere _ Dayanna_ aniyasha_ aRiizaii_ eclipselunar2804_ analang**_

_**Y tambia a todos aquellos que pasan a leer solo un escrito que hago para entretenernos un rato.**_

_**Imagenes en el facebook.**_

_**Ahora si me enfocare en escribir poco a poco las ideas que tengo, asi como tambien hacer algunas imagenes de los fics que leo. En el Facebook les avisare donde y cuando publicare, tal vez algunas cosas las publique en el blog ( enlace en mi perfil) debido a que son ideas que no tienen mucha trama y pues solo las publicare para no quedarme con la espinita de compartirla.**_

_**feliz dia.**_


End file.
